The Only Exeption
by SOFII.R
Summary: A veces la única excepción es alguien que no estabas esperando. La excepción es siempre la cosa\persona que no estaba a la vista, eso le paso a Courtney, con la débil relación de sus padres y su mala experiencia con chicos, no cree en el amor mutuo.Hasta que alguien aparece en su vida haciéndole verla con otros ojos y enseñándole que no todo esta perdido en este mundo CourtneyxCody
1. Prologo

Capitulo 1: Courtney Barlow

_¿Alguna vez han sentido tener otra parte de ustedes que ni siquiera reconocen? Como una segunda personalidad dentro de ustedes que es completamente diferente a la que usualmente conocen como "propia". Claro que al escucharme decir eso, seguramente pensaran en Mike como primera opción, pero ese no es el punto. Mike, por más que tenga 5 personalidades dentro de él, sabe quién es él en realidad. Yo no. Yo ya ni sé quién soy. A veces me siento determinada para cumplir mis objetivos y hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo sin importar las consecuencias de mis actos, a veces me siento con tanto orgullo que actuó como una perra frente a la gente, pero a veces tengo ganas de llorar… de huir y jamás regresar. A veces simplemente tengo ganas de desaparecer._

_Mi nombre es Courtney Barlow, 17 años muy pronto cumpliré 18. Pero no estoy emocionada por eso. Mis padres no pueden verme a los ojos después de "Drama Total", Un reality show desquiciado que saco lo peor y lo mejor de mí. Pero ellos no están enojados por mis actos desalmados en el show con mis compañeros y por poner el dinero antes que otras cosas como el amor o la amistad. Ellos me odian por no haber ganado el millón._

_Desde pequeña siempre fui, o mejor dicho "soy", una marioneta de mis padres. A los cuatro años fui obligada a estudiar muy duro para cumplir con mis objetivos y ser alguien en el futuro. Fui a la mejor escuela privada de la cuidad, llegue al cuadro de honor innumerables veces, abanderada de la clase y delegada, 30 trofeos de deletreo, matemáticas, ciencias, etc. exhibidos en mi cuarto. Pero nunca es suficiente…siempre seré la hija única que no es tan buena como sus padres, primos y tíos. También he tomado clases de violín, guitarra y canto; esas cosas sí que me ponían de buen humor. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, debido a mis acciones estoy obligada a ir a una escuela pública y se me privaron mis amadas clases musicales. Soy cinta negra, ya que desde pequeña fui a karate, creo que eso ya lo saben según varios capítulos del show donde me mostré violenta. _

_Fui a Drama Total con el objetivo de ganar el millón y ser así el orgullo de mi familia. Ya no sería la chica inmadura que "no es tan buena" como sus primas, todas ellas mucho más inteligente y hermosas que yo. Pero conseguí algo más: me enamore e hice amigos. O al menos eso fue por un tiempo. Duncan, mi primer amor, me rompió el corazón en televisión internacional con alguien que creía mi "amiga". Pero eso es ya cosa del pasado y creo que ya saben la historia. He perdonado a Gwen porque de verdad extrañaba tener una amiga, por más que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal, ella se arrepintió. Duncan ya no me importa, él es cosa del pasado… eso creo…_

_Digamos que no tengo buena puntería con los chicos, he salido con un punk delincuente (Duncan) y un granjero sucio (Scott). Mis padres nunca los aceptaron, ellos no eran ¨buenas influencias´´ para mí. El único chico que querían era a Justin, Ugh! Ese chico era guapo pero tenía un coeficiente de 0.5, y amaba más a su reflejo en el espejo que a su propia madre. Pero de verdad Duncan y Scott me gustaban, mucho. Con ellos me sentía tan libre y rebelde que podía hacer lo que quiera sin ser juzgada. Scott es un buen chico, pero no estaba enamorada de él; Duncan, por otro lado, él me había hecho experimentar un lado liberal de mi que jamás creí que existiera, me sentía tan feliz y fuerte cuando estaba con él. Hasta que me engaño, llevándose con el toda la vitalidad dentro de mí y rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos. Pero… ¿Qué se yo del amor? Cuando era niña veía a mi papá llorar, escondido en mi casita del árbol, por la ventana trepada de una rama del árbol. Mi madre en ese tiempo lo engañaba con su secretario. Mi padre lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Él simplemente se quedaba sentado arrinconado en una sección de la casita de madera llorando a escondidas. Él era muy orgulloso al igual que yo, jamás en la vida dejaría que lo vieran desmoronarse. __Y ese fue el día en que prometí__ que __jamás cantaría al amor__si no existe__._

_En mis muñecas están las cicatrices de mis fantasmas del pasado. De vez en cuando me despierto en medio de la noche, cuando todos están dormidos, llorando. Lloro por pesadillas que mi subconsciente muestra en mi mente. A veces sueño con los desafíos de Drama Total en el que Chris pone en peligro nuestras vidas, otras veces sueño con recuerdos del pasado, como cuando Duncan me engaño o cuando peleé con Gwen en la 5 temporada. El recuerdo que siempre es presente en mis pesadillas es cuando era pequeña y mi mamá me daba de comer gelatina verde (que en ese tiempo era mi postre favorito) todos los días porque se sentía culpable por engañar a mi padre y ella a modo de ¨disculpa¨ o ¨recompensa¨ me daba de comer eso. Esa es la razón por la que odio tanto a ese postre, me trae malos recuerdos con mis padres._

_Me lastimo físicamente porque de esa manera puedo olvidar el dolor emocional. Nadie sabe que me corto, ni siquiera Bridgette mi mejor amiga. Nadie sabe qué muy dentro de mi rostro fuerte y determinado, estoy muriendo lentamente y pidiendo ayuda. Lo admito soy violenta, orgullosa, y actuó como una completa perra. Pero lo hago porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que me rachasen, tengo miedo de que me lastimen, tengo miedo de ser infeliz. _

_En fin, hoy es mi primer día de clases. Comienzo ultimo año en ¨Coldwater School ¨, una escuela pública al que van al igual que yo, los ex concursantes de Drama Total; ¿Coincidencia?...No lo sé. Mis padres ya me han inscripto en Clases de Control de Ira como actividad extracurricular, a causa de mis trastornos para controlarme en el show. Mi único deseo para este año nuevo es que todo salga bien. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este año puedo arreglar las cosas con mis compañeros, ser segura, tener amigos, alguien a quien amar… no mejor eso último no, no creo en el amor. Ya no…_

_Pero estoy en mi camino por creer…_


	2. Capitulo 1: primer dia de escuela 1 part

Capitulo 2: Primer día de escuela (primera parte)

El sol se asomaba por la famosa ciudad de Toronto, Canadá. Alumbrando con su brillo todo rastro de oscuridad en la misma. Según esto hoy será un hermoso día soleado, perfecto para salir al exterior y no quedarse encerrado en casa: los pájaros cantan, las flores se abren con su mayor ímpetu y no hay noticias de Chris McLean desde hace más de tres meses. Al parecer el famoso conductor de tv se lo había tragado la tierra, metafóricamente. Nadie sabía nada de él, o del Chef Hatchet , ni siquiera de Blaineley; pero esa no era una razón para alarmarse, más bien para festejar ¿no lo creen?

El reloj despertador suena en la habitación de Courtney. La muchacha se mueve de un lado al otro a través de las sabanas vagamente mientras se queja entre gemidos. Ese insoportable sonido la había sacado del sueño profundo que por noches había intentado obtener sin éxito a causa de sus pesadillas. La castaña extiende su brazo por encima de su mesita de noche e intenta apagar el reloj despertador. Una vez apagado, la adolescente se queda unos minutos relajada en su cama, luchando entre la opción de ir a la escuela, o quedarse en casa y fingir estar enferma. No quería que este día llegara, ir a una escuela pública donde más de la mitad de los alumnos te odian y creen que eres una engreída desalmada no es buen incentivo para salir de la protección de unas cómodas sabanas moradas.

Finalmente, después de reflexionar un rato, la muchacha se levanta de su cama y camina hacia el cuarto de baño. Tarde o temprano ella tendría que enfrentar la cruda realidad y soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. Se mira al espejo totalmente cansada y desanimada. "Vamos Courtney, eres una chica fuerte, segura y determinada, has enfrentado cosas peores en la vida; esto será pan comido", se motiva en voz alta. Una vez dicho esto, la castaña intenta mostrar su mejor sonrisa al espejo y se dirige a la ducha.

Pero no todo son flores marchitas el primer día de escuela. Para algunos, el primer día de clases es el mejor día del año. Un día en el que se puede comenzar de cero y ser una nueva persona. Como en el caso de Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson que, al igual que Courtney, es ex concursante de Drama Total y hoy empieza su primer día en Coldwater School, pero a diferencia de ella él ha ansiado este día por meses. Resulta ser que por las casualidades de la vida Cody y Courtney son vecinos, aunque nunca se han dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo. De vez en cuando, cada vez que se cruzaban por los caminos o se veían fuera de sus casas, Cody intentaba socializar con la joven o al menos saludarla amistosamente ya que después de todo ambos habían sido parte de un reality show. Pero Courtney siempre lo ignoraba. Él no sabía bien la razón por la que la castaña se mostraba tan distante, quizás ella se había olvidado de él y no la culpaba por eso. Ellos sabían muy bien que debido a estar en gran parte de las temporadas pasadas en diferentes equipos no habían interactuado mucho. Ni siquiera cuando estaban en un mismo equipo en la tercera temporada habían tenido más de unas pocas conversaciones. Pero esa no era una cuestión muy confiable, ella no podía haberlo olvidado. A pesar de esa extraña sensación, a Cody no le importaba. Él tenía muchos amigos que lo hacían sentir querido y especial. No se iba a dejar intimidar porque una niña rica le tiene asco.

-¡Ooohh Yeaaah! ¡Primer día de clases!, No puedo esperar para ver a las chicas del instituto derretirse por el Codester.- dice él saltando de un brinco fuera de su cama y corriendo había el baño.- Hola señoritas, ¿A caso hace un poco de calor o soy yo? Llámenme Anderson… Cody Anderson- practica su acento "seductor" en el espejo del lavamanos.- Gwen, hoy te ves mas pálida de lo normal, me gusta.- le guiña el ojo a su reflejo.

-¡Cody, cariño, cuando termines de hacer tus extrañas imitaciones de James Bond, baja a la cocina que te hice el desayuno!- le grita desde el piso de abajo Jane, su madre.

-¡Mamaaaa!, ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me espíes cuando estoy hablando solo!- se queja un poco avergonzado el muchacho.

El castaño baja las escaleras y desayuna con su madre, su hermano menor y su padre, quien está leyendo el periódico muy entretenido.

-Así que… ¿emocionado por tu primer día de escuela con tus ex compañeros de Drama Total, dulzura?- le dice con una sonrisa cálida su madre mientras le sirve café al padre de familia.

-¡Absolutamente!, no puedo esperar para volver a ver a mis amigos Trent, Noah, Owen, Harold… después de tanto tiempo separados. Me pregunto qué noticias tendrán para contarme ¡y una vuelta de los Hermanos del Drama al escenario sería una locura!- dice el hijo proyectando en su mente los proyectos de su banda y él.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa hijo, si eso te hace feliz, estamos 100 por ciento contigo, solo espero que las fanáticas no vuelvan a encontrar nuestra dirección de vivienda otra vez, obligándonos a mudarnos nuevamente para que no acosen a nadie de la familia. Especialmente esa jovencita alta de cabello violeta, ¿Cómo era su nombre?... ¿Sabrina? ¿Sandy? Tenía nombre de instrumento de ferretería... Oh lo tengo en la punta de la lengua- Dice Jane rascándose la cabeza para darse una idea del nombre- Ah sí, ¡ya sé quien es! ¡Sierra!

Cody escupió bruscamente su jugo en la cara de Devin, su hermano más joven que él, de tal solo 12 años, el mismo lo fulminó con la mirada. Hacía más de dos meses que no aparecía Sierra para cortarle trozos del cabello, hurgar en su basura o robar su ropa interior; y todo gracias a la mudanza a este nuevo barrio tranquilo. Pero aún así, el solo pensar en Sierra le daba terror al chico flacuchento.

-Justamente hoy llamo una muchacha simpática pero algo chiflada de cabello violeta y tez bronceada a la puerta cuando estabas durmiendo hijo, como a las 3 A.m, preguntaba si aquí era donde vivía su "Codikins"- habla por primera vez su papa, Robert, en un tono gracioso sin quitar sus ojos del periódico.

-¡¿Qué?¡ y… y ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE? ¿Le dijiste que me fui a vivir muy lejos en Groenlandia? ¿Le contaste que ahora vivo con los monos en la jungla?, no…no, mejor: me raptaron los OVNIS- dice desesperado Cody con las manos sobre el periódico de su padre.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya lo resolví. Puedes estar tranquilo, tu padre es psicólogo. Él sabe como escuchar la gente y calmarla- dice pacíficamente Jane apoyando su mano en los hombros de su esposo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco!, pensándolo bien, no tengo hambre- Dice el castaño soltando su tenedor sobre su plato en el que habían waffles.

-Yo también- dice Devin copiando la acción de su hermano mayor.

La escena romántica entre sus padres le había quitado el apetito a Cody, así que decidió subir a su cuarto lo más rápido posible. Se puso su uniforme del instituto Colwater. El mismo consistía en una remera color azul y unos pantalones beige para los hombres y para las mujeres la misma remera azul y una pollera tableada beige. El uniforme le daba repugnancia al muchacho, él prefería usar su propia ropa para la escuela.

Una vez ya cambiado y listo, Cody baja las escaleras. Saluda con un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y sale afuera de su común pero adorable casa. El destello del sol casi lo deja ciego por el impacto en sus ojos. "Debí haberme traído gafas solares, podría ver mejor con este sol y me vería mas irresistible y misterioso para las damas… pero no se puede tenerlo todo", piensa el genio en tecnología levantando los hombros con una sonrisa optimista.

Camina unos metros hacia su garaje y saca de allí su gastada pero amada bicicleta. Esa bicicleta era un tesoro para el joven. Se la había regalado su abuelo cuando era pequeño, y había sido el impulso de varias aventuras. No había dado un par de pedaleos en la calle con su precaria bicicleta cuando un inconveniente casi lo mata de un susto. Un auto marca New Bettle color gris que andaba a toda velocidad, casi lo atropella por atrás, dejándolo completamente mareado a un rincón del piso. "Woooohoo woo…- dice Cody tratando de encontrar la manera de salvarse del auto y resbalando con su bici a un costado de la ruta- **¡Hey! ¡¿Cuál es el problema contigo?!**- le grita enfurecido el castaño al automóvil que siguió con su rumbo sin siquiera detenerse por él.

Ese auto New Bettle color gris era el auto de la familia Barlow. Vecinos de la familia Anderson y grandes empresarios exitosos. Eran ricos y muy conocidos en el ambiente de la política, legislatura, economía y ciencia. En el asiento del conductor estaba Catherine Barlow, madre de Courtney, una mujer adulta, guapa, de esbelta figura y de una mirada fría. Llevaba gafas solares marrones que impedían descifrar sus expresiones visuales y los labios pintados. Courtney era muy parecida físicamente a su madre, los mismos ojos negros, el mismo tono de piel y las mismas piernas largas y femeninas; si no fuera porque Catherine tenía el cabello teñido de rubio y algunas arrugas de la edad y de expresión, se podría pensar que son hermanas. A su lado estaba su hija, en el asiento del acompañante, mirando a través de la ventanilla desinteresadamente y cruzada de brazos; llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar: una remera azul con una falda tableada color beige, una corbata dorada (la corbata era opcional) y una bincha azul que mantenía su cabello castaño atrás de sus orejas, vestía sobre la remera además una campera negra muy bonita con el propósito de tapar las cicatrices de sus muñecas, a pesar de estaba soleado y había calor. Pero eso no le molestaba a la joven, hasta que encuentre una manera de ocultarlas tendría que hacer esto, sin importar la temperatura de la Tierra. Podría comprarse brazaletes grandes para que los oculten bien hasta que se cicatricen bien las heridas y no sean tan llamativas como lo eran actualmente.

Courtney y Catherine iban en completo silencio. Ninguna se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la voz del radio locutor en el estéreo hablando sóbrelas noticias del día. Courtney lanza un suspiro nostálgico, hoy sería un largo día. Después de diez minutos de completa frialdad entre madre e hija, llegaron a "Coldwater School". La adolescente tipo A inclina más su cabeza hacia la ventanilla para ver con curiosidad a los alumnos que entran mientras su madre hace la maniobra para estacionar el auto en frente de la puerta. Pudo ver a Sam en brazos de su gigantesca novia mutante Dakota, o mejor dicho ahora: Dakotazoide, quien lo cargaba como un bebe en su mano mientras entraban por la puerta del instituto. La escuela era grande, así que esa es la razón por la que Dakotazoide podía entrar por la puerta sin ningún complejo. Más tarde vio a Beth y a Lindsay conversando muy felices sobre lo grandiosas que fueron sus vacaciones y la cantidad de brillo labial y zapatos nuevos que se compro Lindsay para todo este año en la escuela. Luego aparecieron en escena Alejandro y Heather tomados de la mano, al parecer habían resuelto sus diferencias después de todo y habían aceptado sus sentimientos mutuos. En otro momento, esto hubiese sido razón de rabia para Courtney debido a que en la tercera temporada ella tuvo un _crush _con Al, pero eso ya era obra del pasado. Ella ya no tenía sentimientos para ese latino astuto, más que repugnancia después de haber visto todos los capítulos de la tercera temporada y descubrir que todo ese tiempo él la estuvo usando.

La presencia de dos maravillosas personas hizo que Courtney sonriera sinceramente por primera vez en el día. Gwen y Bridgette. Sus amigas más cercanas y leales, tal vez las únicas que la adolecente tenía. Pero ellas eran incondicionales y siempre estarían allí para la castaña. Instantáneamente Courtney baja la ventanilla para saludarlas con la mano, como respuesta la surfista rubia y la gótica de cabello azul y negro sonríen y la invitan a entrar con ellas al instituto juntas.

Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando su madre le habla por primera vez en el día.

-Espero que hoy conviertas el día en algo productivo.- dice su madre sin quitarle los ojos al muchacho de cabello castaño, Tyler, que intentaba estacionar su auto delante de ella tratando de no rayarlo.

-Lo haré, madre.- dice Courtney con algo de miedo en su voz.

-¿Quién diablos le enseño a conducir a ese muchacho?, ¡Me rayará todo el automóvil!, pero cuando sepa de mis abogados ya va a ver…- Dice Catherine con un poco mas de irritabilidad- Toma- le otorga a su hija un pequeño maletín verde que adentro contenía el almuerzo de la muchacha- no me gusta la comida de las escuelas, nunca sabes si los cocineros se han lavado las manos, o que tal esta higienizada la cocina.

-¿Tú…me hiciste el almuerzo? ¿Para mí?- dice su Courtney con una sonrisa iluminada.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Cocinar?! Pff… no seas tonta hija. Lo hizo nuestra mucama Dorothea. Sabes bien que la cocina no es mi fuerte, lo único que puedo hacer bien es la gelatina verde. Pero ya no te interesa más probarlo, no sé por qué- Dice su madre con superficialidad.

-Oh… yo creí que… no importa- Dice la adolescente bajando la mirada desilusionada, y abriendo la puerta del New Bettle. Courtney sale del auto y se dispone a caminar hacia Coldwater, pero antes se detiene sosteniendo con la mano la puerta para volver a conversar con su madre.- Err… estaba pensando que… después de la escuela podríamos pasar un tiempo madre e hija, podemos ir al centro comercial o ir a un restaurante a criticar los platillos del menú. ¿Qué te parece?- dice tratando de encontrar afecto en su madre.

Pero su madre no le había prestado atención, ella ya había empezado a conversar con su BlackBerry.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué Michael?! ¡Te dije que mandaras los acuerdos empresariales por faz no por correo!, ¡Cuando llegue al trabajo voy a poner mis manos sobre tu largo cuello esquelético!- Dice Catherine con el teléfono en su hombro ahorcando el aire con sus manos.

Al ver el poco interés que su madre le puso a su idea, ella baja la mirada tristemente y cierra la puerta del New Bettle.

-¡Courtney!- gritan felices Gwen y Bridgette al unisonó.

"Bueno, por lo menos algunos si se alegran de verme" piensa Courtney curvando sus labios.

-¡Gwen! ¡Bridge! No saben cuánto las he extrañado- corre la joven al encuentro con sus amigas con un abrazo.

Tal vez hoy no será un día tan malo después de todo.

En otro sector de "Colwater School", el sector de aparcamiento de bicicletas y motos, Cody recién había llegado con su bicicleta y estaba asegurándola con un candado de seguridad. "Buenos días señoritas" le dice Cody guiñándole el ojo a Ann María, LeShawna y Eva que justo pasaban por ahí caminando en dirección al colegio. Las tres chicas en respuesta solamente rodaron los ojos.

-¿Cody?, amigo ¿Eres tú? – se escucha la vos de Harold a las espaldas de Cody. El chico gira para ver a Harold quien a su lado estaba Trent.

-¡Hermanos!, ¿Cómo han estado?, pues si he crecido un poco este verano- dice Cody alardeando de sus cinco centímetros adicionales.

-Me parece asombroso viejo- dice Trent- así que… anotando puntos con Ann María, LeShawna y Eva, huh?- dice sonriendo picaronamente.

-Tú sabes, solo les estoy dando a las chicas lo que piden del Codester.-

-Si si si, ya sabes que puedes meterte con todas las chicas del instituto ¡PERO LESHAWNA ESTA PROHIBIDA!- dice Harold saliendo de su cordura.

-Hombre, tranquilo. Solo estaba saludándola, jamás me atrevería a robártela- dice Cody relajado y aun sonriendo.

-Aun así, olvídalo. LeShawna jamás podría hacerme algo así. Somos más unidos que la mantequilla con maní.-se forman corazones en los ojos verdes de Harold- Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que el de Romeo y Julieta…solo que sin la parte en la que todos mueren en una trágica muerte sangrienta-

-…Además ya tengo a una chica en mente, Gwen- lanza un suspiro enamorado, pero luego se retracta ya que Trent está al lado de él- Quiero decir, si tu lo permites Trent. No quiero hacerte esto si aún sigues enamorado de ella. No es que me sienta obligado ni nada por el estilo es que tu eres mi amigo y ella es solo una chica, y si eso te hace mal, lo entenderé y cambiaré de página como lo hice en la primera temporada jeje- ríe Cody totalmente nervioso y arrepentido por "meter la pata".

-No te preocupes viejo, Gwen y yo ya hace un buen rato que ya no salimos, y no creo que volvamos a salir. Además ella ya no me gusta más, así que si quieres una oportunidad con ella, te cedo el permiso.- Dice Trent, el chico buena onda, sonriendo.

-¿En cerio?, gracias bro… y creo que ya se cómo la atraeré a mi- dice Cody con una mirada astuta en sus ojos.

-Cambiando de tema, Justin, Trent y yo estuvimos hablando a cerca de volver como "Los Hermanos del Drama", porque pensamos que ya pasó un buen tiempo desde que no cantamos y todo eso… además extrañamos las fiestas y firmar los vientres de nuestras fanáticas. Entonces Cody, ¿aceptas?-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Le entro!- Dice el chico castaño sin pensarlo- pero… ¿Por qué se ven ustedes desanimados?-

-Porque Harold nos inscribió para ser la banda oficial del baile de graduación a fin de año- dice Trent rodando sus ojos verdes.

-¿Y? No le veo nada de malo-

-Y sucede que la banda del baile de graduación tiene que tener por lo menos una chica como miembro y a menos que te consideren a ti Cody como una muchachita, estamos acabados- Dice Justin surgiendo por detrás de Trent y Harold. El comentario del niño bonito no le había gustado mucho a Cody, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vamos, tampoco es tan terrible. Hagamos una audición hoy para encontrar a esa chica. Hay muchas chicas en esta escuela que cantan bien, lo sé por la tercera temporada- dice Trent.

-Además si conseguimos que una mujer entre en la banda, nuestra _boy band _seria una banda mixta y atraeríamos el público del otro género también, no solo el de las mujeres.- dice Harold.

-Harold no creo que sea tan así, lo que importa es la música. No si los integrantes son guapos o no- dice Cody amigablemente. No acababa de decir eso cuando unas chicas que estaban en un auto rosado pararon un momento debido a la luz del semáforo en rojo, justamente ellas estaban escuchando su éxito "Cuando Lloro", una de las tres chicas se percato de la presencia de los jóvenes a unos metros de ellas y le aviso a las otras dos muy emocionada. Las tres chicas comenzaron a gritar excitadas por su banda de chicos, especialmente por Justin, quien tenía más "popularidad" en la banda por ser bello. En cuanto se puso el semáforo en verde, las chicas se fueron llorando de la felicidad.

Cody suspiro derrotado, Harold tenía razón. La presencia de una chica en la banda atraería al público masculino superficial.

-OK Harold creo que tienes razón, hagamos las audiciones hoy en el estudio de la escuela y terminemos con esto- dice Cody.

-Me parece una genial idea, pero asegurémonos de que la chica sea linda. Queremos atraer al público, no espantarlo- dice Justin.

-Aun así sostengo mi idea de que la gente es mucho más inteligente para dejarse llevar por los estereotipos y no por lo que importa como la música-

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? Estaba viéndome en el espejo lo hermoso que soy- le responde a Cody Justin mientras se admira en su espejo.

Después de conversar por un tiempo Cody, Trent, Justin y Harold se introdujeron en el establecimiento mientras organizaban la audición para la nueva "hermana del Drama". Una mano fuerte arrebató al muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules de su grupo de amigos, llevándolo hacia atrás. A pesar de la exclamación del mismo, ni Trent, Justin o Harold se percataron de la ausencia de su amigo Cody, y continuaron caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Buenos días mi Codikins!- exclama Sierra muy feliz por reencontrarse con su chico soñado- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé en todo este tiempo! Por un momento creí que nunca más te volvería a ver pero qué bueno que por fin nos reencontramos Cody- lo abraza de un modo tan fuerte que lo deja sin aliento al pobre.

-Sierra… que eh… bonita sorpresa- dice Cody tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su admiradora- ¿Co- cómo me encontraste?- tartamudea asombrado de la gran capacidad que tiene la joven de cabello violeta para localizarlo hasta en los lugares más ocultos.

-Fue muy difícil, pero ya sabes como dice el dicho: "lo que vale la pena siempre costara mas". Y tú vales muchísimo mi Codyto.- lo vuelve a abrazar violentamente, sin dejarlo respirar y a punto de quebrar sus huesos- Llama a la puerta en medio de la noche preguntando por ti, tu padre me dijo que te habías mudado con tu bisabuela Wendy en Brasil por el mundial de fútbol. Pero yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo porque a- tu bisabuela se llama Alice, no Wendy, b- Nunca te hubiesen dejado ir a Brasil sin tus vacunas en contra tus alergias, y c- tu bisabuela murió hace 23 años.- dice Sierra alardeando de los increíbles datos sobre Cody que sabia completamente.

-Genial, gracias papá- susurra él sarcásticamente.

-Me desanimó mucho no tener noticias de ti, mi dulce cara de conejito- sostiene a Cody en el aire para verlo a los ojos mientras le habla- ¡Qué suerte que apenas me cerró la puerta tu padre, salió tu pequeño hermanito y me dijo que estudiabas aquí!-

-¡¿Devin te dijo que?! Ooooh perfecto, gracias Devin.- bufa Cody irritado por el acto de su insoportable hermano menor.

-¡Yaaaay! ¡No puedo esperar por pasar todo un año completo con mi chico en la escuela! Amor adolescente, el más bello de todos- Sierra carga a Cody sobre sus hombros.

-Sierra, escucha. Eres una chica atenta, divertida y siempre sonríes; y eso es genial en una chica…-

-¡Eres tan dulce Cody!, ¡Me encanta recibir cumplidos de ti! Es por eso que me gustas tanto, junto con otras cuatro mil quinientas veintidós razones para amar a Cody que escribí en mi blog, ahora serán cuatro mil quinientas veintitrés agregando el hecho de que eres todo un caballero.-

-Err… gracias- dice incómodamente el muchacho- pero lo que te quería hacer entender es que no me gustas de esa manera, me agradas como amiga. Quizás hasta eres mi mejor amiga Sierra- dice Cody tratando de hacerla sentir mejor a su fan numero 1.

-Es tan lindo saber que además de tu novia te sientes tan conforme conmigo que también me consideras como tu mejor amiga- Sierra aun sigue sonriendo.

-¡NO!, es decir… Sierra no me gustas de ese modo.- dice Cody enojándose mucho al principio.

-¿Qué significa eso?- la típica sonrisa de la joven desapareció para transformarse en una expresión de preocupación. Sierra baja a Cody al suelo para verlo frente a frente y entender bien sus palabras.

-Significa eso… - se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano derecha algo apenado- Sierra, tu no me gustas-

Algo pareció romperse dentro de la muchacha alta, su corazón. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, hasta que Sierra lanza el primer grito desesperado y comienza a llorar profundamente, tal como lo había hecho en Drama Total Gira Mundial en Paris. Todos los ex campistas que estaban en el pasillo de la escuela giraron sobre sus talones para concentrarse en la escena entre estos dos chicos. Cody trató de consolarla diciéndole que aun pueden seguir siendo amigos, pero Sierra lloro con más fuerza. Muchas chicas fulminaron a Cody con la mirada, no les agradaba que un chico hiciera llorar a una chica, sin importar lo loca y obsesionada que este.

"Sierra, por favor, todos nos están mirando" le susurra Cody con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Sierra continúa llorando ruidosamente sin importarle que la estén viendo, acto seguido golpea a Cody en los "kiwis" y se va corriendo hacia otra dirección. El muchacho lanza un grito ahogado y cae al suelo con sus manos en su regazo, en completo dolor. "Genial, que excelente forma de empezar el año Anderson" piensa Cody.

Después de las clases de Biología, Literatura y Matemática, Courtney había sentido que su día estaba comenzando con el pie derecho. Pasó las siguientes horas con Bridgette y Gwen conversando sobre sus anécdotas de vacaciones y sobre las actividades escolares. Courtney no tenía ninguna novedad para contar sobre sus vacaciones, fueron los tres meses más duros que le sucedieron debido a la frialdad de sus padres para dirigirle la palabra y de que estuvo todos esos días encerrada en su habitación leyendo, escuchando música y llorando demasiado. Pero no le contaría eso a sus amigas ni soñando. Para la suerte de nuestra protagonista, sus dos mejores amigas estaban en las mismas clases que ella, exceptuando las actividades extracurriculares. Gwen había decidido inscribirse en el club de arte y poesía, y Bridgette en el club de vegetarianos amantes de los animales. Court, por otro lado, ya tenía una cita con el club de clases de control de ira en el que la había inscripto sus padres sin previo aviso, pero tenía planeado inscribirse en otra adicional para despejarse un poco y sumar créditos extras.

La campana sonó indicando comienzo del recreo. Todos los alumnos salieron de diferentes puertas en las que había toda clase de asignaturas. Por un rincón se puede ver a Ezequiel comiendo como un caníbal una barra de cereal que compro de una maquina de caramelos. Por el otro se veía a Owen haciendo concurso de eructos con Tyler. Obviamente Owen fue el ganador.

-Estoy pensando en convertirme en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero no puedo lograrlo aun si obtengo mayor cantidad de votos- le dice Courtney a sus dos amigas mientras caminan hacia el jardín trasero.

-Courtney, es el primer día de escuela ¿y ya piensas en mandar a los estudiantes?- Bromea Gwen pegándole un pequeño codazo a la castaña a modo de juego.

-Necesito que me elijan como su líder Gwen, si yo no los controlo se irán fuera de control- exagera Courtney- además creo que cumplo con los requisitos solicitados.

-Err… no quiero desanimarte ni nada Court, pero este año tienes mucha competencia. Oí en l clase de Literatura que Noah, Cameron y B están pensando lo mismo que tu y ya sabes… no le agradas mucho a nuestros compañeros- Dice Bridgette preocupada.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira. ¡Le agrado a todos!- Dice Courtney asombrada, pero sabiéndolo muy en el fondo.

**-¡Muévete!-** la empuja violentamente Eva por detrás a la chica tipo A, casi cae al suelo de no ser por Gwen que la sostuvo.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas Eva!- le dice molesta la gótica haciendo que Eva se gire sobre sus talones y les gruña a las tres adolescentes.

-¿Ves?- Le dice la rubia surfista a Courtney demostrando su punto.

-Eva no ama a nadie, es entendible que me tratara así. Pero si voy a tener competencia, necesito hacerme más popular de lo que soy ahora. Creo que será difícil, pero no imposible.- Courtey coloca su mano sobre su mentón pensando.

"Como tu digas Courtney" dijeron Gwen y Bridgette al unisonó rodando sus ojos. Las tres jóvenes llegaron al jardín del instituto. Este era un hermoso patio al aire libre muy extenso. Había algunos árboles donde algunos estudiantes pasaban su tiempo en su sombra armando rondas entre ellos. Sobre la rama de un árbol estaba Izzy jugando a ser Tarzán mientras le roba su libro a Noah. "¡Izzy devuélveme mi libre!" le dice enfadado Noah. La chica de cabello alocado no le presta atención y sigue jugando con el libro mientras Noah intenta quitárselo. A otro sector estaban Dawn, Dj y B practicando meditación. Y en otro rincón estaba Beth, Katie y Sadie admirando el trasero de Justin mientras camina.

Más alejado pero a la vista de toda la prepa. Esta el equipo de porristas de la secundaria Coldwater. Heather (su líder y reina abeja) de pronto se levanta de su asiento y comienza a hablar con un megáfono para que todos pongan los ojos en ella. "ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS DE LA SECUNDARIA COLDWATER- comienza a decir la hermosa adolescente asiática- ME DIRIJO A USTEDES PARA CONFESARLES QUE NECESITAMOS URGENTEMENTE NUEVOS MIENBROS PARA NUESTRO EQUIPO DE PORRAS…-

-¡Ohh que divertido! ¡Me encanta animar a los equipos mientras uso una bonita minifalda!- dice Lindsay, quien estaba sentada junto a Heater usando un uniforme de porrista.

-¡Lindsay! ¡Tú ya estás en el equipo de animadoras tonta!- le gruñe Heater tapando con su mano el megáfono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? YAAAY!, y ni siquiera tuve que hacer una audición- salta de la emoción Lindsay.

Heater rodó sus ojos, algo muy común en ella cuando estaba con Lindsay tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-COMO DECIA, DESPÚES DEL ALMUERZO EN LA CAFETERIA COMIENZAN LAS USDICIONES PARA NUESTROS NUEVOS MIEMBROS ¡Y POR FAVOR SEAN PUNTUALES!- Heater grita en el megáfono causando que lance el objeto un sonido agudo y aturda a todos los chicos y chicas.

Courtney levantó una ceja. "Esta puede ser mi oportunidad. Si logró entrar en el equipo de porristas podré aumentar mi popularidad y me elegirán como la presidenta del consejo. Courtney Elizabeth Barlow, ¡eres un genio!".

**Fin del capítulo 1, primera parte. Perdón si pareció algo monótono y aburrido, soy muy mala para comenzar historias: /. Me gustaría saber que les pareció amigos, por favor comenten, todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí ya sean positivas o negativas, todas tomo en cuenta mientras sean con respeto ;). Desde ya quiero agradecer a las primeras personas que comentaron el prologo de mi historia y alagaron mi trabajo, sinceramente GRACIAS . Esta idea me surgió cuando vi en Youtube muchos comentarios groseros contra Courtney y su personalidad competitiva. Esto me dolió mucho porque ella es una de mis personajes favoritos junto con Gwen, Lindsay, Heater entre otros. Así que decidí hacer este fanfic con el propósito de que esté el lector en los zapatos de Court, porque como dice el dicho: "Todos somos así por una razón, nosotros somos el reflejo de nuestro pasado y de las cosas que padecimos". Me pareció genial hacer como pareja principal de esta historia a CodyxCourtney, ya que siempre hay historias de ella con Duncan o Scott y tenía ganas de cambiar un poco las cosas, please don't kill me xD. Además ellos son mi fanón couple favorita :D.**

**Estoy pensando en agregar otras parejas más al fic, asi la historia se torna un poco interesante como Gwen y Duncan (Gwuncan), Bridgette y Geoff (Gidgette),y Dawn y Scott (Dott).**

**Muy pronto subiré la siguiente parte del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado amigos. Nos vemos en la próxima. **

**Los amo **

**SOFII.R**


	3. Capitulo 1: primer dia de escuela 2 part

Capitulo 2: Primer día de escuela (segunda parte)

-_Esperando tú llamada ¡Sí! ¡Sí!, Aquí junto al teléfono ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Si no me oyes, llámame, llámame porque aquí estoy esperando ah…. Por ti. Y cuando me llames…- _Cantaba Beth con su desafinada voz en la audición para la nueva "hermana del drama".

En frente de ella estaban Harold, Justin, Trent y Cody sentados en las sillas del auditorio de la escuela haciendo de jueces. Todos ellos estaban tapándose los oídos por el sonido desagradable que emitía la joven. La voz de Beth tratando de cantar "Call me Maybe" era tan desafinada que había provocado grietas en los anteojos de Harold. Finalmente cuando ella había terminado de hacer su interpretación de la canción, los cuatro chicos lanzaron un suspiro aliviado y se sacaron sus manos de sus orejas.

-¿Y, bien? ¡¿Qué les pareció?!- Les pregunta Beth a los jueces con una sonrisa entusiasta sintiendo que había cantado mejor de nunca.

Los cuatro chicos se arrimaron entre ellos para charlar entre ellos a cerca del rendimiento de la participante.

-Muy bien, esta vez no seré yo quien rechace a la chica. Ya lo hice con Lindsay cuando ella trajo un triángulo porque pensaba que este sería un concurso de talento para entrar a "Big Brother"- dijo Trent antes de que sus compañeros decidan quien le de la mala noticia a Beth.

-Uno de nosotros tiene que decirle que no califica- dice Cody.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Yo lo haré- Les dice Justin relajado y volteando su cuerpo en dirección a la participante para hablar con ella cara a cara -Beth…- comenzó a decir.

-Oh por Dios, ¿apesté mucho? Es que estaba muy nerviosa y presionada y no tuve tiempo para preparar bien la canción, pero si quieren la puedo cantar una vez más- Dice Beth tan insegura que le sudaban las manos.

-¡NO!... quiero decir: cantaste estupendo en el escenario Beth, realmente tienes mucho brillo y potencial…- Dice Justin haciendo que la participante lanzara un grito emocionado y salte en su lugar.

-¡Psssst!, Justin…- le susurra Trent confundido por la adulación sin sentido del guapo adolescente - Creí que te ibas a encargar de botarla, no de ilusionarla-

-PERO… no eres lo que estamos buscando- continúa Justin.

-¡Q-Qué!- exclama confundida la muchacha con anteojos.

-Lo que dije. Estamos buscando a una chica que califique con dos cosas: A- que cante bien; y B- que sea hermosa. Y ambos sabemos que no eres una reina de belleza, cariño-

Beth por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar por escuchar por milésima vez que alguien la llamaba fea. Hasta que se detuvo y su rostro se torno a rabia.

-OK, si no quieren una chica talentosa como yo ¡ME VOY! ¡¿Quién necesita estar en una banda llena de idiotas?! ¡YO TENGO NOVIO Y SOY UNA PORRISTA!, ¡No necesito nada más para ser feliz!- Dicho estas rudas palabras la participante Beth se va de donde vino a pasos pesados y gritando de ira.

Trent, Cody y Harold miraron molestos a su compañero.

-¿QUÉ?, estamos en la industria de la música amigos, y en esta industria hay que ser directo y cruel… sobre todo cruel- Justin posa sus manos sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza y se estira en su asiento totalmente satisfecho- Que pase la siguiente-

Las luces de colores comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro y la música comenzó a sonar. El tema musical que comenzó fue "Die Young" de Kesha. De pronto de abajo del escenario emerge Balineley, tal cual lo hizo la primera vez que cantó en Drama Total Gira Mundial.

_I__hear your__ heart beat __to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__ …_

-¡¿BLAINELEY?!- Preguntaron todos confundidos al mismo tiempo.

_We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

La ex conductora de "Cacería de Celebridades" comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras espera que sea su turno de cantar. Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente la voz de Harold dictando que paren la música al Dj oso.

-¿Blaineley? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Cody

-Puff, pues OBVIO que para la audición, pequeño cerebrito- contesta ella molesta por haberla interrumpido.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero esta audición es para adolescentes, no para ancianas mandonas que ya pasaron su tiempo de fama- dice Harold ajustando sus lentes.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ANCIANA?!- Le gruñe la rubia teñida al nerd- ¡YO SOY UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS SENSUALES DE LA TV SEGÚN LA REVISTA "HAS HECHO ESTRELLAS"!

-Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí en una escuela secundaria?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu programa de chismes con tu compañero Josh?- trata de calmar las cosas Trent.

Blaineley suspira exhausta.

-Me despidieron de mi trabajo, supongo que no era lo suficientemente buena para estar en ese estúpido programa, idiotas- se cruza de brazos la participante- Y ahora tengo un trabajo aquí en la escuela, lo cual es terriblemente patético pero es temporal hasta que encuentre algo mejor me largo de aquí.-

-¿Y quieres estar en nuestra banda de chicos?- Pregunta Cody

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!, Soy hermosa, canto increíblemente… además estaría cerca de Justin- la rubia mira a Justin totalmente enamorada, el muchacho no le estaba prestando atención. Él simplemente estaba mirando su cara en su espejo de mano.

-Y eres muy vieja para estar en nuestra banda, ¡siguiente!- Dice Harold

-¡¿QUÉ?! NOOOOOOO!, ¡Ya van a ver!, ¡Me vengaré! ¡Lo juro!- Grita Blaineley mientras el Yeti guardaespaldas de la banda la arrastra hacia la salida.

-Viejo, a este paso jamás encontraremos a la nueva integrante- le dice Cody a Trent desanimado con la mano apoyada en su mentón una vez que Blaineley se había ido.

**Mientras tanto, en el estadio del instituto**

-Muy bien perdedores aspirantes a ser animadores, esto es lo que van a hacer a continuación para entrar en el equipo: yo voy a mostrarles una coreografía con algunas de mis compañeras y ustedes tienen que seguirnos el paso sin ningún error o sino están fuera, ¿Me entendieron?- dice Heather examinando a el grupo que quiere entrar en las porras. Atrás de ella estaban Lindsay, muy entretenida con su trenza pequeña en su cabello, Ann María, roseándose aerosol para el cabello, Beth, todavía enojada por lo que ocurrió en el auditorio cruzada de brazos y mirando en otra dirección, y Katie y Sadie jugando con una pirámide de papel donde contenía adentro los nombres de los chicos mas lindos de la escuela. Todas ellas ya estaban en el equipo y vestían sus uniformes (una falda tableada y una blusa sin mangas, ambas de color rojo y blanco, mostrando el ombligo).

Ninguna de las animadoras oficiales estaba prestándole atención a su líder mientras hablaba, lo que provoco que Heather las mirara de un modo irritable y les gritara "¡CHICAS!" para que presten atención.

En el grupo de aspirantes a entrar en el equipo estaban Courtney, Zoey, Dakotazoide, y… ¿Owen?.

-¿Es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar?- Le pregunta Heather a sus compañeras- ¡Solo cuatro personas se presentaron! Arrrrghhh, ¡Te dije Beth que hicieras más publicidad sobre este concurso! Y… ¡¿Owen?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! , ¡No puedes mover una pierna que ya estás yendo directo al hospital para que acomoden tu gigante trasero en su lugar!-

Owen rió animadamente como lo hace comúnmente.

-Vine porque me encanta parrandear y animar al equipo Woooohoo! Además en el equipo de fútbol americano no me dejan entrar a las duchas porque dicen que lanzo muchos gases, así que solo puedo ir al de chicas - Dice Owen algo avergonzado pero aun sonriendo felizmente.

Todas las chicas miraron a Owen desagradadas por lo que había dicho, Heather casi vomita de no ser porque puso su mano en su boca.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien está aquí- Heather camina mirando a Courtney con una sonrisa satisfecha – La señorita "entrego a mis amigos por dinero" por fin vino a comer de mi mano-

Courtney mira a Heather molesta.

-Pero Heather, tú no tienes comida en tu mano para darle a Courtney, a menos que sea comida para pájaro. Awwww ¡adoro los pajaritos!, pero no creo que ella de verdad quiera comida para aves, a menos que quiera hacer de vuelta ese experimento con popo de ave para curar las lastimaduras y…- Dice inocentemente Lindsay.

-¡CALLATE LINDSAY!- Le grita la reina abeja.

-Mira quien lo dice, en todas las temporadas traicionaste a todos los concursantes para salvar tu trasero- se defiende Courtney.

-Pero a diferencia de ti, mí querida amiga. Yo soy popular y tengo un novio, algo que tú nunca tendrás porque te lo robo tu mejor amiga, ¿o a caso tengo que recordártelo?- Dice Heather sonriendo burlonamente hacia la castaña.

-Prefiero tener pocos amigos verdaderos y estar soltera, antes que tener a toda la prepa teniéndome miedo- Courtney ya estaba empezando a irritarse más.

-Muy tarde, ya lo hiciste- Heather remata dejando a su rival sin palabras más que bufar- Ahora si me disculpas… ¡Todo el mundo que quiera comenzar forme un grupo aquí enfrente de nosotras para la coreografía!-

Después de unos minutos Courtney, Zoey, Owen y Dakotazoide ya estaban alineados entre si para comenzar a imitar los pasos de rutina de Heather, Ann María, Katie y Sadie; mientras Lindsay y Beth estaban sentadas a otro rincón con el parlante de música. En las gradas estaban Mike y Sam apoyando a sus novias.

-¡Vamos Zoey! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo preciosa!- la anima desde su posición Mike.

-¡Eso Dakotazoide! ¡Muéstrales lo que tienes cariño!- le grita Sam.

-¡¿Preparadas?! ¡¿Listas?! 3, 2… 1 ¡YA!- Heather le da la orden a Lindsay que encienda la radio. La música de "Applause" de Lady Gaga comenzó a sonar.

Al ritmo de que la vos femenina comenzaba a escucharse Heather, Ann Maria, Katie y Sadie empezaban a moverse de un lado al otro con sus piernas mientras movían sus brazos sincronizada mente, acto seguido Courtney, Owen, Zoey y Dakotazoide imitaron los pasos rápidos lo más preciso posible.

_Give me__ that thing __I love__  
__(I'll turn__ turn the lights __out)__  
__Put your hands up, make 'em__ touch __  
__(Make it real loud)___

_Give me that thing I__ love__  
__(I'll turn turn the__ lights __out)__  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch__  
__(Make it real loud)_

Las chicas y Owen aplaudieron mientras sacudían sus caderas de un lado a otro. Después zapateaban en forma epiléptica tal cual parecía en la canción. Al zapatear Dakotazoide hacia que el piso se moviera en forma de temblor haciendo que las chicas temblaran en sus posiciones. Mike y Sam se caen de las gradas por el temblor de la gigantesca mutante, aterrizando en el pasto verde del estadio escolar. Courtney casi pierde el equilibrio bailando pero luego vio la cara maliciosa de Heather hacia ella, y se concentró en lograr que la asiática mandona se tragara sus propias palabras, mientras bailaba con mas animo. "Ahh chicas, ya no puedo, aahh respirar" dice Owen totalmente exhausto. "Tú puedes hacerlo Owen, no te rindas" trata de animarlo a continuar Zoey.

Al ver que las chicas y Owen eran más difíciles de persuadir de lo que pensaba, Heather le da la orden mediante señas a Lindsay y Beth de que viertan en el suelo un barril de canicas.

-Aaaaaah ¡Eso no es justo!- se queja Courtney intentando no caer por las canicas.

-No hay ninguna regla que me impida hacerlo- sonríe Heather.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause__  
__I live for the applause-plause,__  
__Live for the applause-plause__  
__Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me__  
__The applause, applause, applause___

_Give me that thing I love__  
__(I'll turn turn the lights out)__  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch__  
__(Make it real loud)_

De pronto Beth presionó un botón de un control remoto y la parcela de pasto en la que estaban las jóvenes y Owen se elevó, mostrándose debajo del mismo una piscina llena de tiburones, incluyendo a Colmillo.

-¡ Arrrghhh! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿DE VERDAD?! ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!- le grita Courtney a la líder de animadoras, Heather sonríe y dice "Me han dicho cosas peores".

-Aaaaahhh ¡MIKEEE! ¡MIKEEE!- grita desesperada Zoey temiendo por caer en la boca de los tiburones.

-¿Zoey? ¡¿ZOEY?!- Mike se levanta del suelo- ¡Ahí voy Zoey!- El muchacho toma aire, de pronto sus labios aparecen pintados de color rojo y sus pestañas se alargan- ¡Svetlana podrá salvarte hasta dormida!- La personalidad gimnastica de Mike sale para salvar a su novia.

Con un rápido movimiento Svetlana corre hacia los tiburones y salta sobre el hocico de Colmillo esquivando su intento de morderla. La muchacha en el cuerpo del joven da muchos giros en el aire y cae en la parcela de tierra en donde están las chicas con completa estabilidad "Forma perfecta" exclama Svetlana al llegar. "OMG…" Dice Heather totalmente asombrada por el talento de la personalidad de Mike. Svetlana toma la mano de Zoey y la atrae más al centro para que no caiga.

-¡Mike! ¡Eso fue increíble!- dice Owen sin dejar de bailar fanático de las acrobacias de Svetlana.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso lo sé!- Contesta Svetlana.

De pronto los pies obesos de Owen no pudieron detenerse más, a pesar de que la música ya había terminado. Ellos seguían bailando debido al impulso que habían tenido por el peso del muchacho.

-Eerr… chicos, no quiero interrumpir nada pero ¡NO PUEDO PARAR DE BAILAR!- grita preocupado el rubio obeso. Todos lo observaron preocupados sin saber qué hacer.

Los pies de Owen se enredaron e hicieron que él caiga, formándose una "bola humana" que comenzó a involucrar a las chicas, y a los tiburones a medida que tomaba mas impulso. La bola humana cae de la parcela que se había elevado, desplomándose en el suelo. No eran más que adolescentes y tiburones quejándose de dolor.

Heather fue la primera en levantarse, y lo primero que hizo fue fulminar a Owen con la mirada. En respuesta a eso Owen rio nerviosamente y dijo "Jejeje Ooops".

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS! ¡ME ALEGRA INFORMARLES QUE YA TENEMOS AL PRIMER MIEMBRO DE NUESTRA ESCUADRA!- Grita Heather haciendo una pequeña pausa para el suspenso- ¡SVETLANA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Courtney.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Zoey.

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo en su idioma de tiburón Colmillo.

-Así es. Svetlana, eres nuestra nueva miembro Woohooo!- anima la hermosa asiática.

Mike se levanta de su posición, el golpe en el suelo había hecho que volviera a ser él mismo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta confundido mientras se acaricia la cabeza.

-Eres el nuevo animador de la escuela. ¡Felicidades Mike! O ¿debería decir Svetlana?, o ¿tal vez Manitoba? ¿A caso no te llamabas Chester? ¿Y Tyler? ¿Dónde está Tyler? ¡TYLEEEEER!- llama a su novio Lindsay sin obtener respuesta.

-No es justo, él ni siquiera estaba en la audición- dice Courtney enfadada.

-Eso no importa, el equipo necesita ganar este año la competencia de animación, y no dejaré que este año perdamos de nuevo- dice Heather.

-P-Pero yo no puedo estar en el equipo, ¿Qué hay de Zoey?, ella sabe hacer muchas acrobacias asombrosas en el aire, será mejor que la elijan a ella- dice Mike preocupado.

-Además él no puede estar en las mismas duchas que nosotras, se sacaría la camisa para bañarse y ya saben el resto…- dice Zoey hirviendo de los celos al recordar a la ardiente personalidad de su novio que surge cuando se quita la camisa. El solo pensar el él siendo seductor en una ducha llena de mujeres le daba rabia.

-Saldría Vito, Grrr…- Concluye la oración de Zoey, Ann María con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Gracias por decirlo Ann María- dice sarcásticamente Zoey mirándola con desprecio.

-Lo siento rojita, pero Svetlana entra al equipo si o si- Dice Heather firme, sin cambiar de pensamiento.

-O entra Zoey, o se va Svetlana. Tú decides Heather- Dice Mike tomando de la mano a su novia, acto que hizo que ella lo mirara con ternura.

-Ok, ok. Zoey, Svetlana, están adentro. Después de todo Zoey es buena con las acrobacias y la necesitaríamos.-

-¡SI!- exclamaron los tortolitos abrazándose.

-Sigamos… Dakotazoide, felicidades. ¡Estás adentro del equipo!- dice Heather.

-¡Sí!, ¡Dakotazoide está adentro del equipo! ¡Dakotazoide es una porrista ahora!- aplaude mientras salta la mutante atractiva haciendo temblar el piso otra vez.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Quién es la más bella porrista del mundo?! ¡Tú mi amor! Wooohoo- grita desde lo lejos Sam.

-¡¿Y eso a que se debió?! ¡Ella hará desequilibrar a todo el equipo!- dice Courtney.

-Dakota es fuerte, necesitamos a una persona que sostenga a los miembros del grupo y los lance al aire para luego atraparlos de nuevo- dice Heather.

-Pfff como sea… estás seleccionando los integrantes sin pensarlo más detenidamente.-

-Bienvenida al mundo real cariño- sonríe burlonamente la hermosa líder de porras- Ahora solo nos falta uno más, tenemos a Owen (la gigantesca bola de grasa que nos atropelló), y a Courtney (la insoportable chica tipo A). Mmmm… difícil elección-

-¡NO ES UNA DIFICIL ELECCION HEATHER! Yo hice todos los pasos que nos indicaste a la perfección, Jamás perdí el equilibrio, y tengo mayor movilidad y habilidad que Owen. ¡Solo elígeme a mí y deja de estar torturándome!- grita Courtney ya sacada de quicio por las constantes humillaciones que Heather le había hecho en el día. La castaña abre los ojos después de decir estas palabras para ver los ojos de sus compañeros mirándola curiosos, otros la miraban molestos. "Ooops" pensó la castaña.

-Tienes razón Courtney, desde luego que no es una difícil elección. Es la más fácil que me haya tocado elegir en la vida, y me conmueve decir que el nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo es…-

-Por fin estas entrando en claridad Heather y me parece bien que…- Dice Courtney

-¡OWEN!-Dice Heather haciendo que todos dijeran al unisonó "¡¿Qué?!", incluyendo al mismísimo Owen.- Owen serás nuestra mascota, tienes el suficiente corazón y ánimo para guiar al equipo- diciendo esto la adolescente de cabello largo y oscuro le otorga a Owen un disfraz de tiburón, espíritu animal de la escuela Coldwater.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Heather eres tan… tan… AARGHH… ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ COMO TEMINAR LA FRASE!- dice Courtney

-Lo sé, cada año mejoró más- dice tranquilamente Heather mientras se mira sus añas de las maños perfectamente arregladas.

Después de escuchar esto Courtney no aguanto un segundo más estar allí con todos viéndola enloqueces, quería descargarse por haber perdido su tiempo en esa tonta audición armada. Debido a que en ese momento Gwen y Bridgette estaban aun en sus clases extracurriculares, la castaña decide ir en dirección a Clases de Control de Ira, ya que estaba lo suficientemente inspirada para liberar toda la rabia que la asiática mandona le había hecho pasar.

-No la voy a extrañar- dice Heather- ¡Muy bien muchachos a entrenar, no vamos a ganar ni siquiera un premio de consolación si seguimos aquí papando moscas!-

Todos los adolescentes comenzaron a correr por la cancha para entrar en calor excepto Owen, quien estaba muy encantado por su nuevo disfraz de tiburón. Ann María toma del brazo a Zoey para que se le acercara a ella.

-No puedo esperar para entrar en las duchas y ver a mi Vito sin camisa- Le dice la morena a modo de hacerla irritar a su oponente mientras observaba a Mike correr por el terreno.

Zoey crujió los dientes y cerró los puños. Su cara se torno a un color rojo fuego. Los celos eran más fuertes que ella.

-Me encargare de que Mike se duche en los baños de hombres, y si es posible CON CAMIZA. Señorita lata en aerosol- le responde Zoey mirando a Ann María con odio.

**Mientras tanto en el auditorio**

Los hermanos del Drama ya estaban cansados de escuchar miles de voces de alumnas que no servían para ser miembro de su banda. Trent estaba con las manos en su cara, mientras que Cody estaba tratando de mantener su cabeza levantada, Harold estaba dormido en su silla, mientras que Justin continuaba viendo su reflejo en su espejo y lanzándose besos a él mismo.

-Creo que este es el fin chicos, JAMAS encontraremos a una chica que sea buena para estar en la banda, seamos realistas, ella no vendrá ahora por arte de magia y…- Dice Cody levantándose de su asiento y señalando a la puerta.

Y como arte de magia la puerta se abrió, saliendo una incipiente luz blanca detrás de una figura femenina oscura. Una música angelical sonó a causa de un error del dj oso, quien estaba haciendo unas reparaciones en su estéreo. La luz había encandilado a Trent, Harold y Justin. Sobretodo Justin por el efecto rebote de su espejo. "¡AAHH MIS OJOS, MIS HERMOSOS OJOS!" Grita Justin. Cody se tapa parte de sus ojos con su mano y entrecierra los ojos para ver de quién se trataba "¿Pero qué…?" dice él.

La música angelical se detiene y la luz del exterior se desvanece un poco para poder notar la presencia de la joven.

-¡¿Courtney?!- preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Me equivoqué de salón?- Dice confundida Courtney mirando un pedazo de papel en el que decía el número de habitación de Clases de Control de Ira.

-¡Courtney!, ¿Viniste a hacer la audición para nuestra banda?- se le aproxima Harold sonriendo, atrás de él caminan Cody, Trent y Justin.

-¿Qué? Oh no no no, ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que NO!- Dice Courtney tratando de aclarar las cosas- Me equivoque de salón, yo estaba en rumbo a Clases de Co… Cocina, eso jeje- dice tratado de no sonar sospechosa, no quería que nadie se enterara que estaba en esa clase, tenía miedo de que se burlaran de ella y la humillaran más de lo que hoy se había sentido humillada-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en Clases de Cocina?- pregunta Justin.

-¿A caso no me escuchaste Einstein?, Me equivoque de salón. Ahora si me disculpan…- Courtney se encamina hacia la puerta, pero los Harold, Cody y Trent intervienen y colocan sus cuerpos delante de la puerta de salida- Ok, chicos, no entiendo bien de que se trata este juego pero ¡DEJENME SALIR!-

-Courtney, escucha… se que nunca hemos tenido demasiada relación nosotros y tu pero, ¡Estamos desesperados y necesitamos pronto una miembro en nuestra banda!- Comienza a decir Trent.

-Además tú eres bella y talentosa, ¡eres ideal para estar en nuestra banda! Y mira que hoy he sido muy exigente con las señoritas- Dice Justin tomando de la mano a Courtney, ella lo miro por unos segundos y luego sacó su mano del agarre de él.

-Chicos, me alagan, obviamente sé que cuento con esas cualidades pero no se esfuercen en hacerme cambiar de parecer. Además no estoy de humor para entrar en otra actividad- dice Courtney recordando lo de las porristas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Courtney!- los cuatro chicos se le arrodillaron a la castaña mirándola con carita de perros mojados, hasta el oso que estaba haciendo de dj la miro desconsoladamente.

-¡NO!- Courtney respondió mas irritada, diciendo esto empujó con brutalidad a Trent y Harold, que estaban en su camino y se fue del lugar.

-¡Yo iré por ella!- Se anima a decir Justin con decisión.

-¡NO! ¡Lo arruinarías Justin!, todos sabemos que Courtney no te hace caso, a mi simplemente no me soporta por hacer que ella sea expulsada en Isla del Drama, y a Trent no lo conoce lo suficiente … ¡CODY! ¡Ve a detenerla!- Dice Harold señalando al castaño.

-¡¿YO?!- Pregunta Cody confundido- Ni siquiera sabe que existo y quieres que la convenza JÁ ni en sueños- Cody se cruza de brazos. Justin, Trent, Harold y el oso dj lo miran molestos a Cody, haciéndolo sentir incomodo. Finalmente él bufa y dice- Esta bien, iré. Pero si termino en el hospital por quebraduras me las van a pagar-

Cody salió corriendo por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, debido a que todos los alumnos estaban en horas de clases y si el guardia de los pasillos lo veía merodeando por ahí, tendría serios problemas con el director.

-¿Courtney?, ¡Courtney!- Gritaba Cody en busca de la muchacha.

Por suerte, Cody logra ver que a su izquierda a unos cuantos casilleros de distancia estaba ella. "¡COURTNEY!" le grita Cody mientras corría hacia ella. La joven se voltea y lo mira molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Anderson?- dice ella mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas.

-Solo quiero ahh, hablar ahhh- dice él entre jadeos, la carrera lo había dejado cansado.

-Descansa tigre, has corrido mucho- dice Courtney sarcásticamente mientras rueda sus ojos.

-Tienes que entrar en la banda Courtney, por favor, eres nuestra única salvación-

-Cody ya les dije que no, un no es un no. Ahora si me disculpas…- Courtney se voltea para caminar en otro camino.

-¡E-ESPERA!- Tartamudea Cody tomándola de las muñecas para que se volteara a verlo."Aauuch!" se queja la castaña de dolor. De repente, sin querer, el muchacho levantó la manga larga de la blusa deportiva de Courtney y vio lo que nunca se imagino. Él vio cicatrices en sus muñecas. Cody se quedó impactado. ¿Courtney se cortaba? No, no puede ser cierto, ella es fuerte y determinada. Jamás en la vida se haría daño ella misma. ¿O sí? La mandíbula de Cody no podía modular ni una palabra del asombro, Courtney se dio cuenta de que él la había descubierto, así que lo empujó lo más violentamente posible hacía el suelo, alejándolo de ella.

Por más de que había caído al suelo de espalda, Cody seguía atónito por lo ocurrido y no despegaba sus ojos asombrados de la chica.

-C-Courtney… tú… ¿te cortas? - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del adolescente que se empezó a preocupar por la situación de ella.

Inmediatamente la castaña lo toma de la remera del instituto a Cody y lo levanta para que él la vea a los ojos y escuche con atención lo que ella le iba a decir.

-Si te atreves a decir algo sobre esto te juro que te expondré como el nerd mas inepto de la escuela y te humillare hasta la graduación- le susurra entre dientes la muchacha tratando de intimidarlo pero completamente nerviosa por dentro.

-N-No diré nada, lo… lo juro- dice Cody levantando su mano derecha y posando la otra en su corazón en tono confidencial. A pesar de que las palabras de la chica lo habían atemorizado un poco, su preocupación por la salud de ella era aun mayor.

-Más te vale gusano- Ella lo suelta y gira sobre sus talones para escapar de esa penosa situación.

-No he terminado aun Cort- Dice él haciendo que la castaña de diera la vuelta y lo viera a los ojos.- No le diré a nadie sobre tu "situación", si tu entras en mi banda.- Sabía que esa propuesta era desalmada y con interés pero no podía dejar que su banda se fuera a la ruina, además tendría a Courtney mas cerca de él para ayudarla con su problema. A pesar de que nunca fueron amigos, Cody tenía una extraña sensación de protección hacia la muchacha que había comenzado en cuanto le vio sus heridas por primera vez. No sabía por qué, pero sentía el deber de encargarse de ella.

Después de mucho pensarlo Courtney acepta, fue la única opción que le quedaba. Si sus padres se enteraban de que ella era suicida, estaría en serios problemas.

-Bien Anderson tú ganas, estaré en tu estúpida banda- dice ella con irritabilidad.

-¡SI!- dice el castaño con alegría.

-Pero quiero que sepas que te odio-

-Puedo vivir con eso- Cody levanta los hombros optimistamente.

**Fin capitulo 1 parte 2. ¡Wooooow son las 6:OO a.M y recién termino! ¡Pero ustedes lo valen amigos!. Espero que les haya gustado y se queden con ganas de leer mas. Por favor comenten que les pareció. Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios hermosos que ha recibido este fanfic en solo dos capítulos, ciertamente ustedes son INCREIBLES!.**

**También quiero decirles que ame escribir conversaciones entre Cody y Courtney, y entre Mike y Zoey AAAAAAAAHH! Me siento toda una fangirl ahora jajaja.**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo!.**

**LOS AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


	4. Capitulo 2: No sientas

"_Sigo mal, y seguiré peor, pero voy aprendiendo a estar sola y eso ya es una ventaja y un pequeño triunfo"- Frida Khalo._

Capitulo 2: No sientas

-… Y así fue como vencí a un oso de tres metros en el apestoso campamento Wawanakwa usando solamente mi navaja suiza- Presumía Duncan, coqueteándole a Amy y a Samie, gemelas nuevas en el instituto.

Las dos rubias escuchaban con mucha atención la historia del delincuente juvenil, totalmente entretenidas e impresionadas por el valor del joven. "¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble Duncan!", dijeron al unisonó las gemelas mientras sonreían hipnotizadas por su encanto natural. Más alejada de ellos estaba Courtney observando en silencio el espectáculo con los brazos cruzados y apoyada sobre su casillero. Cerca de ella estaba Bridgette ordenando sus libros en su casillero y hablándole a la castaña, quien no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. "Imbécil" piensa Courtney con respecto a Duncan, tenía celos de esas chicas, tenía ira de la actitud de su ex novio pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía dolor.

-…No puedo creer que con tan solo unos pocos días de escuela los profesores ya estén pensando en darnos exámenes, ósea tenemos vida. ¿A caso ellos nunca fueron adolescentes?- Dice Bridgette mientras ordenaba sus libros para la siguiente asignatura. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la castaña, Bridgette saca su cabeza fuera del interior de su casillero para verla curiosa -Ehh… ¿Sucede algo Court?

Como respuesta Courtney bufa mientras desvía su mirada hacía otra parte, melancólicamente. La surfista mira hacia el lado en el que estaba viendo antes su amiga para tratar de descifrar que la inquietaba tanto. Después de buscar con los ojos entre la multitud de estudiantes, se percata de la presencia de Duncan apoyado con su mano sobre su casillero y coqueteando con las gemelas rubias.

-Courtney… creí que él ya no te importaba- Dice preocupada la surfista.

-¿Huh? ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De Duncan? ¡Puff!- Sopla su flequillo- Como si me fuera a importar.

-Amiga… ya han pasado años desde que tú y él estuvieron y sé que eso no significa mucho pero creo que es hora de que des vuelta la página-

Courtney no le contestó. Ella siguió viendo para otro lado cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ya sé que te animara! Conozco a unos chicos surfistas que son guapísimos, podríamos hacer una cita doble tú, él, Geoff y yo.-

-Bridgette estoy bien, ¿Entiendes? ¡Bien!, Jamás he estado mejor en toda mi vida. Tengo amigos, soy rica, inteligente, no necesito a un hombre para ser feliz.-

-Está bien… yo solo quería ayudar- Baja la mirada Bridgette.

Se hace un silencio de unos pocos segundos.

-Bridge perdón por contestarte así, es que… no he tenido una buena semana que digamos y estoy algo estresada- Se arrepiente de haber sido tan brusca Courtney. A pesar de que por el momento no le interesaba estar con otro chico, para que luego le rompa el corazón, Bridgette era una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban y tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

-No hay problema- sonríe comprensiva- sé que esas cosas llevan tiempo y no debo estar metiéndome en tu vida-

-Es que… tú y Geoff llevan una relación tan sana y dulce que a veces, no sé… siento envidia. Sé que está mal sentir eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que a veces prefieres pasar más tiempo con tu novio que conmigo.-

-¡Hey! Él y yo hemos tenido nuestras peleas, y sabes que nunca las dejaría a ustedes por estar unas horas con…-

-¿Dónde está mi Bridge-linda?- la interrumpe Geoff apareciendo detrás de la puerta del casillero.

-¡Geoffito! ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti mi dulce osito de caramelo!- Le habla como bebé la rubia mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a su novio.

-Espero que cosas buenas, como "¡Qué guapo que es Geoff!" o "¡Qué sexy se ve Geoff con su chaqueta universitaria de Los Tiburones!".- El rubio fiestero abraza a Bridgette por detrás apoyando su cabeza su hombro cariñosamente.

- Ehh si Geoff justo estábamos comentando eso sobre ti- Dice con sarcasmo Courtney.

-¡Courtney! ¡Vieja! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace como un millón de años que no te veo- La saluda Geoff con alegría.

-Ella está algo deprimida… problemas con chicos- le susurra Bridgette al oído para que su amiga no la escuchara. Aun así la castaña la escucha y la mira algo molesta.

-Oh… ¡No te preocupes Court! Este vienes daré una fiesta y seguro allí algún chico te echara el ojo-

Bridgette golpea su frente con su palma, puede que su novio sea guapo pero no es bueno siendo discreto.

-Err si, gracias Geoff pero no creo que valla, tengo mucha tarea y solicitudes de universidades que llenar- Dice entre los dientes la CIT. "¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo se involucra en mi vida personal?" dice la voz interna de su cabeza.

Bridgette tose falsamente para llamar la atención del rubio fiestero.

-¿Perdón? ¿Pero a caso yo escuche que el viernes darás una fiesta?, Espero que sepas que se celebra ese día cariño- Lo mira acusante su novia.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Se celebra que por fin pude convencer a la directora de dejar estos anticuados uniformes y venir a la escuela con nuestra propia ropa. ¡Todo gracias a esto!- Les muestra a las chicas una petición para eliminar los uniformes con las firmas de los alumnos de Coldwater.

- No exactamente pero…- Justo antes de que su novia pudiera terminar de hablar Geoff ya se había ido brincando de un lado a otro y festejando.

Bridgette y Courtney lo siguen con la mirada.

-¿Crees que se haya olvidado de nuestro aniversario, Court?- Le pregunta Brindgette con el seño fruncido.

-No lo sé… pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo no firme su petición- bromea la castaña dándole un pequeño codazo a su amiga.

-Sí, si… muchas gracias Court.- rueda los ojos la rubia- Cambiando de tema: ¿Almuerzas esta tarde conmigo y Gwen?

-Eeem no creo, tengo…- suspira avergonzada-Tengo que ir al auditorio a practicar con mi banda-

-¿Tienes una banda?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Eso es asombroso Courtney!-

-Como sea, es solo una banda de fracasados a los que les estoy haciendo caridad. Nada importante- Dice la CIT desinteresadamente.

-Nada de "como sea", ¡Volviste a hacer música! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no te escucho cantar o tocar tu violín.- A pesar de las dulces palabras de la surfista, Courtney seguía con expresión de "algo malo va a suceder", ya que se acordó de las advertencias de su madre en no volver a hacer música jamás.-

-¡Ya sé que voy a hacer! Olvidaré el almuerzo, esta misma tarde iré al auditorio a darte apoyos y de paso escuchare que tal le van.-

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no por favor, dime que es una broma- sonríe con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no? Me encanta la música y no te romperé el violín o estropeare el acto… otra vez- se muerde el labio superior Bridgette apenada.

-Pero… ¿y Gwen?, ¿La dejaras plantada ahí sola mientras tú te vas a ver una patética practica de sonido? No amiga, te recomiendo que no.-

-¿Quién dijo que la dejare plantada? Ella vendrá conmigo, ¡Ambas te iremos a dar apoyo señorita Barlow y tu no podrás impedirlo!-

Sin dar brazo a torcer Bridgette se aleja por el pasillo mientras saluda a Courtney con la mano. Courtney la saluda con una sonrisa fingida. No quería que no vayan a darles ánimos sus amigas, el problema era que le parecía muy embarazoso estar en una banda.

**Mas tarde**

VISION DE CODY:

Entré al auditorio entre zancadas, estaba retrasado. Me había retrasado tratando de salir del poste de la bandera del que Duncan me había colgado solo por diversión, diversión que solo él disfrutaba. Por culpa de él tuve que ir a mi casillero a buscar unos nuevos shorts y calzoncillos debido a que los otros los había rajado el poste. Duncan, ese tonto, lo detesto. Matón ladrón de Gwens. Qué bueno que ahora no están saliendo, él no la merece.

-No, no ¡NO!, ¡tus cuerdas vocales están horribles Harold! Se dice "_do re mi fa sol la si do"_, no "_do re mi soy un inepto"-_ Lo regañaba Courtney a Harold con la melodía.

-¡Oye! Eso ni siquiera es una nota musical-

-Lo es si eres Harold. Y tú Trent, ¿Por qué sigues con esa guitarra anticuada?, si queremos a formar una banda mas rockera ¡Debes dejar ese aspecto de niño dulce de mamá y usar la eléctrica!-

-¡Nunca te interpondrás entre mi guitarra y yo Courtney! ¡Ella y yo somos como uña y mugre!- Abrazo su guitarra Trent a modo protector.

-¡Como tu obsesión por el nueve! Y tú Justin ¿Qué instrumento se supones que tocas?- Miro acusante la joven a Justin, quien se estaba mirando en su espejo, como siempre.

-Yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento, pero a las fanáticas no les importa- Levanto los hombros el atractivo muchacho sin darle mucha atención al asunto.

-¡Arrrrghhh!... Cálmate Courtney, calmada. Recuerda lo que la señorita Sparks te dijo, "No sientas", no sientas, no sientas….- Balbuceaba Courtney esperando encontrar tranquilidad.

-¿Al menos escribiste alguna canción o algo para que podamos arrancar?- Le pregunto a Justin, Courtney mientras se acariciaba las sienes, este vez más calmada o rendida.

Justin le otorgo a ella una hoja con una oración escrita. Courtney se puso a leerla.

-_"Cuando lloro es de dolor, juro que no era mi sudor"_. ¿Estás bromeando verdad?- Ella lo miro molesta y con las cejas levantadas. Esa canción ya existía, era nuestro gran éxito. Pero ya sabemos cómo es Justin, digamos que no es muy bueno en eso de "pensar".

Justin en respuesta, le sonríe a Courtney y le guiña el ojo.

-Chicos, lo siento por llegar tarde. ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunté tratando de poner las cosas un poco más relajadas.

-¡Por supuesto que no Anderson! ¡Por tu culpa estoy en una banda de pelmazos!- Dijo Courtney levantando los brazos.

-Oye, tal vez seamos algo raros pero tenemos nuestra dignidad- Dije en nuestra defensa.

-Miren chicos, una moneda de cincuenta centavos- Señalo Harold al piso.

-Wow me veo mucho más lindo en ese reflejo que en mi espejo- Acotó Justin.

Harold y Justin comenzaron a pelearse por la moneda en el suelo. Trent rodó sus ojos.

-¿Decías?- Me miró curiosa Courtney, mientras yo moría de la vergüenza por culpa de mis extraños amigos.

Antes de poder encontrar mi voz, una risa burlona e insoportable la interrumpió. Duncan.

-Miren quiénes están aquí, la princesita y sus patéticos esclavos- siguió riéndose burlonamente- Esto es un auditorio, no el club Glee, tontos.-

-¡Duncan! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- le contesto con enfado su ex novia.

-¿Qué? Es un país libre querida, puedo ir a donde se me dé la gana. Además me castigaron y como estaba lleno el salón de Detención, me obligaron a venir aquí.-

-Aún así ¡No eres bienvenido aquí! Ninguno de los que está en este auditorio te aprecia-

-Como si me fuera a importar lo que una niña malcriada, un guitarrista adicto al nueve, un egocéntrico amante del espejo, una nerd come caramelos y un fenómeno ganador de insignias de mamá, piensen- Duncan se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios del público con los las manos atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Yo soy el nerd come caramelos o el egocéntrico amante del espejo?- Preguntó Harold.

La puerta de abrió nuevamente y entraron Gwen y Bridgette. Ellas tomaron dos asientos de la última fila. Al parecer venían a darle ánimos a Courtney. Ambas la saludaron muy animadas, a pesar de que Courtney solo se limitó a saludarlas un poco.

FIN VISIÓN DE CODY.

-Oh no, ¿el que está en la primera es quién creo que es?-Preguntó preocupada Gwen, observando a escondida detrás del asiento que tenía en frente.

-¿Duncan?-

Gwen asintió.

-Esto es una mala idea Bridge, esta Trent, Duncan, Courtney y yo. Si Chris McLean estuviera aquí seguro estaría deleitándose con este momento embarazoso.-

-Pe-pero no puedes irte Gwen. Prometimos que le íbamos a dar apoyo a Courtney.-

La gótica se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás explicándole las cosas a su amiga.

-No, TÚ le prometiste que le daríamos apoyo. Yo vendré otro día, además creo que LeShawna está esperándome para criticar cómo le queda el uniforme de porrista a Heather.-

La espalda de Gwen chocó con el pecho de Duncan. La joven se dio la vuelta y lo vio sin querer a los ojos. Esos ojos fríos azules le seguían pareciendo atractivos y su sonrisa relajada le seguía poniendo la piel de gallina.

-Oh… lo siento- La gótica comenzó a temblar de los nervios.- ¡Qué torpe!... quiero decir YO soy la torpe, tu… tu eres guapo… ¿Qué dije?- Se odio profundamente por haberse delatado.

Él sonrió examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-Veo que aún sigues siendo la misma de siempre Gwen- Bromeo el punk aludiendo a la torpeza de la joven.

-¡Hey! Tal vez nuestros encuentros no fueron los más "convenientes", pero admítelo: también eres torpe.-

Hubo un silencio congelante. Duncan se quedó examinando a Gwen mientras su sonrisa se alargaba cada vez más. Gwen no era la típica clase de chica "linda", ella era diferente, al menos para él. Ella no era "bella", ella era arte. El arte puede hacerle sentir emociones a la gente, Y Duncan no era la excepción a eso. De una forma irreal ella podía hacerlo sentir extraño pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué miras?- pregunto Gwen sin levantar la mirada para que él no notara lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Que eres hermosa.-

-JÁ y ¿a cuántas chicas más les dijiste eso?- Lo miro Gwen cruzada de brazos.

-Mmmm a unas veinte… veintiuno si contamos a la chica de intercambio, pero tú eres la primera que me contesto algo diferente-

-Es porque todas las chicas con las que has salido, exceptuando a Courtney, son unas retrasadas.-

-Lo sé. Por eso te dije eso- Él tomó la mano de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora- me contestaste algo diferente, porque lo eres. Aún sigues siendo mi blanquita.-

-Duncan yo…-

El celular del adolescente vibra, Duncan lo saca para leer el mensaje.

-Me tengo que ir, Geoff encontró donde se hospeda McLean y vamos a cambiar su gel para el cabello por algo mucho más repugnante que no querrás saber.-

Duncan se va corriendo hacía la puerta.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, siguas siendo el mismo brabucón de siempre.- le dijo Gwen sonriendo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, Nunca aprendo- levanta los hombros inofensivamente Duncan con un sonrisa pícara.

Todo este tiempo, en el escenario, Courtney había presenciado el momento entre su ex y su amiga. No quería tener celos pero los tenía, y mucho.

La muchacha trata de contener su ira tal como en la clase de la señorita Sparks había aprendido. Contó hasta diez, diez mil si era posible, cerró los ojos y se repitió una y otra vez que se calmara y que no sienta el dolor.

-Err ¿Pasa algo malo Court?- preguntó detrás de ella Cody. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Cody?- sonrío entre dientes. El muchacho señaló la hora que tenía en la mano derecha ella, la cual estaba toda machucada por la mano fuerte de la CIT.

-Es un ejercicio para el pánico escénico- Miente la tipo A- ¡Muchachos tengo algunas canciones que creo que son perfectas para nuestro debut! No las escribí yo, son covers pero creo que a la gente le gustara si cambiamos un poco el estilo y le agregamos nuestra marca personal.

- "I Knew You Were Trouble", "Jar of Hearts" "HeartBreaker". Courtney estas son canciones de desamor y odio- Dice Trent después de haber leído la lista de algunas canciones.

-Y creo que ya sabemos para quién son dedicadas.- la miro acusante Harold.

-Miren chicos, yo solo vine aquí para ayudar, y si no quieren mi ayuda pues bien, búsquense otra chica mucho más bella que sea fácil de conformar y que sea más tierna. Porque de verdad yo… no puedo… no puedo- Sin que ella lo deseara, a la mitad de su frase su vos empezó a sonar mas quebradiza y su labio inferior a temblar. Así que después de terminar de hablar giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo del auditorio.

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? - Preguntó Harold.- Trent tu sabes de mujeres más que yo, lo que es un poquito más debido a mis locas habilidades.

-No tengo la menor idea, viejo- Dijo Trent, también asombrado.

-Tal vez ella este en "sus días"- dijo Justin.

-Si puede ser eso.- dijeron Trent, Harold, y Justin al mismo tiempo mientras regresaban a ensayar.

Cody no se dejo convencer tan fácilmente. Se quedó en su posición pensando. Inmediatamente, el flashback de cuando descubrió las cicatrices en Courtney apareció en su mente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Courtney? Ella no es así, o al menos la que conocían no era así. Todo parecía un rompecabezas que a solo Cody le interesaba resolver pero ¿Por qué?.

-Cody, ¿vienes?- Lo llamó desde más atrás Trent.

-Okay- se limitó a decir él, volviendo a su teclado.

**Más tarde en la clase de Química**

-_Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Blaineley, yo me llamo y los chismes yo los amo…- _Se presentó Blaineley, la nueva profesora de Química, con un micrófono.

-"… _Con mi Baineley cuerpo tu tele invado_". Ya conocemos la cancioncita, ¿Podemos pasar a lo que es Química?- Interrumpió Noah.

Blaineley lo miró fruncida el seño.

-Para tu mala suerte mi amiguito Noah, yo soy la profesora de Quimica de esta escuela. Y quieras o no me verás aquí muchas veces… al menos hasta que recupere mi antiguo empleo.-

-Espera, ¿estudiaste profesorado de Química?- pregunto Alejandro.

-No soy solo una cara bonita, inmigrante, tengo padres científicos.-

-Pero no estudiaste Química, ¿Qué piensas que eso se lleva en la sangre como el mal estado físico de Brick?- Dijo agresiva Jo.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Brick.

-La chica-hombre tiene razón, ¡Eres una farsante!- Dijo Scott.

-Mi tátara tátara tátara abuelo Walt inventó la ciencia, y antes de que eso existiera la gente se ponía pieles de animales encima para que les contagiara su salud y luego…- Dijo Staici.

-¡Pobres animalitos!- Dijo Dawn.- Aunque sé que son imaginarios, me da dolor.

Todos empezaron a quejarse subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz y sacando de quicio a Blaineley.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TODOS AL GIMNACIO AHORA!- Grito como un tigre Blaineley provocando el silencio absoluto en el salón.

Después de unos minutos, todos ya estaban en el gimnacio, el cual era un estadio de Básquetbol. Blainaley se había encargado de ponerse un traje de científica y unos lentes protectores sobre su cabeza.

-Tontos: los he convocado aquí para llevar a cabo nuestra clase de Química- Dice Blaineley.

- ¿Y qué tipo de clase de Química se realiza en un gimnasio, cabeza de binocular?- Dijo Duncan.

-La mía, chico con mal corte de cabello- Dijo entre dientes ella quitándose sus lentes de la cabeza y arrojándolos a la nada.- Y por decir eso, tienes un menos en tu promedio trimestral señor Nelson.

-¿Química en un Gimnasio? Lightning no hace las cosas aquí. Esta sha- vieja, esta sha- loca.- Dijo Ligtning.

-Para estar en mi las clases de Química casi siempre se necesita una pareja, pero como yo soy muy cruel, no les dejaré elegir- Todos se quejaron por lo que dijo.- Las parejas estarán conformadas por un chico y una chica, los cuales erigirá mua- Se autoproclama en francés. La rubia atractiva saca una bolsa llena de papales con nombres de los alumnos y saca dos al azar, uno azul (hombre) y uno rosa (mujer).- Los primeros son… Dawn y Scott-

-Ohh no Scott, ¿Por qué él?- Preguntó Dawn.

-Sí, ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Scott

-No me cuestionen a mí, es el destino- saco otros dos pedazos de papel, rosa y azul- Lindsay y Trent-

-Hola Todd, parece que seremos compañeros este año- Saludo con una sonrisa Lindsay a Trent.

-Lindsay mi nombre es Trent, ya sabes, estuvimos en el mismo equipo dos temporadas seguidas-

La hermosa rubia dio una risita. "Eres gracioso" dijo ella, haciendo que Trent se golpeara su propia frente, rendido.

-Harold y Heather- Siguió leyendo Blaineley.

Harold se aproximo a su nueva compañera y le otorgó una amistosa sonrisa. Heather, con su típico humor de siempre con él, le sacó la lengua.

-Izzy y Noah.-

Antes de que Noah pudiera desprender sus ojos de su libro y decir alguna queja, Izzy saltó emocionadamente sobre él para abrazarlo, gritando "¡Iupi!".

-Courtney y… Cody- Dijo la profesora rubia, después de tardar un poco en leer la última nota.

Courtney se acercó, entre sus compañeros, a Blaineley.

-Señorita Blaineley, lo siento pero no quiero estar en un equipo con él, Cody y yo somos… muy diferentes- Pronunció más las dos últimas palabras para que Cody lo escuchara mejor. La castaña todavía seguía teniendo odio hacia él, a pesar de que las razones no eran muchas.

-Los opuestos se atraen Courtney, y no sé bien que tendrá que ver eso o qué significado tiene pero, ¡Déjenme terminar de una vez por todas esta estúpida clase para irme de aquí!-

Después de ya estar las parejas de Química armadas, Baineley habló nuevamente para explicarles lo que harán a continuación. Las parejas eran muy disparejas: Bridgette y Duncan, Dakotazoide y Cameron, Mike y Beth, Sierra y (muy que le pese) Alejandro, etc.

-Me parece que te equivocaste amiga- le dijo Ligthning a la profesora- Me pusiste con un chico.-

-¡Que NO soy un chico, Ligthning!- Le gritó Jo, irritada.

-Ahora que ya están las adorables parejitas de Coldwater School, ¡Vamos a ponernos a bailar!- La mujer antiguamente llamada "Mildred", le da la orden a el oso dj, Bruno, de que pusiera música lenta para bailar el vals.

-¿¡QUÉ?!, ESTO TIENE QUE SE UNA BROMA, ¿VERDAD?, ¡Nos emparejaste a todos nosotros solo para bailar? ¡¿Qué clase de Química es esta?!- Dijo Alejandro.

-Para poder trabajar en pareja deben conocer a su pareja, sentir su pareja. Y no hay nada más perfecto para ello que el baile de salón. Además es muy divertido verlos hacer cosas ridículas que yo les digo, ¿Por qué no fui maestra antes?- Le contesto Blaineley con una sonrisa superficial.

Después de muchas quejas y amenazas de que llamarán a sus abogados por no estudiar cómo se debe, los chicos y las chicas ya estaban bailando el embarazoso baile lento. Heather le pisó innumerables veces los pies a Harold, en su mayoría, a propósito; LeShawna y Dj se llevaban bien, por otro lado, así que tomaban esto como una situación algo graciosa; Bridgette y Duncan no se podían ni mirar, el rechazo que sentían entre ellos era mayor. Y así fue como chicas y chicos balaron esta penosa canción romántica, ellos con sus manos en las caderas de sus parejas y ellas con sus manos en los hombros de ellos.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te estoy odiando en este momento Anderson.- le susurro Courtney a Cody, después de ver como él, con manos temblorosas, ponía sus manos en la cintura de la CIT.

El muchacho no podía decir nada, estaba muy nervioso y asustado. ¿Por qué Courtney?, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas en este instituto le tenía que tocar ella? Parecía que el Universo lo odiaba.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!- Interrumpió la profesora de Química- Esto es un baile de salón, no la danza de la lluvia. Ustedes tienen que estar más juntos- Arrimo los cuerpos de Courtney y Cody cada vez más, ahora si podían verse cara a cara hasta el punto de sentir sus alientos. Si, el Universo lo odiaba a él, definitivamente.

-¡Vas a estar TAN arruinada cuando mis abogados se enteren de esto!- La fulminó Courtney con la mirada a la rubia teñida.

Izzy y Noah pasaron por ahí, a diferencia de los demás, ella era la que dominaba a su pareja haciendo el papel de "hombre" y Noah de "mujer".

-¡Vamos Noah! ¡Bailemos Tango! ¡Olee!- Dijo la alocada pelirroja con una rosa roja en su boca.

- ¿A caso te diste cuenta de que esto no es "Tango", genio?- dijo Noah después de que Izzy lo sostuviera abajo.

-¡Salvajes eso no es así!- La profesora de Química se fue detrás de Izzy y Noah, dejando a los dos castaños solos.

Courtney rió por lo bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Cody con miedo.

-De que esta será la primera y única vez que tengas a una chica tan cerca- Contestó ella, burlándose de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Crees que yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Preferiría comer lodo de las zapatillas de Owen, antes que estar bailando contigo tan apegado!- Se defendió el joven, ruborizándose un poco al decir la frase "apegado".

-Eres un friki.

-Mandona.

-Nerd.

-Bruja.

-Niñito de mami.

Y así siguieron discutiendo los dos adolescentes mientras bailaban el acalorado baile de salón.

**Final capítulo 2! 11 páginas y un día entero escribiendo, pero realmente creo que fue divertido! Ojala les haya gustado amigo, déjenme sus reviews para saber que tal me va Primero que nada quiero agradecerle muchísimo a gothicgirlGXD por darme la idea de la escena del auditorio entre Duncan y Gwen, y cuando Bridgette y Gwen van a darles ánimos a Courtney. Le doy créditos a ella y muchas gracias por ayudarme, me ayudaste a conectar partes que no sabía cómo relacionar entre sí Espero que te haya gustado el momento gwuncan, no soy muy buena haciendo interacciones con ellos, pero no te preocupes trataré de mejorar con el tiempo ;).**

**Como siempre quiero decirles a todos que se tomaron su tiempo para valorar mi historia comentando y poniendo favorito o follow GRACIAS! Le agradezco mucho a ScaleneCandy por ser una fiel lectora desde el principio y apostar a el fanfic, siempre con muy buena onda ¡Tus comentarios me hacen sonreír mucho!.**

**También gracias a ducneynation07, quién a pesar de ser fan de Duncan y Courtney, respetó mis ideas de las parejas y me apoyó en todo. Gracias por darme ese valioso consejo, ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! :D**

**Gracias Fasara por decirme que te gustó mucho ¡No te afeites la cabeza!, tu pelo debe ser hermoso y no podemos hacerle eso a una belleza natural :O gwuncan es solo una pareja, no tienes que afeitarte solo por leer de ellos ;)**

**También gracias a sakaki-sam DXC 12345 y a Marie ¡Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios! Me hace feliz saber que se entretuvieron y rieron con los anteriores capítulos, ¡Espero seguir haciéndolo!**

**¡No se vallan amigos que aún queda más a continuación! El próximo capítulo es la fiesta de Geoff y todos sabemos que ocurre en las fiestas… muajaja :O**

**Como no los quiero dejar con tanta intriga, aquí les dejo un poquito del dialogo entre Cody y Courtney:**

**-¡Puedo volar Cody! ¡Yo creo que puedo!- Dijo Courtney elevando sus brazos como un ave.**

**-¡Espiritualmente creo que puedes volar, físicamente no! ¡Baja de ahí!- Dijo él alarmado temiendo por que ella salte del balcón.**

**- **_**"I believe I can fly….!"- **_**Cantaba ella la exitosa canción de R. Kelly.**

**Jajaja, termine. Esa Courtney es toda una loquilla :3. **

**Siguán pendientes de más capítulos y no se olviden de comentar! LOS SUPER AMO! **

**SOFII.R**


	5. Capitulo 3: la fiesta de Geoff

"_La mejor manera de que no te rompan el corazón es fingir que no tienes corazón" _

Capitulo 3: La fiesta de Geoff

**POV´S NARRADOR**

Courtney se encuentra en su habitación observando por la ventana su tranquilo barrio mientras se ahoga en pensamientos. Por fin llegó el viernes y eso quería decir que había llegado la esperada fiesta de Geoff, que seguramente será asombrosa tomando en cuenta su gran talento organizando fiestas.

A pesar de que la castaña le había dicho a él y a Bridgette que estaría ocupada esta noche llenando solicitudes universitarias y haciendo tarea, Courtney tenía insaciables ganas de ir a la fiesta y divertirse como nunca lo había hecho en estos días. Ella les había mentido a la parejita, tarea no tenía y las solicitudes ya las había enviado hace más de un mes, sin recibir respuesta alguna (otra de las cosas que la preocupaban).

Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les mintió a sus amigos si en verdad tenía ganas de ir? Dos palabras: su madre.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

Son las 7:00 p.m, el cielo está comenzando a oscurecer y muy pronto comenzara la fiesta de Geoff. Sinceramente, me gustaría ir a esa fiesta. Estoy ahora parada frente a la ventana de mi recamara con los brazos cruzados, viendo a través de ella mi barrio. Vaya es muy tranquilo y silencioso. Tal vez por eso mis padres y yo vivimos aquí, donde nadie puede escuchar las discusiones de mis padres por las noches.

Hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre. Mi madre dice que es porque lo ascendieron en su empleo y por eso debe trabajar horas extras en una ciudad lejana, por lo que se debe hospedar en un hotel. Pero creo que en parte es para que no haya discusiones entre ellos y no lleguen a divorciarse. Extraño mucho a mi papá, la casa se siente vacía sin él. De vez en cuando hablo con él por teléfono, preguntándole cómo esta y cuándo volverá, pero la respuesta siempre es la misma "no lo sé aun". Cielos, si ya no se aman ¿Por qué no se divorcian ya y dejan de torturarme de esta manera?, antes eran los gritos y discusiones entre ellos por las noches, ahora la ausencia de mi padre. ¡No puedo más! ¡El amor es una tontería!, la gente miente cuando dice que está enamorada. Todo termina tarde o temprano, al igual que Duncan y yo…

Un dolor profundo siento en mi pecho, haciendo que mi mandíbula comenzara a temblar y mis ojos a cristalizarse. ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡No quiero llorar! "Ni se te ocurra", comienzo a regañarme en voz baja para que no caiga la primer lagrima. De pronto comienzo a recordar un momento de mi infancia con mi padre.

**Flashback**

En este recuerdo Courtney tiene cinco años. Ella está con su padre en su habitación, jugando a la fiesta de té. Courtney lleva puesto un hermoso vestido de princesa color lila y una tiara; la niña amaba disfrazarse de princesa y jugar con su padre, él era su mejor amigo. Su madre aún no ha llegado del trabajo.

-Los codos sobre la mesa no, señor Barlow- Lo regaña haciéndose la adulta la pequeña Courtney.

-Lo siento princesita Courtney- Le sonríe su papá, siguiéndole con el juego.

-Disculpas aceptadas- dice ella haciendo voz de mujer adulta- ¿Qué le parece los pastelillos que nuestra cocinera Dorothea hizo? ¿A caso no están deliciosos?-

- Muy buenos- Dice George (padre de la niña), con la boca llena de los deliciosos pastelillos.

-¡Papaaaa!- Lo regaña otra vez por hablar con la boca llena haciendo "caprichito".

-Jajajajaja ¡Como me gusta cuando te pones así!- Dice su padre con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No es gracioso!- Las mejillas de la niña se tornan colorados, frunce el seño.

George sigue riéndose al ver el nuevo "color" de su hija.

-Oh, pero ¿Sabes que es más gracioso? ¡COSQUILLAS!- Rápidamente comienza a darle cosquillas a la niña. Esta al principio trata de resistirse pero finalmente ríe a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡ya basta papi! Jajajajaja ¡No es gracioso! Jajajajajajaaj.- La niña sigue riéndose mientras se mueve de un lado a otro en su posición y sacude sus piernitas.

Se escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse. Su madre había llegado del trabajo tarde, como siempre. Había estado con Michael, abogado de la familia y secretario de la mujer; con quien tenían una relación de amantes a espaldas de su esposo y su hija.

Courtney y su padre se quedaron congelados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. "¡He vuelto!" se escucha desde abajo su madre decir con mucha animosidad, por razones obvias.

-Courtney creo que es tiempo de que te vayas a la cama, es un poco tarde y mañana tienes preescolar- Le dice su padre dulcemente, pero con tristeza. George no quería que su hija este despierta para presenciar el momento que iba a venir a continuación.

-Pero no tengo sueño, papá-

George no le contesta, inmediatamente sube a la pequeña a su cama, le coloca el pijama, y la arropa para que descansará lo más rápido y tranquilo posible. Le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y se dirige a la puerta. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando la dulce e inocente voz de su hijita lo hace voltear.

-Papi…- Dice la niña.

-¿Si hija?-

-¿Puedes cantarme la canción que todas las noches me cantas y que tanto me gusta?- Le pregunta ella con una sonrisita tierna.

-Perdón mi niña, pero hoy estoy algo cansado. Mañana te la cantaré.- Le contesta George lanzándole una sonrisa calmada.

La niña acepta con desilusión la respuesta y se recuesta en su cama, abrazando a su coneja de peluche.

Al ver su hija dormir inocentemente, su padre apaga la luz y cierra la puerta. Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con su esposa.

-¡Hola! No esperaba que estés despierto a esta hora.- Dice Catherine.

-No esperaba que llegaras tú a esta hora.- Le contesta su esposo algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Levanta una ceja la hermosa mujer.

-Quiero decir eso. Que es la cuarta vez en la semana que llegas tarde a casa.-

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo George. Las clases de música y defensa personal de Courtney no se pagan solas, sin contar ese carísimo instituto.-

-No metas a Courtney en esto. Sé lo que pasa, he llamado a tu jefa y me ha dicho que sales más temprano de lo que llegas aquí.-

-¡¿Otra vez George?! ¡¿De nuevo piensas que te engaño?! ¡No seas ridículo!- Levanta la voz la morena de cabello rubio.

-¡No me levantes la voz Catherine! ¡Ambos sabemos muy bien qué es lo que pasa aquí!- Levanta la voz su esposo. Las mejillas del mismo se tornan color rojo, al igual que su hija anteriormente.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Trabajo duro todo el día esperando llegar a casa y encontrarme con mi familia, y me haces una escena! ¡Me das asco!-

Mientras Catherine y George discutían alzando su voz cada vez más. Courtney estuvo todo ese tiempo siendo espectadora. La niña está apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto, abrazando a su conejito de peluche y viendo con ojos preocupados la pelea de sus papas. La discusión entre la pareja sigue y sigue, pero la pequeña no quiere escuchar más. Así que se recuesta a su cama abrazando con más fuerza a su peluche, en necesidad de un abrazo protector. "No llores Señora Abrazos, ellos van a hacer las paces, ya lo veras", le dice a su conejita. Despues de decir esto, la pequeña Courtney comienza a cantar para calmarse la canción que su padre le canta antes de irse a dormir, de a poquito lagrimitas caen de las suaves y jóvenes mejillas de la niña.

_Tú eres mi Sol_

_Mi único Sol, yo soy feliz cuando tú estas_

_Nunca sabrás, no. Cuanto te quiero_

_Por favor no dejes de brillar…_

Finalmente, la niña quedo dormida.

**Fin del Flashback**

**POV´S NARRADOR**

Courtney ya había empezado a llorar en silencio sin darse cuenta. Jamás en la vida había sentido un dolor tan profundo como ese recuerdo le había hecho sentir. "Tonta, deja de llorar" se vuelve a criticar la joven mientras se seca rápidamente los ojos con los dedos. Pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo. "¡Te dije que ya basta Courtney! ¡Eres una ganadora! ¡Los ganadores no lloran!" se repite un poco mas fastidiada. Se escucha un "¡TOC TOC!" en la puerta.

-Courtney, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Emm… un momento- dice ella mientras se arregla velozmente para que no se percatara de que estuvo llorando.

Después de un rato, la hija le da el permiso a su madre para que pase. Catherine entra y comienzan a hablar sobre cosas como la escuela y como le va con ser la próxima presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, algo que aun no había logrado.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

-Bueno si no hay nada más que hablar me retiro- dice mi madre.

Vamos Courtney, pregúntale lo de la fiesta antes de que se valla.

-Emm… ¿madre?-

-¿Qué sucede hija?- Se dio la vuelta ¡Sí!, es mi momento de preguntarle.

Sigue Court, no te quedes callada. Respira y solo deja que las palabras salgan.

-Estaba preguntándome si esta noche podía…- bajo la mirada tímidamente.

Mi madre me sigue viendo esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué no me salen las palabras? No tengo que tenerle miedo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?; las manos comienzan a temblarme y mis ojos no paran de examinar cada sección tímidamente.

-¿Decías Courtney?- Dice mi madre con ojos acusantes.

-Me preguntaba si esta noche puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de Bridgette, tenemos un trabajo que entregar y no quedaremos en su casa toda la noche a repasar.- Dije rápidamente.

¡Oh maldición! ¿Por qué dije eso? Estaba tan cerca.

La expresión de mamá se suavizo. Me sonrió y me dijo que si podía ir. Genial, odio mentirle a mi mama. Luego me contó que esta noche tendrá que estar trabajando en turno nocturno, me pregunto para qué (sarcásticamente ya que lo sé). Mamá se retira y me quedo sola de nuevo en mi habitación. Perfecto ahora tendré que llamar a Bridge y pedirle si me puedo quedar en su casa mientras ella está en esa fabulosa fiesta…Mmmm… o quizás no. Una sonrisa astuta se dibuja en mi rostro.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

Luego de unas horas la castaña ya se había bañado y arreglado para la fiesta. Su madre ya se había ido hace un par de horas, quedando ella sola en la espera de que Bridgette la recoja para ir a la fiesta. La joven viste una falda coral unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, muy delicada con una linda blusa blanca, unos tacones no muy altos y una chaqueta de jean. Su look no era muy de salir de fiesta pero lucia bien a pesar de ser algo casual. Se estaba maquillando cuando tocan el timbre de su gran casa.

**POV´S BRIDGETTE**

Acabamos de llegar con Gwen en su auto a la casa de Courtney. ¡Guaau! Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la casa de ella, me había olvidado lo linda y grande que era. En fin, baje del auto para buscar a Court, dejando a Gwen esperando por nosotras en el asiento del conductor, en la parte del parking del barrio. No tenía pensado ir a recoger a mi amiga para la fiesta después de lo que ella me había contado. Sin embargo hoy me llamo preguntándome si la podía llevar y de paso quedarse a dormir en mi casa. Obviamente no tuve ningún problema y acepté. Pero qué raro que de pronto se sienta interesada por ir cuando antes dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, ¿no?

Courtney abrió la puerta, nos abrazamos amistosamente y me invitó a pasar unos minutos.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

-¡Woow Bridge estas preciosa!- ciertamente lo está. Lleva puesto un hermoso vestido corto al cuerpo color rojo, debió salirle muy caro debido al encaje tan complejo.

-Lo sé- giro en su lugar alardeando de su belleza, ambas nos reímos por lo ocurrido.

-¡A Geoff se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea con ese atrevido vestido, amiga!-

-Jajajaja, me lo puse por él. Por nuestro aniversario. Sé que él se está haciendo el que no lo recuerda para darme una sorpresa, por eso quiero estar lo mejor preparada cuando esto ocurra.- me sonrió.

- Jajajajaja ¡eres una chica muy astuta Bridge!- bromee haciendo que ella riera conmigo.

- ¿Y tú qué?- Preguntó ella haciéndome confundir.

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Courtney, no me digas que vas a ir así a la fiesta.- me miro acusante, tal cual lo hace mi mamá.

-Yo no le veo nada malo a lo que estoy usando, me gusta- evite su mirada tímidamente como lo hago con mi madre.

Mi amiga rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa Courtney, solo que pensé que te pondrías algo más llamativo. Jajaja creí que era yo la que le gustaba ser casual.- bromeo para levantarme el ánimo. Le sonreí sin mostrar los dientes.

Escucho la bocina del auto. Es Gwen gritando que nos apuráramos.

**POV´S GWEN**

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Gótica aburriéndose aquí!- Les grite a las chicas para que salieran de la casa y entraran al auto.

De pronto giro la cabeza por casualidad y veo una sombra entre los arbustos ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Emm… ¿Hola?- le hablo a la misteriosa sombra tratando de saber quién o qué es. No responde.-Mas te vale que salgas de ahí o sino tendré que ir ahí por ti. No te tengo miedo, tengo… tengo… unos dados- Digo sacando los dados decoradores del auto, me sentí tan tonta luego de decir eso. La sombra desapareció sin darme respuesta alguna.

Al rato llegaron Courtney y Bridgette.

-¡¿Vieron eso?!- señalo hacia donde estuvo la sombra misteriosa.

-¿Ver qué, Gwen?- me pregunta Bridgette.

-Eso… la cosa esa… la… nada, olvídenlo.- Me rindo, seguramente era un animal que merodiaba por ahí. No vale la pena. –Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a la fiesta!- Motivo a las chicas.

-Creí que no eras de la clase de chica fiestera, Gwen- Me dice Bridgette levantando una seja, al lado de ella Courtney imita su expresión.

-Bueno… ya sabes jeje tu novio es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente de ir a fiestas y eso- me sonrojo.

-¡Tienes razón! Él es increíble, y más lo será hoy cuando me de mi gran sorpresa por nuestro aniversario- dice con cara de enamorada Bridge mientras sube al auto con Courtney.

-Emm, ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de parejitas felices y corazoncitos e ir a la fiesta?- interrumpe Courtney.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, enciendo el auto y me dirijo con ellas a la casa de Geoff.

**En la fiesta**

**POV´S NARRADOR**

La fiesta esta increíble, hay buena música a todo volumen, la comida esta deliciosa, hay alcohol, luces, gente bailando, conversando, besándose, y todo lo demás que ocurre en una fiesta. Las tres amigas llegan a la fiesta, examinando cada rincón asombradas por el gran trabajo de Geoff.

Ven a Izzy como dj, pasando sus manos por los discos de vinilo y tocando los botones del estéreo muy divertida. A Tyler y Lindsay besuqueándose en un rincón más apartado. Y a Owen, Ligthning, Scott, Brick, y Ezequiel jugando a hacer "fondo" con los barriles de cerveza, Owen obviamente es el que esta bebiendo la gran cantidad de cerveza mientras los otros lo animan diciendo "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!" al unisonó.

-¡No logro ver a Geoff!- Le dice Bridgette a las chicas, levantando la voz para que se escuche sobre la música.

-¡Y yo no logro ver a Dun… - se detiene Gwen, al ver los ojos acusantes de Courtney en ella. La gótica gira los ojos, haciendo como si no paso nada.

-Debe estar con Dj, iré a buscarlo.- Dice la rubia surfista perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Emm… yo… yo… también. Iré a buscar a Geoff- Dice Gwen tratando de salir de esa embarazosa situación de estar a solas con Courtney.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes sola aquí!- Le dice Courtney preocupada. Gwen no la escuchó, así que no volvió.

-¡Perfecto!, ¡estoy sola! ¿Ahora qué hare?, todos aquí me odian.- reniega la castaña en voz alta.

En eso siente que alguien la choca por atrás, provocando que pierda un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Auch!, ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Dice Courtney levantando la vista para ver de quien se trata.

-Vaya, con que tuviste el descaro de venir aquí, aún sabiendo que nadie en esta fiesta te quiere. Debo admitirlo, tienes agallas- Dice Heather. "¡Argh! ¡Heather! ¡Lo que faltaba!, ¿Por qué no me puede dejar en paz?" piensa Courtney.

-Por supuesto que vine aquí Heather. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que se queda en su casa porque no tuvo pareja para un baile de su escuela, y se quedó toda la noche en su casa besuqueándose con su gato Asesino. ¿No te resulta familiar?- Pregunta la castaña haciéndole recordar la vez que Gwen publico en su blog un video de Heather siendo lamida en la boca por su gato.

-¡Ese video está editado!- Dice Heather enfurecida.

-Preguntaré a las tres millones de visitas en internet si es editado- se cruza de brazos Courtney con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡ARGH! Ya veras, esta partida no la ganaste- la amenaza la asiática. Luego de esto de pierde entre la multitud dejándola sola de nuevo.

Media hora después, Geoff se paro sobre una plataforma del jardín y le habla a la multitud. Al lado de él están Trent, Justin, Cody, Harold, y Dj. Quienes ya saben que es lo que se va a mencionar.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención!- dice el rubio con un micrófono para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. -¡IZZY APAGA ESA MUSICA YA!- le grita a la pelirroja, quien lo le había hecho caso.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que es la buena música rubio teñido!- dice Izzy enojada porque tuvo que parar su música justo en su momento de mayor inspiración.

-Los he convocados todos aquí por una buena razón, a pesar de que esto puede ser una fiesta- prosigue Geoff.

-¡Pero es una gran fiesta viejo!- dice Owen- Woohoo!- levanta los brazos muy feliz.

-¡Gracias, viejo!- dice Geoff- Pero hay una razón por la que hoy celebramos y es porque…-

-Oh LeShawna ¡Lo va a decir!. Debe ser por nuestro aniversario ¡Estoy segura! Él es tan lindo- dice Bridgette tomando del brazo a LeShawna e impidiendo que la negra rapera pudiera darle un sorbo a su vaso.

-¡QUEMAREMOS TODOS LOS UNIFORMES DE LA ESCUELA!- Dice Geoff celebrando. Seguido de este todo el mundo empezó a ovacionarse, gritar y aplaudir.

-¡QUÉ!- dice indignada la surfista. Se mete entre la multitud y trata de poder aproximarse a su novio.

El rubio les da la orden a sus amigos que prendan la fogata gigante que esta armada en el centro del lugar, Harold y Justin lo encienden. El fuego comienza a tomar más poder convirtiéndose en una gran fogata encendida. "¡Ahora los uniformes!" le dice a Cody y Trent. Ellos toman todos los uniformes que se habían encargado con anticipo de tomar de los casilleros de sus compañeros gracias a la llave maestra que robaron de la sala de maestros. Un gran "**¡NOOO!" **los detiene de hacer lo que iban a realizar. Era Courtney, quien se la había arreglado para llegar lo más rápido posible para detenerlos.

-¡No lo hagan!- les ordena la castaña a Trent y Cody.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Geoff.

-¡Por qué NO! ¡Los uniformes son una parte importante de la educación! Y…- la joven empieza a sacarles los uniformes de las manos a Cody y Trent con euforia mientras habla. Un gran **"¡Buuuuuuu!" **hizo el público. "¡Es una aguafiestas!" dijo Eva, "¡Que aburrida eres!" dijo Beth, "Oh Vieja ¡No puedes ser tan anticuada!" dijo Litghning.

Las mejillas de Courtney cambiaron al rojo vivo. Ahora definitivamente, todo el mundo la odiaba. La castaña no supo qué hacer, las voces criticonas de todos la dejaban desconcertada.

-Quiero decir… err… que no pueden quemarlos porque mírenlos. Están asombrosos estos trajes- Todos se callaron mirándola con una ceja levantada- Además, no vale la pena tirar algo que no usamos. ¡Donémoslo a la caridad! Hay miles de niños que sufren de frio y no tienen nada que ponerse ¿y ustedes tiran estos trajes?-

-¡Tiene razón! Donar la ropa es mucho mejor que quemarla. Además la atmosfera de la madre Tierra se ensurucara más de lo que se está ensuciando por culpa de esa malvada fogata.- Dice Dawn. B también apoya la idea de Courtney levantando el pulgar arriba.

-¡Fiuuuf!- Dice aliviada la castaña. Dicho esto ella se baja de la plataforma con los uniformes en sus brazos, siendo aún observada por los ojos irritados de los otros alumnos.

-Ok… entonces ¡Que sigua la fiesta amigos!- Dice Geoff. Izzy regresa a su música y los Hermanos del Drama apagan la fogata con baldes de agua. Alguien que lo toca por el hombro de atrás hace que se volteara.

-¡Bridge! ¡Aquí estas amor!, ¡Guauu te ves increíble!- La mira embobado por su vestido provocativo. La rubia le da un cachetazo en la mejilla, el joven se queja de dolor acariciándose la mejilla.

-¡AYY! ¿Y eso qué vino?-

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de el día mas importante de nuestra relación y le dieras más atención a este tonto retiro de uniformes!- Grita muy enfurecida Bridgette.

-¿Día mas importante de nuestra relación? ¿De que estas…. Oh – Geoff recapacita de que hoy es su aniversario. –Bridge, perdóname.- le suplica arrepentido.

-¡Nada de "perdóname Bridge"! ¡Hoy iba a ser nuestro gran día y tu lo echaste a perder!- La rubia se va corriendo fuera de la fiesta. Desde lo lejos escucha un **"¡Bridge regresa! ¡No te vayas! ¡Perdóname!"**. Pero la rubia no vuelve.

Minutos más tarde todos seguían festejando en el jardín. Exceptuando a Courtney. La chica todavía tenía vergüenza por lo que hizo. De vez en cuando la miraban sus compañeros y susurraban entre ellos. Nada bueno para ella. Decidió mantenerse al margen de la celebración, estando contra la pared como espectadora mientras daba algunos sorbos a su vaso de cerveza.

**POV´S JUSTIN**

Paso por casualidad por ahí cuando veo a Courtney apoyada contra la pared. ¡Cielos! ¡Esta chica me vuelve loco!, esta vestida tan taaan atractiva. Esas piernas largas, esas manos delicadas, esa cintura, esos ojos… Definitivamente la tengo que hacer mía. Ella no es como las otras chicas con las que he estado, fácil e ingenua, y eso me gusta. Quiero tenerla en mi cama y que ella este locamente enamorada de mi. ¡Seriamos la pareja más hermosa de todo Coldwater! Ya puedo ver nuestro nombre de pareja "Justney", es perfecto, hasta suena bonito para el nombre de alguno de nuestros hijos.

-¡Hola Court!- Le digo mostrándole mi sonrisa seductora.

-Esfúmate Justin- me dice mientras mira su vaso vacio. Debo estar poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-No- Otra vez me rechaza, ¡Vaya ella es indomable! Pero la tendré en mis brazos, sé que lo haré.

Me acerco a ella unos centímetros más, para que pueda sentir mi cuerpo cerca del de ella. En eso le acaricio la cara dulcemente.

-Te vez muy linda hoy- Le digo a su oído, se que le gustan esas cosas a las chicas. Nunca me ha fallado esta técnica.

-Eeehh… Justin estas muy cerca- Dice tratando de apartarse de mi. Vamos Courtney no te resistas, yo se que quieres estar conmigo.

-Define "muy cerca"- La tomo de la barbilla y me acerco para besarla en los labios. En eso ella se zafa y se aleja de mí.

-Se me termino la bebida. Iré a buscar mas- Dice ella completamente ruborizada. Se ve tan bella cuando esta asa. No puedo esperar para tenerla ya. Ella tiene que ser mía de una vez por todas.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

Me aleje de Justin y me fui a la zona de tragos. ¿Qué le sucede a ese chico? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de mí y me hablaba de esa manera? Tal vez estaba ebrio, pero no olí olor a alcohol en su aliento. El aliento que estaba tan cerca de mi cara.

Llego a la zona de tragos y me siento de un taburete, pido un vaso de cerveza y me lo bebo de una envión. Pido otro y me lo bebo también de n envión. Pido otro…

-¿Sabías que el alcohol mata neuronas?- Dice Noah al lado mío, presumiendo de su intelecto.

-¿Sabías que venir a una fiesta para leer un libro es aburrido?- Le reprimo molesta. ¿Qué se tiene que meter en mi vida? ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Fui instructora de campamento!

-Solo trataba de ayudarte, pero si quieres seguir tomando de la forma que lo estás haciendo continúa y mata todas las neuronas que tienes. Aunque creo que ya a esta altura no te quedo ninguna- ¡Arrgh! ¡Como lo aborrezco!

Me bebo otro vaso de cerveza en frente de él burlonamente y me largo con otro en mi mano. Vine aquí para divertirme, no para que todos estén pendientes de lo que yo haga bien y haga mal. ¡No puedo ser una chica correcta todo el tiempo! ¡Cometo errores al igual que la gente! ¿A caso ellos no?

Sigue caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando veo la gota que rebalsó mi baso. Veo a Gwen y a Duncan besándose apasionadamente en contra de un árbol. Me tapo la boca con las manos sin poder creerlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que caían entre mis dedos. **"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!, después de todo lo que vivimos ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" **grito impulsivamente. Duncan y Gwen se voltean viéndome a mí llorando. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Estoy toda colorada!

-¡Courtney!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo asombrados. Genial, hasta en eso coincidían.

Sin saber qué hacer, corro para que no me vieran entre la gente. "¡Princesa vuelve!" escucho decir a Duncan. Claro, ahora soy su princesa, como sea. Estoy desesperada, no veo a Britgette para que me lleve a casa. No quiero estar aquí, ¡no aguanto más! Grito el nombre de mi amiga varias veces pero no la encuentro. Sigo caminando entre la multitud, llegando a salir por el patio trasero hacia la calle. Este lugar se ve mucho mejor, es más tranquilo y nadie me puede ver. Por suerte me traje unas botellas de alcohol para pasar el rato y no pensar en los problemas. Me siento en el suelo frio y comienzo a beber de la primera botella. ¿Por qué Duncan? ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan rápido?, ¿Sera que lo nuestro nunca significo nada para ti? ¡Pues para mi si significo! ¡Y te amé! ¡Más de lo que pude amar a alguien! Más de lo que me amo a mi misma…

**POV´S NARRADOR**

Pasaron un par de horas y la castaña ya se había bebido todas las botellas. Estaba ebria, todo le daba vueltas por la cabeza, apenas podía mantener su cabeza levantada. De pronto salen Katie y Sadie entre risas.

-Jajajaja vamos muéstramelo, aquí nadie te verá- dice Sadie.

-Está bien- Katie levanta su blusa por encima de su vientre mostrándole a su amiga su nuevo pircing en el ombligo.

-¡Guaaau! ¡Es muy bonito Katie!- dice Sadie.

-¡Gracias amiga! Lo tengo desde el otro día cuando mi mama se fue de compras con sus amigas y yo me quede sola en casa. Entonces sin que se diera cuenta me fui a que me lo hicieran.-

-Increíble… y ¿Lloraste?-

-Un poquito, pero fue solo al ver la sangre salirse. Pero realmente lo valió.-

-¡Mira Katie! ¡Es Courtney!- Dice Sadie señalando a la morena en el suelo.

-Parece muy ebria. ¡Es como la vez que tu y yo nos fuimos a esa grandiosa fiesta en la playa!- Dice Katie entrando en recuerdos.

-¡Y todo el mundo estaba ebrio y comenzó a vomitar! Pero nosotras no lo hicimos porque eso es asqueroso-

-Ni que lo digas amiga…¿Tú crees que Courtney ahora vomita?-

-No lo sé, pero si lo hace que no lo haga en mi vestido. Es nuevo.-dice Sadie mirando su vestido al cuerpo negro.

-¡OH ADORO TU VESTIDO! Llevemos a Courtney a casa entonces antes de que se levante y nos ensucie a ambas- dice Katie.

Dicho y hecho, las mejores amigas por siempre tomaron a Courtney, quien estaba adormilada, por los pies y por los brazos. Sadie la llevaba por los brazos y Katie sujetaba sus piernas.

-Asi que Courtney ¿Por dónde vives?- Le pregunta Sadie sonriéndole.

Courtney no le contesta, estaba muy ebria para hablar.

-Creo que alguien tuvo una noche muy divertida- dice Katie. Las amigas empiezan a reírse.

**Mas tarde**

Katie y Sadie ya estaban cansadas de tanto caminar en tacones llevando el cuerpo de la chica tipo A. Estaban exhaustas y solo pensaban en ya terminar con esto para volver a sus camas a dormir.

-¿Calle Otawa era, no?- Pregunta Katie a Sadie.

-No lo sé, tal vez no estaríamos aquí si **alguien** hubiese escrito las coordenadas antes de que se durmiera Courtney- Dice Sadie irritada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sadie?- dice Katie molestándose.

-Tú sabes… no eres la mejor en eso de "concentrarse"- le replica Sadie con el seño fruncido.

Las amigas comienzan a discutir como lo habían hecho la vez que se perdieron en TDI.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres que te ayude ¡ME LARGO!- Dice Katie yéndose hacia la derecha.

-¡Yo también! ¡ME VOY!- Dice enfurecida Sadie y yéndose a la izquierda.

Sin darse cuenta las muy tontitas amigas inseparables dejaron a Courtney tirada en el pavimento de la calle a su suerte. Nadie pasaba por ahí, ya que todos estaban descansando a estas horas de la noche.

**POV´S CODY**

Estaba preparándome para irme a dormir cuando gritos desde mi calle hacen que me acerque a la ventana. Estaban Katie y Sadie discutiendo. Cuando la discusión se acabo las chicas se fueron dejando a ¿Cortney? Recostada en la calle. ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¿Esta ebria? Jajaja cielos cuando se enteren los chicos de que ella estaba ebria no me lo podrán creer, la señorita "yo hago todo bien" tomo demás ¿huh?

Pero se ve tan frágil y sola ahí en la calle… ¿Qué estás diciendo Cody? ¿Recuerdas cómo ella ha sido contigo y con los demás? Ella es malvada, traicionera y solo le interesa el dinero. La noche es muy fría, se puede enfermar. O peor algo malo le puede ocurrir en la calle, a estas horas es muy peligroso salir ¡Ya basta Cody! ¡Deja de sentirte mal por ella!

Me quedo unos segundos viéndola en el suelo, necesita ayuda. Suficiente, no puedo seguir viéndola así. Sé que me odiare después de esto pero no puedo dejarla ahí sola, mis padres me enseñaron a nunca dejar a alguien y mucho menor a una chica… por mas aterradora que la chica sea.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" me quejo mientras miro hacia arriba.

Sin ninguna otra opción, bajo las escaleras y salgo hacia la calle donde esta Courtney recostada en el suelo. La cubro con una manta que tome de mi habitación y la cargo con mis brazos como si fuera un bebé. Se me complico subir un poco las escaleras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi hermano y a mis padres pero finalmente lo logre. Llego a mi recamara y la recuesto en mi cama. Doy vueltas por la habitación mientras me acaricio la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¿Ahora qué hago? Es la primera vez que tengo a una chica en mi habitación ¿y tiene que ser ella y en esta situación? Gracias Dios te lo agradezco mucho- digo en voz alta sarcásticamente.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

Sin saber que hacer Cody decide llamar a Trent, para que viniera a su casa a ayudarlo.

-¿Hola?- contesta Trent.

-Tengo a Courtney en mi cama- dice nerviosamente Cody

-¿Enserio? ¡Asombroso viejo! Jamás pensé que un chico como tu tendría a una chica como ella, tu eres… y ella es… bueno tu sabes. Jajaja pero de verdad te felicito amigo- Dice Trent malentendiendo la situación.

**-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-** dice Cody ruborizándose por completo.

-Espera, los chicos tienen que saber de esto. ¡Oye Owen! ¡Noah!, ¡Cody encestó con Courtney!-

-¡Wohoo! ¡Puntos extras Anderson!- se escucha la vos de Owen en el teléfono.

-Jamás pensé que un perdedor como tu obtendría a una mamacita como ella- dijo Noah riéndose.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco jajaja- bromeo Trent.

Cody enojado porque sus amigos no lo escuchaban y ruborizado al rojo vivo apaga su teléfono. El castaño gira sobre sus talones pero solo puede ver su cama vacía. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" repite una y otra vez mientras busca por los rincones de la habitación.

En su búsqueda Cody sale al balcón de su habitación. Logra ver a la castaña sentada cobre el apoya manos, larga un suspiro de alivio pero luego se altera de nuevo al ver que la vida de ella corre peligro de caer.

-¡Courtney! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dice con el corazón en la boca el muchacho.

-¡Puedo volar Cody! ¡Yo creo que puedo!- Dice Courtney elevando sus brazos como un ave.

-¡Espiritualmente creo que puedes volar, físicamente no! ¡Baja de ahí!- dice él alarmado, temiendo por que ella salte del balcón.

-"I believe I can fly…"- Comenzó a cantar Courtney la exitosa canción de R. Kelly.

-Courtney, por favor te lo suplico. Baja de ahí- trata de acercarse Cody con cautela de no caer el también.

-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué me darás?- Dice ella caprichosamente.

-Lo que quieras, te lo prometo. Solo baja de allí-

-Dame un besito-

-¿QUE?- dice alarmado el joven. Sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

-Lo que escuchaste, dámelo y bajare de aquí.-

-¡No voy a besarte! ¡Estas ebria! Y cuando recuerdes esto querrás matarme-

-¡Pof Pof pof pof pof pof pof!- La muchacha hace sonido de gallina, burlandoce de él.

-¡Que no! Y es mi decisión final- se cruza de brazos determinadamente Cody.

-Jajajaja solo bromeaba. Quería ver que respondías. Está bien bajaré, solo si me cumples mi deseo más adelante- le sonríe Courtney.

-Está bien, lo hare- suspira agotado el castaño- Cody extiende sus brazos para sujetar a Courtney, la joven camina hacia él pero sin querer tropieza y cae sobre el pecho de Cody en el piso de la habitación. Cody sintió miedo de que ella lo golpeara al instante, pero para su sorpresa ella rio inocentemente.

-¡Genial!, ¡Como un ejercicio de confianza! Jajajaja- la castaña se levanta de su posición y salta sobre la cama.

Esa alegría en ella de alguna manera hizo que Cody sintiera algo muy reconfortante en su interior. Verla sonreír le hizo sentirse raro, su corazón latía muy fuerte. Se quedo unos instantes contemplándola saltar en su cama con cara de embobado, sonriéndole tontamente.

-¿Cody?-

-¿Si Court?- dijo él sin dejan de mirarla embobado.

-Tráeme comida, tengo hambre- lo mando hacia la cocina.

Cody volvió al planeta Tierra ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se fue a la cocina y de la heladera saco unos cuantos chocolates y caramelos que le encantaban a él.

-Ok Courtney aquí está la comida, cuando termines de comer vuelve a tu casa porque es tarde y… ¿Courtney? ¿Estás bien?-

La morena está sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en el costado de la cama. Ella está llorando con sus manos cubriéndole la cara. Cody se le acerca y trata de calmarla.

-No me veas… por favor…- dice ella entre sollozos.

-Courtney no llores, todo va a estar bien. Solo estas ebria, es común que cambies de estado cuando lo estas.-

-Todos me odian, mis padres me odian, yo me odio- prosigue la joven acurrucada en sus piernas.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- trata de consolarla.

-¡Si lo es!- levanta la cabeza para que pueda verla a los ojos. En eso él puede ver sus hermosos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

-Courtney, yo…- no sabe que decir él.

-¿Sabes lo que es despertar en medio de la noche por que tus pesadillas no te dejan dormir?, No ah entonces no te metas y déjame sufrir sola, como siempre lo he estado- Gira la cabeza para ver hacia otro lado.

-Si quieres podemos hablar de eso- dice pasivamente Cody.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Courtney se atreviera a hablarle.

-Tengo miedo Cody- dice con voz quebradiza. –Tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme.-

-Yo estoy aquí, no debes tener miedo- dice Cody dulcemente.

-No me hagas reír, no protegerías ni a una piedra- Dice Courtney con descaro.

Hubo una pausa pequeña antes de que ella se diera de la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Cody, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Tu tratas de ayudarme y yo te trato como a basura ¡Soy un monstruo!- Se vuelve a esconder su cara en sus manos para seguir llorando.

-No, no lo eres Courtney. Eres buena- Dice colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Buena? ¿Buena?, Soy una bruja, traicione a todo el mundo, mando todo el tiempo, soy gritona, violenta, y competitiva. Hice un millón de cosas malas en mi vida.- la chica se para abruptamente y toma la caja de chocolates y caramelos, se mete uno en la boca y comienza a hablar-Tal vez así es mi destino: voy a ser una anciana solterona fea con los dientes podridos y bigote de chocolate-

Cody se levanta para tranquilizarla, pero sin querer ambos pierden el equilibrio y caen sentados sobre un sofá azul. Courtney abrazando a Cody. Los chocolates y caramelos habían caído por todo el suelo. La castaña sigue llorando tristemente. Cody ruborizado nuevamente la abraza en forma protectora para que se sienta mejor.

-Odio mi vida, estoy sola en este mundo- Dice ella entre lamentos.

-No, no lo haces créeme. Estoy aquí, no tienes que sentirte sola, voy a estar para lo que necesites- le sonrió cálidamente para que se sintiera bien.

Courtney se detuvo de llorar y se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlo frente a frente. De pronto de percato de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Técnicamente ella estaba sobre él, y él la estaba abrazando, algo que le pareció muy raro a la muchacha pero no le importó, le empezó a agradar sentirse cerca de él, Cody le transmitía una tranquilidad que no podía explicar, y sinceramente era lindo estar abrazada a él. A Cody tampoco le desagrado estar pegado a Cortney, se sentía bien abrazarla. Ella era tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan sensible ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de esto?

-¿Cody?- Dijo Courtney viéndolo a los ojos inocentemente. Hecho que hizo que Cody se ruborizara más y más.

-Eeem ¿si Court?- dice el sonriéndole embobada mente.

-¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo lindos que son tus ojos?- dice sin modular muy bien ya que seguía ebria, mientras lo mira profundamente a sus ojos azules.

Sin saber por qué y siguiendo sus impulsos, ambos adolescentes cierran sus ojos y acercan lentamente sus labios para el en encuentro de los otros. Ta estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

Courtney comienza a vomitar en el regazo de Cody debido al efecto del alcohol.

-Tranquila, tranquila… no te preocupes por mi- Dice Cody corriendo el cabello de ella a un lado para que se ensuciara y acariciando la espalda de la misma. El chico trataba de no respirar el apestoso olor ya que tiene un estomago muy frágil, y el solo olerlo lo haría vomitar también.


	6. Capitulo 4: ¿Confías en mi?

Capitulo 4: ¿Confías en mí?

**A la mañana siguiente del sábado**

Courtney despertó en los brazos de Cody. Se habían quedado dormidos juntos, abrazados en la cama del joven. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pestañeando con paciencia, de pronto la sonrisa de un buen sueño de Courtney desapareció para convertirse en una expresión de confusión al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" se preguntó para sus adentros la muchacha. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y estaba confundida, no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior a causa del alcohol. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Cody, y su brazo lo estaba abrazando por su pecho. Él también mantenía su brazo sobre la espalda de ella terminando en su cintura, mientras dormía plácidamente. La castaña se levantó enseguida de una envión tambaleándose un poco, asustada, y observó hiperactivamente con sus ojos negros cada sección de la habitación. Su rostro estaba confuso y pálido. Y su respiración estaba alterada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grita Courtney haciendo que Cody se despertara alterado y cayera de la cama.

-¡¿QUE HAGO AQUÍ?!- Grita nuevamente asustada.

-Courtney… ¡Auch!- se queja del dolor de espalda Cody debido a la caída- No te asustes, verás yo…- trata de explicarle.

-¡¿Me secuestraste?!- Lo acusa ella con el dedo índice y alejándose de él, estando a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Se levanta Cody y trata de acercarse ella para tranquilizarla- Tú estabas ebria, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡¿Me emborrachaste?!- Le grita Courtney enfurecida.

-No, no. Court, escúchame…- se comienza a poner más nervioso de lo que estaba. Sus manos se movían de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué paso anoche?! ¡Dime! Y más te vale que seas sincero.- lo mira con una mirada asesina.

-¡Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer! Mira, ayer estabas ebria así que te traje a mi cuarto para…-

**-¡Pervertido!**- Dice la castaña sin dejarlo terminar la oración- Te aprovechaste de mi cuando estaba ebria. Oh, pero ya verás ¡Mis abogados te demandarán! ¡Lo juro! ¡¿Qué más me hiciste?! ¡¿Me drogaste y por eso no recuerdo nada?! -

-¡Por supuesto que **NO COURTNEY**!- Grita Cody completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

De pronto tocan la puerta. Es Jane, madre de Cody.

-¿Cody está todo bien ahí adentro? Escucho gritos- Dice su madre detrás de la puerta.

Courtney iba a gritar auxilio pero Cody se le aproxima rápidamente para callarla colocando su mano en la boca de la joven y presionándola contra la pared para que no huyera. La castaña intenta zafarse pero él la tiene con una fuerza increíble, aún para él.

-Na- Nada, mamá- tartamudea el chico manteniendo a Courtney callada. La misma lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras intenta salirse de sus brazos que la contienen contra la pared.

Su madre se va por el pasillo. Courtney le lame la mano a él para que se alejara de ella.

-Auu, ¡qué asco! ¡Me lamiste!- dice el sacando su mano de la boca de ella y limpiándola en su pantalón.

-El verdadero asco aquí eres tú. ¿Quién te piensas que eres? Emborrachando y drogando a las chicas solo para que ellas vengan a tu habitación, ¡y encima con tus padres en casa! ¡ESTAS ENFERMO!- Dice ella con furia en sus ojos.

**-¡¿Por qué no me escuchas y dejas de ser tan histérica?!-** dice Cody molesto. Ya se le había terminado la paciencia.

-Oh, no lo sé.- dice sarcástica- **¡Tal vez porque desperté en la habitación de un chico que apenas conozco y abrazada a él!-**

-¡Si me dejaras explicarte!-

- **¡HAZLO ENTONCES!- **

Cody estaba por explicarle lo que había pasado ayer cuando vuelven a tocar la puerta pero esta vez era su hermano Devin. "Oh ahora ¿Qué?" piensa exhausto. Devin pregunta si puede entrar para buscar su skate, Cody le dice que ahora no, porque está ocupado. Pero su hermano menor insiste rebeldemente y amenaza con abrir la puerta.

Sabiendo que su hermano menor no es de fiar, Cody le da la señal con la mirada a Courtney de que se escondiera porque iba a entrar. Courtney no le hace caso, levantando la ceja desafiantemente y cruzando los brazos. Él gira sus ojos, molesto y la empuja adentro de su guardarropa, con una gran fuerza que la impresionó, sin importarle cuantas quejas hizo la castaña.

Devin pasa justo después de que Cody pudiera meter a Courtney en el guardarropa. Su hermano menor examina cada rincón como si estuviera oliendo algo raro.

-Vamos Devin, no tengo todo el día- dice molesto su hermano mayor.

-Aquí hay olor raro… es como… perfume de mujer- dice él pensativamente. Luego toma su skate de un rincón y lo mira a su hermano mayor esperando una respuesta.

Cody entro en cólera, si Devin se enteraba que Courtney estaba allí le contaría en seguida a sus padres y estaría en serios problemas. La muchacha empieza a golpear las paredes del guardarropa en donde estaba encerrada, pero Cody se apoya contra el mismo para que su hermano no sospechara.

-¿Perfume de mujer?, je je deja de bromear ¿quieres?- Dice Cody con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras detiene los golpes del closet.

-Estoy seguro que es perfume de mujer, lo conozco perfectamente- Dice Devin alardeando de su conocimiento con mujeres ya que él tenía mucho más éxito con ellas que Cody. Le da una mirada graciosa a su hermano- Cody, no me digas que eres travesti por las noches- bromea mientras se ríe a carcajada. Courtney rió por lo bajo.

Cody estaba rojo de la impotencia mientras Devin, y Courtney se burlaban de él.

-Ja ja ja- ríe sarcásticamente- que gracioso hermanito, ahora vete.

Su hermano se va mirándolo divertido a Cody. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a su hermano mayor. Cuando Devin ya se había ido de allí, el castaño abre la puerta de su guardarropa dejando salir a Courtney. Ella sale lentamente mientras lo observa con mirada de "te voy a matar mientras duermas" a Cody.

-Okay, ahora ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte lo que realmente paso?- dice él un poco mas tranquilizado.

-Mmmm… prefiero volver a Narnia. Allí estaba mucho más divertido y seguro que en esa habitación- dice ella sarcásticamente.

Cody bufa.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan terca y prestar atención?- dice devolviéndole la mirada irónica.

-Quiero irme de aquí, ¡AHORA!- impone la CIT.

-Oh, ¿quieres irte? Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo- finge dolor Cody, con sarcasmo. Acto que hizo que ella lo detestara aun más, pero no le importo a él, ya estaba cansado de que lo tratara así. Tenía que defenderse.

-Tú eres tan… tan- se acerca a él con dedo acusador, mirándolo con furia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy?- dice devolviéndole la ira.

-Roñoso- dice ella sintiéndose tonta después de decir eso.

Cody levantó una ceja.

-¿En cerio? ¿Roñoso?- la mira con ojos aburridos pero algo divertido por la palabra.

Courtney agarra un almohadón que estaba en el suelo y comienza a golpearlo por encima de los hombros a Cody. Le paga como tres veces mientras este trata de protegerse con sus manos. Dicha escena causaba mucha gracia a pesar de la situación.

-No puedo pensar un mejor adjetivo cuando estoy furiosa. Pero créeme, de esta no te saldrás con la tuya.- Sigue azotándolo con el almohadón con violencia.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!- repite él de dolor mientras corre hacia la puerta. Una vez llegado ahí, Courtney le lanza el almohadón que tenía en su mano pero este logra esquivarlo y de paso reírse burlonamente de ella.

-¡Ja ja! ¡Fallaste!- la señala sonriendo divertido.

Cody cierra la puerta con llave.

-Wowowo… espera ¿Q-Que estás haciendo Anderson?- Tartamudea ella con curiosidad mientras se acerca a él a pasos agitados.

-No voy a dejar que salgas por esta puerta, ahí abajo esta mi familia- Abre los ojos Cody como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.

-¡Debiste haberlo pensado antes de secuestrarme!-

-¡Yo **no** te secuestre Courtney!, ¡Y si lo hubiese hecho ahora mismo me estaría dando la cabeza contra la pared de tanto aguantar tus quejas!-

-¡Dame esa llave!- se le tira encima la muchacha para quitarle la llave de la habitación. Cody se defiende tratando de mantener el equilibrio con los pies y alejando de ella la mano que tiene la llave mientras que con la otra la aparta.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dice él enfocado en apartarla de la llave.

-¡Dámela!- sigue insistiendo la castaña, pero es inútil. Finalmente Courtney re rinde y bufa. Cody sonríe satisfactoriamente.- Entonces si no puedo salir por la puerta… ¿por dónde diablos puedo salir de aquí?-

Cody le indica con la cabeza la ventana, con una sonrisa algo divertida por el momento. Courtney lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Perdón?- dice con ironía- Ni sueñes que voy a bajar por la ventana-

-Hay una escalera pegada a la pared, no tienes que tener ningún problema. Claro a caso que tengas miedo-

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo? Pff, ¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo Anderson!- dice en seguida ella molestada porque le tomen el pelo.

-Entonces hazlo…- la invita a bajar por las escaleras que están al lado del balcón.

-Tú estas tan muerto ahora mismo, te juro que recordaré todo tarde o temprano y no querrás ser tu cuando eso pase- dice ella con impotencia mientras baja las escaleras.

-Créeme, cuando recuerdes todo. Querrás pedirme de rodillas perdón- dice Cody mientras la miraba bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Uy si! Como si fuera a hacer eso. ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír-

-Lo que tú digas, Court- Luego de decir esto, el muchacho penetra en su cuarto. No se lo veía de mal humor por el contratiempo que había tenido con Courtney, él estaba bien, hasta sonreía. El momento que habían pasado le pareció gracioso, y estaba seguro que cuando Courtney se acordara también le parecerá gracioso, o al menos se arrepentirá de lo que le dijo.

-Estúpido, pervertido, raro, amante de computadoras y cosas nerds…- dice entre dientes la castaña bajando las escaleras.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

No lo puedo creer: ¡Desperté en la habitación de Cody! ¡Y abrazada a él! Oh por dios ¿Qué hice? Todavía no logró comprender qué fue lo que pasó. Encima tengo una terrible resaca que no me deja pensar, siento que mi cerebro va a estallar. Recuerdo vagamente ir hacia la calla y ponerme a beber las botellas de alcohol, pero después todo está en blanco. Cielos, ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Por qué bebí?

Mi mama me va a matar si se entera. Otra razón más para ser considerada la peor integrante de mi estricta familia. ¿Y si Cody y yo lo hicimos? ¿Y si él me drogó o algo parecido y por eso no recuerdo nada? No, no puede ser. Él es muy inocente y patético para esas cosas. Entonces ¿Por qué dormí en su cama? ¡¿Y abrazada a él?! Hay algo que no concuerda pero ¿Qué?

De pronto veo un pequeño recuerdo de la noche anterior reflejarse en mis pensamientos, ¡Por fin! De a poco puedo ir armando este confuso rompecabezas.

**Recuerdo de Courtney**

Courtney y Cody están sentados en la cama, enfrentados unos a otros. Al lado de la cama hay una mesita de noche con una lámpara y una taza de té al lado. Cody está limpiando la boca y el mentón de Courtney con una toalla cuidadosamente. Al parecer ella había vomitado.

-Lo siento- Dice ella algo adormilada.

Cody sonríe amablemente.

-Es la quinta vez que me lo dices- Dice mientras le limpia el cuello con la toalla.

-Lo siento- repite la ebria muchacha.

-Está bien, es solo vomito- la mira a los ojos para que sintiera el peso de sus palabras.

Ninguno dice nada por los siguientes dos minutos. Ella seguía con la mirada prendida en él mientras Cody le limpiaba con debido cuidado y delicadeza sus labios. "Esos hermosos y suaves labios… espera ¿Qué?" piensa el castaño.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Yo no te agrado- Pregunta con curiosidad Courtney debido a las atenciones que había recibido del joven del cual no tenían tanta relación ni confianza. Cualquiera que hubiese estado en la posición de él la hubiese abandonado en la calle o a penas le vomitara en el regazo ¿Por qué él no?

Cody estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el recuerdo comienza a desintegrarse poco a poco.

**Fin del recuerdo**

No, no ¡No! No recuerdo más. ¿Qué paso después? Diablos ¿Por qué tenía que terminar justo en ese instante? ¿Y por que él estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo? Ok Courtney, creo que te estás haciendo muchas preguntas, mejor dejo que los recuerdos surjan y de esa manera podre analizar bien qué paso. Solo espero que lleguen pronto. Aunque Cody no estaba haciendo nada malo conmigo, es más hasta estaba siendo lindo. Tal vez exageré un poquitito la situación.

Siento el bolsillo de mi chaqueta vibrar, saco de este mi celular y leo el mensaje. Tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Bridgette más tres mensajes de ella preguntándome donde estaba, a donde me fuí y si estoy bien. Decido llamarla después y caminar hacia mi casa. Estoy muy cansada para hablar, iré a recostarme un rato. Solo espero que no esté mi madre en casa para verme.

Entro sigilosamente a mi casa, procurando cerrar la puerta silenciosamente. Ya había subido tres escalones de la escalera cuando la voz de Dorothea, mi ama de llaves y prácticamente mi segunda mamá me habla.

-¡Courtney! Mi niña, llegaste temprano hoy, Pensé que aun seguías en la saca de tu amiga-

Miro el reloj de la pared para saber a qué tan temprano se refería.

-Oh, es que terminamos antes nuestro proyecto y quise venir aquí temprano. ¿Mama está aquí?- Pregunto tratando de que no se note mi alteración.

-Me temo que no, llegó hace media hora pero se tuvo que retirar por asuntos de urgencia en el trabajo-

-Típico…-susurro con algo de enojo.

-¿Tienes hambre, dulzula? Debes tener mucha, esos vegetarianos de los que eres amiga te harán morirte de hambre. Ven aquí, estoy cocinando un exquisito pastel de carne que amarás- Dice Dorothea acariciándome las mejillas como lo hacía cuando yo era una niña.

Creo que me escucho susurrar eso. Ella es muy protectora conmigo y después de vivir tanto tiempo con la familia y saber lo de mis padres, se ha vuelto aún peor. La quiero mucho a Dorothea, ella siempre me cuida y me consuela cuando estoy triste. Aunque a veces desearía que no me viera como una pobre victima todo el tiempo.

-Gracias Dori pero *bostezo* estoy muy cansada, anoche me desvele estudiando con Bridge, creo que me iré a la cama a reposar un poco- le sonrió a pesar de mi jaqueca.

Dorothea me da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve de donde vino. Subo las escueleras y entro para tirarme sobre la cama. Quiero descansar pero no puedo, necesito saber que paso y necesito saberlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

A la mañana del lunes todos estaban de regreso a la escuela. Ahora mismo están en la cafetería almorzando en mesas rectangulares los diferentes grupos de amigos. En una mesa estaban los animadores, Heather y su equipo: Lindsay, Beth, Katie y Sadie, Ann María, Zoey, Owen y Mike. También se encontraba Cameron.

Beth estaba concentrada en su celular enviándole mensajes a Brady, su novio; mientras Lindsay le hacía "ojitos" a Tyler (quien estaba en la mesa del equipo de futbol americano). Owen comía como un cerdo, literalmente, su comida, mientras Katie y Sadie lo observaban asqueadas.

Los demás de la mesa comen sus almuerzos.

-Uff ¡Que calor que hace hoy! Creo que es el día más caluroso del año. ¿No lo crees Mike?- Lo mira Ann María seductoramente, hecho que hizo que Zoey se alarmara.

-Emm, no lo sé. Creo que si- Dice Mike sin darle mucha importancia al clima.

-Tu camiseta se va a manchar de sudor si la sigues teniendo puesta, ¿Por qué no te la quitas Mike? Esas manchas no salen- Sigue insinuándole la morena voluptuosa.

Zoey estaba a punto de objetar algo hasta que Owen la interrumpe.

-Tienes razón chica, el sudor de hombre es potente ¡Quitémonos las camisas!- celebra el rubio obeso reboleando su camisa con su brazo y subiendo a la mesa.

Las chicas se asquearon de ver tal exhibicionismo cerca de sus platos de comidas.

-¡OWEN PONTE LA CAMIZA!- Le ordena Heather.

Courtney llega con una charola de almuerzos y se aproxima a Mike y a Zoey.

-Hola Zoey, hola Mike- los saluda amablemente- ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? No encuentro a Bridgette ni a Gwen y no me quiero sentar sola.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijeron ellos con amabilidad e invitándola a sentar en una silla que estaba cerca del asiento de Zoey.

Courtney estaba por tomar asiento cuando Heather se la arrebata.

-¡Uups! Lo siento, pero solo se pueden sentar en nuestra mesa los animadores y yo no veo que tengas el uniforme- dice Heather superficialmente.

-No hay una regla que impida que se sienten gente que no es del equipo con ustedes- dice Courtney.

-Es verdad Heather, Cameron está sentado aquí y él no es del equipo- dice Zoey

-Cameron nos entrega las toallas, sé que es patético eso pero técnicamente te hace parte del grupo- dice Heather

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy popular entonces? ¡Sí! Aunque no sé si debería alegrarme o entristecerme por mi boba vocación aquí- dice Cameron bipolarmente.

-Sé que puede dolerte no estar sentada junto a tu noviecito nerd, Courtney.- dice Heather mirándola con pucherito a Courtney- Pero vamos, ahora Cameron ya te olvidó, deja de estar acosándolo. Solo fue un beso, no significó nada para él.-

-Yo no besé a Cameron, Heather. ¡Él me besó a mí!- dice Courtney con irritabilidad.

-En realidad fue Mal, él que me hizo hacerlo- dice Cameron

-¿Qué? ¿Mal? ¿Quién es ese? Él no existe más. No, claro que no. Él no existe- repite una y otra vez Mike temblando de terror por su antiguo alter ego malvado.

-¡Cameron! Prometimos nunca más hablar de él. Y sabes cómo se pone Mike cuando lo recuerda a ya sabes quién- dice Zoey abrazando a su novio para que sintiera tranquilidad.

-Lo siento- dice arrepentido el intelectual.

-¿Viste lo que has hecho?- le dice Heather a Courtney- Pusiste a mi equipo a discutir, todavía sigues siendo la misma revoltosa de Luz Drama Acción. Vete, antes que pongas a discutir a Owen con Lindsay, o a Beth con Katie- la hecha de su mesa.

Courtney sigue caminando entre las diferentes mesas molesta por lo que ocurrió. Si dirige a la mesa donde estaba sentada Leshawna y unas amigas de ellas raperas con la intención de sentarse junto a ellas, pero solo recibió ser rechazada de ahí por ellas silenciosamente. Luego fue a donde estaban Jo, Litghning, Eva, Sam y Dakotazoide sentados, pero recibió otra vez miradas ofensivas de Eva, Jo y Litghning. Sam y Dakotazoide estaban besuqueandoce por lo que no captaron la presencia de la joven. Guau, realmente estaban enojados por lo de la fiesta.

Finalmente, sin encontrar un lugar para sentarse ve que en una mesa esta Ezequiel (como zombie) sentado solo, mientras se sacaba los mocos. Courtney se siente asqueada por eso, pero se sienta junto a él.

-Hola- comienza una conversación la castaña en cuanto se sienta junto a él- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mi precioso- dice Ezequiel como el monstruito de "El señor de los Anillos" mientras acaricia una manzana.

-Esto será un largo día- dice con desilusión Courtney.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS Y LOS QUE AUN NO SE DECIDEN!, ¡QUEREMOS DARLES UNA IMPORTANTE NOTICIA!- se escucha una voz de presentador en los parlantes de la cafetería.

-Espera, esa voz me parece familiar- Dice Jo- ¡MCLEAN SI ERES TU MAS VALE QUE TENGAS LAS SUFICIENTES AGALLAS PARA VENIR AQUÍ A ENFRENTARME!- grita hacia la nada la deportista.

-Oh no, esto debe ser lo que las mariposas me predijeron hace tres días. "El mal está entre nosotros". ¡Lo debieron haber dicho por Chris!- dice Dawn preocupada.

-¿Las mariposas dijeron qué? Litghning no acepta eso, Litghning quiere que lo dejen comer su vitamina en paz. Termina de una vez con lo que vas a decir, voz parlante en el aire- dice Litghning dándole un bocado a su vitamina diaria.

-¡SILENCIO EN LA SALA! ASI ES SEÑORITA JO, SOY SU BUEN AMIGO CHRIS MCLEAN JAJAJA ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO?- dice Chris con su típico acento feliz e irónico.

-Oh no, ¿quieres que volvamos a un reality de nuevo? Tengo miedo- dice Beth

-CLARO QUE NO BETH, QUIERO CONTARLES A TODOS QUE ESTÁN FRENTE A SU NUEVO DIRECTOR-

-¿Eres el nuevo director? ¿Qué paso con la antigua directora?- pregunta Heather molesta.

-MURIÓ… JAJAJA NO SOLO BROMEABA. RENUNCIÓ A CAMBIO DE UNOS SUANTOS BILLETES QUE ME ENCARGUE DE DARCELOS PARA QUE ME OTORGARA SU PUESTO-

-¿Y para qué se supone que quieres ser director?- pregunta Alejandro.

-PORQUE ESTOY GRABANDO UN NUEVO REALITY EN ESTE MOMENTO EN ESTA ESCUELA Y CON USTEDES.- se seca una lágrima de felicidad el conductor de t.v- ESTO ES MUY EMOTIVO, COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR- se suena la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y con la autorización de quién puedes hacer eso?- dice Eva.

-CON LA DE SUS PADRES, TODOS ELLOS YA HAN FIRMADO UN CONTRATO EN ÉL QUE ME AUTORIZAN A HACER ESO. LOS RATINGS LOS AMAN, CHICOS, Y MI NUEVA MANSIÓN DE 50.000 DOLARES TAMBIÉN-

-¿Y competiremos por dinero?- sonríe Heather, volviendo a su lado codicioso por la fortuna.

-NO JAJAJA. ESTE AÑO SERA PURA Y EXCLUSIBAMENTE OBSERBACION DE SUS DRAMAS EN ESTA ESCUELA, SIN NINGUN CENTABO A CAMBIO… PARA USTEDES JAJAJA- se burla Chris.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse descontroladamente. La cafetería estaba llena de voces aturdidoras de adolescentes enfurecidos.

-OH, Y CASI ME OLVIDABA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LOS ALMUERZOS SERÁN SERVIDOS POR NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO CHEF HATCHET. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LAS RATAS RELLENAS LOS MARTES JAJAJA MCLEAN FUERA- se termina la transmisión de la voz parlante.

Todo el alumnado se alborotó más por lo oído. Estaban furiosos, cuando pensaban que sus pesadillas ya se habían calmado y podían volver a ser unos adolescentes normales cuya única responsabilidad es estudiar volvía el drama, alias Chris, para alborotar las cosas entre ellos solo por diversión ¡Y ellos no ganarían ni un centavo!

Owen se largo a llorar exageradamente, ya no disfrutaría de los especiales de pizzas de los martes. Scott empezó a afilar su diente de tiburón que había recuperado, son furia. Mike seguía temblando de terror por si llegaba a regresar su peor enemigo. Y Staici no cerraba la boca de hablar de sus parientes lejanos que cocinaban con ratas en la selva.

**Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres**

Britgette está caminando en círculos muy preocupada. Se lleva sus pelos rubios de la cara hacia atrás de la cabeza con nerviosidad. Gwen entra en el baño.

-Recibí tu mensaje Bridge, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta la gótica señalando su celular.

-Oh Gwen, gracias a Dios que llegaste pronto- se le aproxima Bridgette.

-Calma, calma. ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? No me digas que lo de McLean te pone así de paranoica. Digo, es horroroso eso, pero tampoco para que estés así- Dice Gwen sonriendo.

-No, no- niega con la cabeza varias veces- Es Geoff-

-¿Geoff? Amiga ya sé que discutieron anoche, pero no te pongas así. Ya se van a reconciliar, siempre lo hacen-

-No es la discusión lo que me preocupa Gwen, es otra cosa- se muerde el labio inferior.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- pregunta confundida Gwen. ¿Qué podía poner más preocupada a Bridgette que la discusión de la fiesta?

La rubia surfista duda unos segundos para contestarle.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa Gwen. Estoy muy sensible últimamente, me duele la cabeza y me siento débil. Ando con retraso en mi periodo…- comienza a soltarlo todo. De a poco los ojos negros de Gwen empiezan a abrirse como platos.

-Espera, espera. Tiempo, tiempo- dice ella para procesar bien la información- ¿Geoff y tú ya han hecho… ya saben?- no supo cómo expresarse bien al respecto.

Bridgette asiente con la cabeza.

-Fue una vez solamente, hace un mes aproximadamente. En su cumpleaños. Quisimos que fuera nuestra primera vez junta, para que sea especial-

-Wo wo wo, demasiada información- dice Gwen tratando de que su amiga no entre en detalles- ¿y ustedes no se cuidaron?

-No.- dice con un hilo de voz tímida.

Gwen la regaña con la mirada, como si con sus ojos le estuviera comunicando "¿Por qué rayos no te cuidaste?".

-¿Y tú crees que tu estas…?- balbucea Gwen.

-¿Embarazada? No, no. No puedo estarlo Gwen, arruinaría la carrera de Geoff como deportista, él abandonaría todo lo que a él le gusta solo para encargarse de un bebe. ¡No podemos ser padres! Somos muy jóvenes, y yo no sé nada de cómo ser mamá.-

-¿Ya te hiciste el test de embarazo?-

-Aún no. Estoy esperando a salir de la escuela para ir a comprarlo a la farmacia. Gwen por favor prométeme que no le dirás a Geoff de esto, él no puede saberlo- le suplica su amiga.

-Pero Bridgette, tienes que decírselo. Tal vez no estés embarazada, pero lo tiene que saber. Tiene que saber lo irresponsables que fueron para que no vuelva a ocurrir-

-Está bien, pero quiero decírselo yo cuando este lista ¿sí?-

-Como desees, Bridge y sabes que pase lo que pase Courtney y yo estaremos aquí para animarte- la abraza cálidamente Gwen.

-Tampoco quiero que le digas a Courtney-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes cómo es ella. Se enojara conmigo por ser irresponsable y luego me llenará de sermones de que no soy lo suficientemente madura para cuidar de un niño y bla bla-

-Okay, si eso es lo que quieres Bridge- asiente la gótica- Me tengo que ir, ¿hablamos más tarde?-

-Seguro- trata de sonreír Bridgette.

Gwen sale del baño y va en camino hacia la clase de Arte, está retrasada por lo que camina apresuradamente. De pronto se choca con Cody y ambos caen al suelo. Cody se acaricia la cabeza adolorido hasta que ve a su amor platónico frente a él. Se entusiasma al ver a Gwen frente a él.

-¡Gwen! ¡Hola!- la saluda felizmente- ¿Cómo estás?- le da la mano para que se levantara. Ella la acepta y se levanta del suelo.

-Ahora, adolorida. Pero gracias por preguntar- le sonríe amistosamente.

-Perdón, no vi por donde caminaba-

-No tienes por qué disculparte Cody. Yo era la torpe que camina sin ver hacia dónde va- se ríe

-Lamento lo de Duncan. El rompimiento y todo eso en la quinta temporada. Debes estar triste-

-En realidad estoy muy bien- se le escaba una sonrisa emocionada al recordar el beso que se dieron Duncan y ella en la fiesta de Geoff.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que siempre que necesites un hombro en donde llorar, yo tengo dos- Cody la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos.

Entendiendo que todavía él siente cosas por ella, Gwen torna su expresión feliz por preocupada.

-Oh Cody, no. Por favor, no lo hagamos mas difícil- dice ella apartando su mano de la de él

-¿Por qué?- Dice él entristecido- Gwen me gustas mucho, siempre me gustaste.

-Lo sé pero… Cody eres muy bueno para mí-

-¿Qué?-

-No te merezco Cody. Eres un chico dulce, atento y gracioso. Yo suelo ser terca, malhumorada y aburrida…-

-Pe-pero eso no me importa Gwen- dice desesperadamente.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que no me gustas de ese modo Cody y nunca me gustarás- dice con dolor Gwen, no quería romperle el corazón a Cody. Él es un gran chico pero por más de que ella intentara sentir algo, no podía. Solo lo veía como amigo.

-Está bien… lo entiendo- dice él desilusionado.

-Pero podemos ser amigos- trata de consolarlo Gwen apoyando su mano en su hombre.

Cody asiente con la cabeza tratando de sonreír.

-Lo que has hecho por mí y todos esos regalos, son muy hermosos… pero para otra chica- besa la mejilla de Cody y se despide de él siguiendo su camino hacia la sala de arte.

El castaño se queda unos momentos en su posición con la cabeza gacha. Gwen no lo amaba y jamás sentirá algo por él. Eso le dolía en su pecho. Otro dolor para su colección de ilusiones rotas. Todas las veces que a él le gustó una chica, nunca su amor fue correspondido y eso lo atormentaba. ¿Por qué no les gustaba a las chicas?

La voz de una visita inesperada lo asusto por detrás.

-Vaya vaya vaya- dice Duncan- Miren quién está aquí, el Don Juan de las escuelas-

-Lárgate Duncan- dice en voz baja Cody, quien todavía seguía mirando el puso.

-¿Y perderme de tur lloriqueos de niña? Para nada viejo.- se cruza de brazos el brabucón.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- levanta la cabeza Cody para verlo a los ojos.

-Cada palabra, y quiero que sepas que la verdadera razón por la que Gwen te rechazo es porque eres patético y porque está conmigo-

-Ella termino contigo, yo lo vi-

-¿Qué te puedo decir?- levanta los hombros Duncan- soy un imán para las damas, no pueden resistirse a todo este paquete de sensualidad-

-Más bien paquete de cobardía- susurra con ira Cody.

-¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!- reacciona Duncan.

-Na-Nada- tartamudea nervioso.

-Te escuche Anderson, ¡estas acabado!-

-No, espera. No ¡No!- huye Cody de él, pero el delincuente lo alcanza.

Duncan toma a Cody por la camisa y lo encierra en su casillero sin importarle los intentos de él por escaparse. Cierra con seguro la puerta metálica dejándolo al muchacho encerrado en su contenido.

-Duncan por favor sácame de aquí. Lo siento, se me escapo. No creo que seas un cobarde, eres genial- trata de convencerlo Cody.

-Guarda tu aliento para hacer que te escuche desde aquí alguien que de verdad le importes como para rescatarte, si es que a alguien le importas tonto- se va riendo Duncan.

La campana suena, avisando que las clases han acabado y todos pueden irse a sus casas. Detrás de Duncan salen al exterior toda una manada de salvajes estudiantes desesperados por salir.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Ayuda!- dice Cody viendo a través de las rejas del casillero a los adolescentes pasar.

Ninguno lo escucha, todos están caminando muy entretenidos en sus cosas.

En menos de unos minutos ya el pasillo había quedado vacío por completo. Courtney pasa por ahí, se había retrasado mucho haciendo proyectos de elección para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil por lo que salió tarde. De pronto unas suplicas la hicieron detenerse de su recorrido a la salida.

-Ayuda ¿alguien me ayuda? Por favor- dice Cody un poco más exhausto de tanto intentarlo.

-¿Cody?- pregunta en voz baja ella. Se acerca un poco más al casillero de donde vino la voz y descubre que sí, es Cody quien está encerrado adentro.

**POV´S COURTNEY**

Termine de hacer mis proyectos para ser elegida presidenta del consejo estudiantil tarde así que salí un poco más tarde de lo normal del instituto. Qué suerte que las puertas siguen abiertas. Estaba mirando el reloj de mi muñeca cuando unas suplicas de ayuda me sacan de mis casillas.

-¿Cody?- pregunto en voz baja. Me acerco un poco más al casillero de donde vino la voz y descubro que sí, es Cody quien está encerrado adentro.

Jajaja que tonto. ¿A caso este chico nunca se cansa de fracasar todo el tiempo? Me pregunto quién lo habrá dejado ahí. Seguramente habrá sido el idiota de Duncan, él jamás cambiará, ya he intentado hacerlo una mejor persona pero lamentablemente eso nunca pasará.

Como sea, estoy retrasada, la limusina que envía mi mamá a recogerme debe estar ahí esperándome ansiosamente para llevarme a casa. Pero… Cody… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Qué se las arregle él mismo! Tengo suficiente problemas como para sacarlo de ahí.

Él fue muy bueno conmigo la noche que me embriague, no se merece que le hagan esto. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? A penas recuerdo una parte de lo que paso, quién sabe que mas habrá pasado. ¿Estoy sintiendo lastima por él? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡El sábado fue un patán conmigo! Despachándome de su casa por las escaleras…

¡Argh! Esto es terrible, no puedo creer que estoy preocupada por él. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Corro desesperadamente a la sala de maestros con la esperanza de que este algún profesor o alguien que me ayude. Abro la puerta de un golpe violento. Están Chris McLean y el Chef sentados en una mesa jugando a las cartas. Ellos giran sus cabezas y ponen atención en mí.

-¡Courtney! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?- Dice con felicidad McLean, algo que me pareció muy burlón de su parte.

-Eso no importa. Hay un chico encerrado en un casillero y si no lo sacan se quedará esta noche ahí. Necesito que me ayuden a sacarlo- digo entre jadeos ya que había corrido hasta aquí.

-¿Un chico?- me mira con una ceja levantada Chris- ¿Quién es ese chico, Courtney?-

-Cody.-

Chris y el Chef abrieron los ojos del asombro y luego se miraron entre sí muy divertidos. Algo que me pareció muy confuso.

-¿Me van a ayudar sí o no?- digo impaciente.

-¿Y si no te ayudamos que tan mal te pondrás por él?- dice Chris.

-Mucho- digo sin pensar- Esperen, no quise decir eso ¡Argh!-

-Está bien Courtney, lo sacaremos de allí. Para eso somos directores y vicedirector- coloca Chris su brazo sobre mi hombre a modo de amistad- Chef, saca la llave del casillero de Cody y vamos a rescatarlo.

El Chef cumple con lo pedido de Chris.

-Gracias- les digo a los dos cortésmente y me voy pero no antes de terminar de decirles algo- Oh y por si acaso, no le digan que fui yo quién les comunico esto.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Courtney, nosotros somos de fiar-

-Lo dudo, pero en cerio. No digan nada- me voy rápido hacía la salida.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

-¿Vas a decirle al chico?- Le pregunta Chef a Chris.

-Sip- dice Chris observando como Courtney se iba del allí.- Extrañaba mucho esto Chef, ¡Volvimos al Drama! ¡Dame un abrazo viejo!- se le lanza para abrazar al Chef.

-No te propases- se le aleja.

-Lo siento, viejo. Fue solo un momento de… tú sabes…- dice Chris avergonzado- Como sea, vallamos a rescatar a Cody.

**Minutos más tarde**

Courtney está sentada en los escalones de la entrada de Coldwater School esperando que venga la limusina para recogerla, si es que su madre no se olvidó de llamarla… otra vez. La castaña se encuentra observando los autos pasar y las plantas de los jardines de las casas.

-¿Aún no te vinieron a recoger? ¿huh?- dice Cody detrás de ella haciendo que se volteara para verlo.

-Están retrasado, supongo- dice con indiferencia ella mirando la calle.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte-

-¿En esa bicicleta destartalada? Já no gracias- se cruza de brazos la joven.

A pesar de la contestación, Cody sonríe.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese frio y sucio casillero-

Después de escuchar esto los ojos de Courtney se asombraron.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…? Oh ese Chris y Chef están fritos- mira hacia la nada la castaña asesinamente.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de querer ser dulce, Court-

-No fui dulce, fue solo un momento de debilidad. Eso es todo-

-Entonces… ¿yo soy tu debilidad?- la mira con ojos astutos Cody.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!- dice enseguida ella con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Al ver como Courtney se ruborizaba Cody comenzó a reír, divertido.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres que te lleve? Ya es tarde no creo que te vengan a buscar ahora mismo- le sonríe el castaño

-¡No!- se cruza de brazos la adolescente determinadamente.

El muchacho se sube a su bicicleta y empieza a pedalear lentamente en forma de chiste para que Courtney lo vea irse y se arrepienta.

-Ohhh ¡estoy tan destrozado porque nadie quiere a mi humilde bicicleta y yo soy un pobre chico que nadie quiere! Todo por no tener una motocicleta cool que contamine el ambiente con sus caerías de popo- bromea Cody haciéndose el pobrecito.

-Bien, subiré. Solo cállate ¿quieres?- dice Courtney de mala gana levantándose de su escalón y dirigiéndose a la bici.

-Sabía que no podrías contra mi- le entrega un casco a Courtney sin dejar de sonreírle.

La CIT se sube a la bicicleta atrás de Cody, manteniéndose parada y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del mismo.

-Solo conduce la maldita bici, que no quiero que me vean- dice ella

-¿Confías en mí?- gira la cabeza para mirarla a sus bellos ojos negros.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Confías en mí?-

-Si no me queda otra…- se encoje de hombros Courtney.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- Cody pone sus pies en acción y pedalea provocando que la bicicleta entre en movimiento.

-Wowowo- dice la joven del susto aferrándose más a Cody para no caer. Nunca antes ella había andado en bicicleta.

-¿Asustada?- pregunta él juguetonamente viendo como ella lo abrazaba por atrás muy fuerte.

-¡Ca- Cállate!- tartamudea Courtney molesta.

**Holaaaa! Perdón por no publicar en casi una semana, estuve un poco ocupada con la escuela y el cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero como sea ¡FELICES PASCUAS GENTE! Espero que lo hayan pasado genial junto a sus seres queridos y hayan comido mucho chocolate :D**

**Sip, así es. ¡Chris McLean ha vuelto bitches! *grito de fangirl* :´D extrañaba tener a este loquillo en acción. **

**Agradezco a los comentarios dulces que recibí en estos días, me hacen sonrojar :3 jaja pero sinceramente son todos muy acogedores en esta página, me alegra que haya gente como ustedes con tantos buenos sentimiento y valores **

**Muchas gracias a MarieDudeFan! Eres muy tierna amiga, me gusta que te estés entreteniendo y que valores mi esfuerzo. Trato de hacer participar a cada uno de los personajes para que cada lector se sienta como si estuviera leyendo Drama Total o al menos algo parecido xD**

**Gracias ducneynation07! Lamento mucho lo de tu novio y tu ¿En cerio? ¡Solo son tres años de diferencias! Eso es muy poco, tu familia tiene que entenderte. Además para el amor no hay edad ;) Espero que vuelvas con él y que todo se arregle. Mis mejores deseos!**

**También gracias a acosta perez jose ramiro! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y trataré de mantener la buena ortografía ;) **

**Gracias Guest por tu review! Sisi habrá momentos HeatherxAlejandro, eso te lo aseguro, ya que son una de mis parejas preferidas! Próximamente más parejas tendrán su momento de LOVE**

**Gracias Fasara! La verdad que tienes razón! Yo también prefiero a Gwen y a Duncan como amigos, ya que sus personalidades son muy parecidas y eso sería algo aburrido. Con Trent hacen una linda pareja, y debo admitir que en TDI fueron mi pareja favorita junto con ducney.**

**Tengo una propuesta para ustedes fanfictioneros *voz del señor Burns* últimamente vi que hay mucha gente que ama a GwenxTrent y otra que ama a GwenxDuncan y me han pedido que escriban de ellos. Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero el hecho es que si escribo de ambos Gwen tendrá dos novios y eso sería algo malo… ¿o no? *Mirada pensativa* Así que les dejo la oportunidad de que comenten con quien quieren que ella se quede, abran las apuestas amigos!. Si quieren que se quede Gwen con Trent comenten #TeamTrent, si quieren que ella termine con Duncan escriban en su review #TeamDuncan y si no quieren que ella termine con ninguno de los dos solo díganlo. El que más votos tenga será la pareja de ella en este fic. Yo dire cuando los votos se cierren. Me siento toda una promotora de tv ah :D**

**Hasta la próxima! ¿Y qué cosas se aproximaran a continuación? ¿Bridgette está embarazada? ¿Gwen le dira su secreto a Geoff y a Courtney? ¿Courtney y Cody están sintiendo atracción uno del otro? ¿A que se refirieron las mariposas cuando hablaron con Dawn? "El mal se aproxima"**

**BOOOM! *expocion mental***

**Los amooo! Hasta pronto!**

**SOFII.R**


	7. Capitulo 5: Ya no hay fuego

Capitulo 5: Ya no hay fuego

Cody y Courtney siguen andando en bicicleta rumbo a sus respetivas casas. El camino es muy largo así que llevan un buen tiempo en la calle. Por el camino se puede apreciar el parque, los centros de comida rápida, y muchas casas. Debido a que toda esta en silencio, Cody decide sacar algún tema para pasar el rato.

-Así que… uhm…- duda un rato sin saber que decir- ¿Cómo te está yendo con eso de estar en mi banda?

-Bueno, pues…- dice ella sin quitar sus ojos asustados del suelo con miedo a caer- preferiría que la nombraras "nuestra banda"- lo corrige debido a su personalidad perfeccionista.

-¿Al final te quedas en la banda?- dice él emocionada.

-Nunca dije que la iba a abandonar- ríe Courtney.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué parecías tan disconforme al principio?-

-Es complicado…- dice la castaña mordiéndose el labio mientras recordaba a su madre obligándola a renunciar a sus clases de música en el instituto de Artes.

-Entiendo…pero…- Cody se calla y para su bicicleta abruptamente, ambos estaban en estado de shock; frente a ellos estaba un accidente de tránsito.

Hay dos autos chocados, uno esta amortiguado en la parte de la puerta de pasajero, el otro está dado vuelta. Alrededor del accidente están los policías, la ambulancia y los vecinos y peatones (quienes observaban confusos).

A pesar de que no había muertos, solo heridos, la situación parecía escalofriante. Algo aquí parecía muy misterioso.

-Quédate aquí- le dice Cody a Courtney, bajando de su bicicleta- Iré a ver qué pasa.

-No, **tú** quédate aquí, **yo** iré a ver qué pasa- se impone la castaña bajando de la bici, no quería que la excluyeran o protegieran de dicho impacto. Avanza hacia donde están los vecinos y los peatones observando.

Cody rueda sus ojos y la sigue.

La muchacha llega en donde está la gente y se pone en puntas de pies para poder observar mejor, luego llama a un policía varias veces para que le pudiera explicar la situación. Un policía con bigote y gafas de sol oscuras se voltea y se le aproxima.

-Disculpe, buenos días- dice ella educadamente- pasábamos por aquí cuando nos encontramos con esto, ¿nos podría informar que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Un accidente. Al parecer un siervo se cruzó en medio de la autopista y provocó que dos autos perdieran el control. No hay heridos graves por suerte.- sintetiza el policía.

-Emmm… ¿Está seguro de que eso fue un siervo? La abolladura es muy grande- dice Cody señalando desde lo lejos la puerta del auto.

-No estamos seguros, fue tan rápido que las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron captar bien la imagen- dice el policía.

-Un siervo no pudo haber provocado eso- dice la castaña- Esto me parece algo muy extraño.

El inspector desde lo lejos llama al policía con el que estaban hablando estos dos jóvenes. El policía se despide de ellos y vuelve con los demás policías a inspeccionar el caso.

Quedando solos entre la gente intrigada nuestros protagonistas deciden pasar por alto este misterio y volver a la bici para regresar a sus casas. Cody se sube en la delantera y Courtney detrás de él parada y sujetándolo por sus hombros.

Antes de arrancar, Cody comenta algo.

-¿Sabes? No puedes estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva-

-Yo no estoy a la defensiva-

-Claro que lo estas- dice Cody tranquilamente y comenzando a pedalear.

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que no!-

-Que si-

-**¡Que no!-** recalca con más fuerza sus palabras.

-Ahora mismo lo estas siendo- sonríe satisfecho Cody.

-Ok, puede ser- dice ella un poco más calmada- pero es porque tú me sacas de quicio-

-Courtney, estuvimos en un concurso por varias temporadas, somos vecinos y nunca nos dirigimos la palabra-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que lo es, me has estado ignorando sin ninguna razón y yo no sé nada sobre ti excepto que eres terca y buena con el violín-

Courney sonrió espontáneamente.

-Entonces lo sabes todo- dijo en voz baja.

-No, no lo sé- sonríe Cody- si estamos en una banda y vamos a compartir cosas necesito saber de ti como… cuál es tu color favorito-

-Oye, no te pases de la línea- bromea Courtney. Cody ríe por lo bajo.

-Enserio, ¿Cuál es?- insiste nuevamente el castaño amistosamente.

Courtney baja sus defensas y sonríe. De pronto estar junto a Cody no le pareció tan malo después de todo.

-Verde- sonríe la castaña- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Azul-

-¿Cómo el cabello de Gwen?- bromea nuevamente la joven.

-No, como el mar cuando esta anocheciendo- dice Cody sonriendo.

Entonces los dos adolescentes comienzan a charlar en el camino sobre cosas personales, entre risas. Ya no se sentían rechazo el uno por el otro, es mas descubrían que tenían más cosas en común de las que podían imaginar.

-¿Te gustan las papas con barbacoa?- pregunta Cody emocionado- ¡Son mi sabor de papas favoritas! Creí que a nadie le gustaban-

-Adoro las papas con barbacoa, creo que son…- dice Courtney con la misma alegría.

-¡El rey de las papas!- dice ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos ríen por lo sucedido. Cody continúa hablando pero ella ya no le presta la misma atención que antes ya que se percata de que él está cada vez más aumentando la velocidad y su miedo vuelve a surgir.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Se voltea a verla. La cara de Courtney de pudor respondía su pregunta.

-Courtney luchaste con un tiburón ¿y me vas a decir que tienes miedo de caerte de una bici?- dice travieso el muchacho.

-¡No tengo miedo!- dice molesta- es que… que…-

Cody ríe divertido.

-No tienes por qué temer. Si tú te caes, yo me caigo- la mira a los ojos.

-Eres tan cursi y copión de frases de Titanic- gira los ojos Courtney.

-Lo sé, pero te hizo ruborizar- Vuelve a poner sus ojos en la ruta dejándola a ella sin palabras que reprocharle.

Sin saber qué responderle, ella calla su boca que antes estaba abierta para hablar.

A medida de que iban andando por el camino, Courtney empezó a tomar confianza. Ya no tenía tanto miedo a esa bicicleta, es más le pareció divertido y de vez en cuando se soltaba de los hombros de Cody para que sus brazos sintieran el viento. Su cabello marrón danzaba en el viento mientras la joven reía divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan libre y feliz.

-¡Woooohoooooooooo!- Se animo a gritar eufórica la castaña, sin importarle las miradas confusas de los peatones. Cody voltea su cabeza para verla reír.

**POV´S CODY**

-¡Woooohoooooooooo!- grita Courtney dejándome casi sordo.

Me giro para verla unos segundos y divertirme con su expresión. Jajaja se ve muy graciosa moviendo sus brazos por el viento. Parece que mi bicicleta no estaba tan destartalada después de todo ¿no? No puedo dejar de verla, es raro verla de esta manera tan alocada y suelta, aunque es lindo… me gusta. Se ve muy linda sonriendo, creo que es la primera vez que la veo feliz. Me gusta ver como el viento vuela su cabello debajo del casco y ella me sonríe abiertamente. Es tan hermosa… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Finalmente llegamos a la calle Ottawa donde ambos residimos. Estaciono mi bici y Courtney se baja se saca el casco y me lo entrega.

-Sabía que te divertirías en mi bicicleta- le digo sin dejar de mirar como ella se arregla su cabello despeinado.

Ella sonríe seductoramente.

-Puede ser, aunque le faltan algunos arreglos como un asiento trasero para el acompañante-

-La próxima vez que vengas conmigo lo tendrá- Le digo con el mismo tono raro, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Una voz femenina hace que nos volteáramos al mismo tiempo hacía la puerta de la casa de Courtney.

-¡Courtney!- grita una mujer parecida a ella pero más grande desde la puerta, seguramente es su madre.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

-¡Courtney!- Grita desde la puerta su madre, parece muy molesta.

-Ay no, es mamá- dice en voz baja Courtney tocándose la cara preocupada- ¡Allá voy mama!- le grita desde su posición. Luego se gira hacia a Cody para saludarlo- Bueno, creo que debo irme, adiós.- dice rápidamente para desaparecer de ahí.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- se aproxima Catherine a los dos chicos.

-No es mi amigo mamá, es…- dice Courtney cruzada de brazos.

-Cody, mucho gusto en conocerla- le da la mano Cody para saludarla cortésmente, pero ella no la toma.

-Ah, tú eres el campesino raro al que todos le tienen asco ¿no?- dice a Catherine descaradamente.

-Mamá…- le alerta Courtney para que se callara.

-Err, no. Lo siento, ese es Ezequiel. Yo soy el que llego tercero en la gira mundial y tenía muchas alergias jeje- trata de sonreír Cody.

-Oh- piensa un momento la mujer- Nop, no te recuerdo. Supongo que no fuiste muy importante en la serie- dice ella haciendo que Courtney se chocara la frente avergonzada con la palma de la mano. En este momento que se la tragara la tierra sería una buena opción- ¿Quieres pasar Zack?- Lo invita a entrar a su casa.

-Es Cody, mamá- la corrige su hija.

-Lo que sea- no le da importancia a su error.

Cody estaba a punto de contestar hasta que Courtney le susurra algo en el oído.

-Dile que tienes tarea- susurra la castaña.

-Muchas gracias señora Barlow por la invitación pero…-

-Señorita- lo corrige la mujer.

-Oh, no sabía que era soltera- dice él nervioso.

-No lo soy- sonríe vulgarmente- Estoy casada, pero me gusta que me digan señorita. La palabra "señora" me suena tan de vieja- se ríe abiertamente.

-Él tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo también, perdón pero no puede ser hoy madre- dice Courtney ya cansada de esta situación.

-Okay, pero un día de estos tienes que venir Cody- dice Catherine entrando a la casa.

-Adiós- fueron las únicas palabras que le pudo decir a Cody debido a la impotencia que le había causado su madre. La joven se va sin más y entra a su casa donde está su madre acusándola con los ojos.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosera con él - Dice Courtney con la mirada baja.

- ¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Hace más de una hora que la escuela terminó y me encuentro con que llegas aquí tarde, solo porque te fuiste a andar por ahí con ese flacuchento…- dice furiosa Catherine. Courtney la escucha sin decir nada y sin verla a sus ojos mientras la regañaba-…¡Tú nunca escogiste bien a tus compañías! Primero viene ese punk cabello verde, luego viene esa gótica que te traicionó pero tú fuiste tan tonta que la perdonaste, también esta ese grandulón gallina de Dj ¡Con suerte puedo soportar a la rubia surfista! Ella parece de todos la más cuerda, aunque es una hippie con arena en los pies. Oh y ni me hagas hablar de su novio, el fiestero…- empieza a acusar a todos sus amigos.

-Son mis amigos madre- No aguanta escuchas toda esa basura, de a poco sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas.- ¡Tal vez no sean perfectos pero los quiero! Y son los únicos que tengo gracias a ti, que espantas a toda la gente que se me acerca-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por culpa de ellos perdiste el millón de dólares Courtney! Ellos te distrajeron de tu verdadero objetivo, y si sigues así con ese raro nerd, perderás las elecciones-

-Ahí vamos de nuevo…- gira sus ojos y se encamina a la escalera. Sube algunos escalones rumbo a su cuarto.

-Courtney vuelve aquí **¡Courtney!**, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con ese perdedor!- le grita su madre con rabia.

-No te preocupes, por como lo trataste no creo que vuelva- dice ella con la voz quebrada, ya se había largado a llorar. Continúa hacía su habitación secando sus lágrimas desesperadamente.

**POV´S BRIDGETTE **

Ahora mismo estoy en la farmacia para comprarme el test de embarazo. Oh por Dios, ¡no quiero estar embarazada! No quiero. Si me da positivo no sé qué haré, tengo mucho miedo. ¿Qué dirá Geoff? Lo amo mucho, no puede perder esta gran etapa de su vida. Mis padres se morirían. No puedo estar embarazada, no puedo… Ok Bridge cálmate, no estás embarazada es solo un retraso, algo común. Dirígete al vendedor y pasa por la caja el test, espero que nadie me vea. Por las dudas tengo mi capucha de mi sudadera celeste tapándome gran parte de la cara.

-Son 10 dólares- dice el señor de la caja. Le entrego el billete de diez, tomo el test y me voy velozmente de ahí.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo esta temblando, me sudan las manos y mi corazón late a mil por segundo. No quiero estar embarazada tan joven, no puedo…

**POV´S NARRADOR**

En otra parte de la ciudad, mientras tanto, están Heather y Alejandro en la casa de la muchacha asiática. Los dos están sentados a un rincón de la cama de ella besándose. Heather lleva puesto su uniforme de animadora y Alejandro su chaqueta universitaria de su equipo de futbol americano de la escuela "Los Tiburones". Heather mantiene posadas sus delicadas manos en el cuello de Alejandro, inclinándolo más a ella. Alejandro tiene sus manos en las caderas de su novia y la acaricia de arriba abajo. Sus bocas se saborean unas a otras en un tierno beso. Cuando el beso termino, Heather suspira algo melancólica.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor?- Pregunta preocupado Alejandro.

-Es que… no sentí nada- dice ella tristemente- normalmente cuando nos besamos siento como fuegos artificiales, pero esta vez no y la otra vez tampoco.-

-Mmm quizás necesitamos más práctica- La mira coqueteándole.

-Alejandro no me estas escuchando- dice ella molesta- cuando estábamos en la competencia y éramos enemigos teníamos mas chispa de la que tenemos ahora.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- enarca una ceja el apuesto latino.

-Lo que digo es que nuestra relación ahora es aburrida. Antes cuando nos odiábamos, te deseaba más de lo que me podía imaginar… aunque lo negaba. Creo que servimos mejor como enemigos que como novios- se entristece la muchacha. Alejandro se le acerca y la abraza.

-Creo que mucha matemática te fundió el cerebro, preciosa- se ríe en tono burlón.

-¡Argh! ¡No me escuchas!- se aleja de él con rabia- ¡Eres un cavernícola!-

-Tú Heather, yo Alejandro- sonríe picarón.

-Vete de aquí- se levanta y lo empuja hacia la salida de su casa- ¡Te odio!

-Te enojas fácilmente- dice él sin desaparecer su sonrisa irónica.

-Como te fascina hacerme esto- lo mira a los ojos con ira. Alejandro ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta y Heather adentro de su casa pero manteniendo con su mano la puerta.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto, provocarme.-

-Di "provocarme" otra vez, tu boca se ve provocativa cuando lo haces.-

Heather le cierra la puerta en la cara de un golpe. Sin importarle esto, las comisuras de los labios de Al se elevan, sonriendo astutamente.

-3, 2, 1- cuenta en voz baja. De pronto la puerta de la casa se vuelve a abrir, Heather lo mira un rato y se lanza a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Alejandro la sujeta por la cintura mientras se deleita por los besos que su novia le da.

**Al otro día**

En el pasillo de la escuela hay algunos estudiantes hablando y preparando sus libros.

-Qué raro que Mike no haya venido hoy, me dijo que está enfermo pero ayer hable con él y parecía completamente sano en el teléfono- Le dice Zoey a Cameron.

-Mmm, supongo que habrá captado la atención de un virus o algo por el estilo- dice Cameron.

-Hola par de tontos- se les acerca Ann María moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.- ¿Mike esta aquí?

-Cam, ¿Nos dejarías un minuto a solas a Ann María y a mí?- Dice Zoey apretando los puños.

Cameron se va sin decir nada. Su cobardía lo delataba.

-Escúchame "autobronceador", me gustaría que dejaras de acosar a **mi novio **por respeto a mí y a él. No me importa si en realidad tú estás enamorada de Vito, él es parte de Mike así que deja de perseguirlo porque él no te hará caso, además tiene novia y te agradecería que no le coquetearas más ni frente a mí, ni sin mí.-

-Veo que estas alterada rojita. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu novio se dé cuenta de lo aburrida e inocente que eres y se valla con una mujer de verdad? ¿Alguien que si se sepa divertir como yo?-

-Él jamás se atrevería a hacerme algo así- levanta la frente la joven determinadamente.

-¿Quién te asegura que él no te hará eso cariño? Tarde o temprano él querrá pasar al "siguiente nivel" contigo y tú no podrás hacerlo, porque eres una santita inocente al que todo el mundo le cae bien con su dulzura.-

-Mike no es como tú piensas, él respeta mis tiempos-

-¡Por favor! ¿Quién te dijo eso? Vives en un cuento de hadas chica, todos los hombre son iguales y cuando se entere de lo inocente que es su novia, te abandonará y se irá a rastras por otra que si lo sepa complacer- se le aproxima a su oído- alguien como yo-

"Alguien como yo" esas palabras corrompieron a Zoey.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Te aguanté mucho tiempo!- dicho esto la pelirroja se lanza sobre Ann María y ambas comienzan a luchar en el suelo. Zoey está arriba de Ann María y le jala sus extensiones oscuras, su oponente se defiende empujándola con los pies y rasgueándola en los brazos. Los alumnos que antes estaban en sus propios asuntos en el pasillo se acercan a ellas curiosos y emocionados formando una ronda alrededor de ellas.

-¡PELEA DE GATAS! ¡PELEA DE GATAS!- dicen los hombres. Las chicas espectadoras se quedan sin palabras viendo como Zoey se desató después de todo.

-¡Esto es por robarme a Mike en la cuarta temporada!- dice Ann María poniendo su puño a disposición para causarle un gran moretón en el ojo a su enemiga. Zoey trata de protegerse cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

La vos de McLean en los parlantes del pasillo hacen que todos se queden congelados.

-YA BASTA, CREO QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE PELEA POR HOY CHICAS MUAJAJAJAJA- se ríe animosamente el conductor de tv.

-No me importa lo que digas McLean, he esperado mucho tiempo para deformarle la cara a esta "Miss Simpatía"- dice Ann María.

- Y yo para defenderme de esta… emm… esta… "Roba Mikes"- dice Zoey sin estar segura de un buen apodo que supere el que le otorgo su oponente.

-LO SÉ CHICAS, YO TAMBIÉN DESEABA QUE ESTO PASARA, PERO LOS DUEÑOS DEL CANAL ESPECIFICAN QUE NO PUEDE HABER NINGUN ACTO DE VIOLENCIA EN LA ESCUELA- dice Chris algo enojado- ASI QUE VENGAN A DIRECCIÓN AHORA-

Las dos chicas se apartan entre si y se van caminando furiosas a la dirección de McLean.

-Bueno chicas, que gusto volver a verlas- dice Chris sentado en su silla de dirección. En frente de él están Zoey y Ann María sentadas en dos sillas, ninguna de ellas se dirigía la mirada. A su lado estaba Chef en silencio.

-Para usted- dice entre dientes Ann María.

-¿Por qué no me dicen la razón por la que estaban peleando?- sonríe Chis.

-Ya lo sabes Chis- contestan las dos chicas al unisonó, algo que odiaron.

-Es cierto- sonríe- pero me gusta volver a meter el dedo en la yaga, además con estas nuevas cámaras HD puedo ver todo a la perfección, y me veo más hermoso- se mira a un televisor de la pared- aunque se me notan algunas arrugas, Chef- lo llama.

-¿Si Chris?- pregunta el Chef.

-Despide al que me maquilló y se olvidó de estos detalles-

-Como usted diga- asiente Hatchet.

-Supongo que ahora van a llamar a nuestros padres- dice Zoey tristemente.

-¿Para qué? Si te están viendo justo ahora por tv- ríe Chris

McLean se levanta de su asiento e invita a las chicas a salir de su oficina amistosamente.

- ¿Saben qué? Voy a pasar por alto lo que pasó porque es nuestro primer drama aquí, además los televidentes siempre quisieron una pelea entre ustedes, incluyéndome jajaja, así que vallancen y ¡no toquen mi nuevo monumento de director! – Les advierte el conductor.

La puerta se cierra una vez que Ann María y Zoey se marcharon. Chris se frota las manos ansiosamente y se dirige al Chef.

-Bueno Chef, creo que ya estuvimos demasiado calmados hoy. Vallamos a agitar un poco las cosas- sonríe perversamente.

Los dos amigos empiezan a reír maliciosamente.

**Mas tarde en el jardín de la escuela**

El jardín de Coldwater honestamente es el mejor lugar de la escuela, es un terreno extenso y enorme, lleno de verde y de árboles donde algunos chicos y chicas disfrutan sentarse en su sombra. También hay mesas redondas para que se junten entre ellos a conversar o hacer tareas.

Nuestros ex competidores ahora están allí, dándose una pequeña pausa de los estudios y relajándose. De repente de la nada aparece una presentación de malabaristas, bailarines y osos de circo haciendo una rutina con música. Todos los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Los bailarines bailaban salsa entre ellos, mientras los malabaristas hacían su rutina y les pasaban sus pelotas a los osos que estaban en monociclos. Cuando el espectáculo acabo, Chris McLean seguido por el Chef caminan a una plataforma. Los dos estaban vestidos elegantemente.

-¡Buenos días "dramáticos"!- habla por el micrófono Chris- ¿Vieron eso? Es mi presentación después de mucho tiempo, ¡como los extrañe amigos!-

-Yo no- dice Chef irritado.

-Primero nos arruina nuestro almuerzo y ahora viene aquí a molestarnos, lo detesto- dice Heather.

-Vine aquí para ponernos al día como buenos amigos- prosigue Chris sonriente. Luego se pone a escanear cada alumno presente para sacar ventaja de su situación. Pudo ver a Bridgette escondida en su capucha de su sudadera mientras comía una manzana- ¡Bridgette!- La llama dejándola perpleja. Un reflector la ilumina dejándola casi ciega, y todos posan su atención en ella.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Se queja la rubia por la excesiva luz.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas donde estuviste ayer después de la escuela?- sonríe astuto.

El corazón de Bridge se alteró ¿Cómo rayos sabía donde ella estuvo?

-Emm, en mi casa- miente

-¿Estás segura? A caso no te compraste algo muy especial, ¿Algo para Geoff puede ser?- Lo mira a Geoff a la otra punta quien está confundido- Tal vez no te acuerdes Bridgette, lo entiendo, mucho estrés. Dejaremos que esta respuesta la responda tu queridísima amiga Gwen- Ahora apunta hacia Gwen.

-Púdrete Chirs- dice malhumorada la gótica furiosa.

-Esperen… ¿de qué me perdí?- entra en la conversación Courtney sin entender nada.

-Más bien ¿De qué nos perdimos nosotros Courtney?- Le sonríe Chris- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo llegaste ayer a tu casa? O mejor… ¿Con quién pasaste la noche el día de la fiesta de Geoff?- la mira picaronamente.

Courtney tragó saliva. Si antes odiaba a Chirs, ahora lo adiaba más que a nadie más, casi superando el odio que le tenía ella a Duncan. No supo que responder, todos los ojos estaban en ella.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** exclama Duncan rojo de los celos- ¿Courtney eso es cierto?- grita el punk, pero luego se avergüenza por haber reaccionado tan impulsivo ya que se percató de que Gwen lo miró curiosa.

-Vamos Courtney, no tengo todo el día. Aun quedan otros ex campistas a quienes humillar- dice aburrido Chris.

La castaña se muerde el labio inferior de los nervios. Una palabra que ella dijera y ya todos estarían hablando basura de ella. Siempre fue así, todo lo que ella hiciera o diga estaría mal. Examino cada persona en el lugar y ve como la miran algunos curiosos, y otros molestos. De pronto ve a Cody al lado de Harold y Trent. Cody no se veía ni molesto, ni curioso. Más bien se veía preocupado. "Ayuda" le dice en voz baja la castaña con los ojos más tristes que él pueda ver. No pudo seguir viéndola así a Courtney, tenía que hacer algo.

**-¡SUFICIENTE!-** grita Cody enojado, dejando a todos sorprendidos inclusive a Chris y a Chef.- ¡Dejen de estar molestándola! ¡Es su vida!- se impone el castaño- ¡No tienes el derecho para hacerle esto! ¡No la conoces lo suficiente como para ya acusarla!-

-Cody, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se escucha la voz preocupada de Sierra por detrás.

-Me alegra que al fin aparecieras Cody- sonríe Chris- Okay dejaré de molestarla, si tu tanto lo quieres- rueda sus ojos felizmente.

Courtney sonríe aliviadamente.

-Gracias- le susurra la castaña. Nadie la vio hacer esto excepto Cody y Duncan. Cody le devuelve la sonrisa "¿Desde cuándo Courtney es así de dulce?" se pregunta Cody sorprendido pero feliz.

Duncan, por otro lado, al ver cómo Cody y Courtney se sonreían el uno al otro, entró en rabia pura. Aprieta los puños y cruje sus dientes. Tiene celos pero ¿Por qué? Si ella ya no le interesaba. Algo le daba ganas de pegarle a Cody en la cara por hacer sonreír a Courtney de la manera que él antes solía hacerlo.

-Dejaré de molestar (por un momento)- recalca el conductor- si me presentan una de sus canciones de los "Hermanos del Drama" ustedes cinco- Mira a Trent, Harold, Justin, Courtney y Cody, es ese orden.

-Pero los hermanos del Drama son cuatro Chris, CUATRO- dice Sierra un poco desesperada, algo en Courtney le estaba dando inseguridad-

-Al parecer no eres tan fanática como aparentas Sierra, ¡les presento a su nueva integrante!- apunta con la mano a Courtney.

Después de mucha conmoción por parte de los estudiantes asombrados, McLean invita a los cinco hermanos del drama a subir al escenario del jardín y a tomar sus instrumentos.

Harold toma posición en la batería, Trent en la guitarra, Juntin en la pandereta y Cody en el bajo que posee en vez de cuerdas botones como la del "Guitar Hero". Courtney se para frente al micrófono insegura. No quiere cantar frente a todos esos ojos divertidos por su momento embarazoso. De pronto una idea se ilumina en ella.

-Lo siento Chris pero no puedo cantar- se cruza de brazos alegremente- No preparamos ninguna canción para la ocasión-

-Eso no será un problema- Chris saca de su bolsillo la libreta que ella escribía en Drama Total Gira mundial y se la muestra a sus compañeros de banda- Pueden comenzar a cantar esto.

-¿Qué es esto Chris?- pregunta Trent.

-Nada en especial- Levanta los hombros el atractivo conductor astutamente- Solo unas cuantas canciones que Courtney escribió durante su participación en Drama Total-

Courtney lo miró roja de furia, había descubierto su más grande secreto.

-¿Cómo encontraste eso?- pregunta ella.

-Lo perdiste en el avión luego de que te expulsarán, que suerte que Ezequiel fisgonea muy bien en los equipajes.- Sonríe satisfecho- ¿Por qué no cantas la canción que escribiste el día que terminaste con Duncan?-

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas golpearte en la nariz?- se defiende arrebatadamente.

-Eso sería una buena opción, pero a tu madre no le agradaría que su hija volviese a ser la consentía mandona del programa otra vez- contraataca él tranquilamente. Sabía como hacerla recapacitar.

Courtney asiente muy que le pese cantar. Sus manos le temblaban y su rostro estaba pálido. ¿Qué pasaba si ella fallaba? La odiarían más de lo que lo hacen ahora, aunque eso sería muy difícil.

Trent empezó a tocar su guitarra primero siguiendo con las partituras que ella había hecho. El turno de Courtney ya se aproximaba pero no podía, las palabras no le salían y todos la observaban divertidos por su miedo. Entro en pánico y voltio para ver a sus compañeros, quienes le mostraron su apoyo sonriéndole. Eso la calmo, en especial cuando vio la sonrisa de Cody que la hizo sonreír instantáneamente. Otra vez con un poco de confianza decide comenzar a cantar.

_Me prendí fuego para despojarme__  
__para desvestirme para desnudarme__  
__me incendie toda para no quedarme__  
__ni aun en el viento podrás encontrarme___

_Y fui luz, fui destello__  
__fui dolor, fui humana..._

Las expresiones burlonas empezaron a desaparecer, ahora los estudiantes la escuchan con más atención, hipnotizados por su bella voz. Ahora Harold, Justin Y cody empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos.

_Cuando fuiste agua__  
__yo crecí en llamas__  
__y cuando fuiste llamas__  
__me cayeron lágrimas__, lagrimas__  
__Y cuando fuiste sueño__  
__yo estaba despierta__  
__y tu tan dormido__  
__no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta_

De pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir conmovidos, celebrando y sonriendo. "¡Muy bien Courtney! Tu puedes" grita emocionado Owen mientras revolea su camisa como una fanática enloquecida. "¡Me gusta mucho!" aplaude Zoey felizmente. "Como sea" dice Noah aunque muy en el fondo se sentía atraído por la bella canción. Todos estos aplausos y ovaciones hacen que la CIT cobre más confianza y seguridad en sí misma.

**POV´S DUNCAN**

¿Courtney escribió esta canción? Vaya realmente estaba muy triste cuando la deje, ¿Qué estas pensando Duncan? Ella se lo merecía, te estaba controlando, no te dejaba libre. Puede que esta canción sea muy linda y lo que sea, pero no deja de seguir siendo una perra desalmada que ama el dinero, no entiendo por qué estos tontos la apoyan después de todo lo que ella les hizo. Me alegra de ahora estar con Gwen, ella es un millón de veces mejor que Courtney. ¡Argggh! ¡Como odio a ese tonto de Cody! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿A caso siente algo por ella? Por favor Duncan, deja de bromear, ella aleja a todos los que se le acercan. Aunque me hubiese gustado romperle la cara ayer en vez de haberlo metido en el casillero, seguro que con eso no podría sonreírle a **mi **Courtney, ¡es decir a Courtney! A Courtney.

Ahora ella se mueve de un lado a otro jajaja se siente toda una estrella del rock, que ilusa.

_Me prendí fuego para que me vieras__  
__pero estabas ciego y ya no sentías__  
__y ahora que quieres encontrarme toda__  
__no hay fuego ni llama ni amor ni ceniza___

_Y fui luz, fui destello__  
__fui dolor, fui humana..._

Se ve muy linda ahí, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veo sonreír. Prácticamente siempre está enojada, y eso me irrita. Pero ahora está feliz, ¿Por qué? ¿Seré yo el que la hacía infeliz? ¡Duncan deja de mirarla embobado! ¡Ella no te importa! **¡No te importa!**

Ella sigue cantando. Guauu, había olvidado lo hermosa que es su voz. Es muy dulce y serena, siempre me gustó escuchar su voz, a pesar de que me estuviera regañando, seguía viéndose hermosa.

-¿Duncan? ¿Sucede algo?- Me pregunta Gwen sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Na-Nada- reacciono nervioso.

_Soy el aire en ti, volando sin fin,__  
__Soy la gota de amor volviendo a sumar__  
__Soy tu alma sin luz que ya se olvido__  
__en ese corazón que ya se paró_

**POV´S NARRADOR**

_Cuando fuiste agua__  
__yo crecí en llamas__  
__y cuando fuiste llamas__  
__me cayeron lágrimas, lágrimas__  
__Y cuando fuiste sueño__  
__yo estaba despierta__  
__y tu tan dormido__  
__no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta_

La canción terminó. Los ex concursantes de Drama Total aplauden y gritan enloquecidos. Les había fascinado la canción y como este quinteto la había interpretado.

-¡OH SI! ¿Por qué aplaudimos?- Le dice Lindsay a Dj, quien estaba a su lado. Dj rueda sus ojos sonriendo.

-Nada mal- admite Heather.

"Los Hermanos del Drama" hacen una reverencia, unidos. Courtney no lo podía creer, tal vez este sea un nuevo paso para ser mejor persona.

-Muy bien viejo, ¡Lo hicimos!- celebra Trent con Harold. Los dos se chocan las manos.

Courtney observa como ellos celebran muy divertida, de pronto ve a Cody. Este le sonrio y ella no pudo evitar imitar su acción. Los jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse para darse un amistoso abrazo de compañeros cuando…

-¡Muy bien Courtney!- interviene Justin elevándola en un fuerte abraso que la sorprendió.- ¡Sabia que podías hacerlo! ¡Una chica tan hermosa como tu puede hacer lo que sea!- la acerca más a él sin dejarla respirar.

-Woow, gracias…. Jus… tin- trata de apartarse un poco para tomar aire.

Cody se encoje de hombros algo desilusionado.

Chris se les acerca a los "hermanos" junto con Chef, este traía consigo una caja de pañuelos. Los dos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh eso fue… ¡hermoso chicos!- dice exageradamente el conductor. Luego se suena la nariz en el brazo del Chef, quien lo fulminó con la mirada por lo que hizo.

**Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto llega la aventura y muchos misterios se van a resolver ¡estén atentos! Esto es solo el comienzo de lo que se acerca. La canción la elegí porque quería que fuera en español así se entendiera y además me gustaba, creo que identifica a Courtney. Si la quieren escuchar, se llama "Ya No Hay Fuego" de Oriana Sabatini, de la serie "Aliados". **

**De más esta decirles lo mucho que me encanta leer sus review!, todas son maravillosas y me hacen sentir bien. Me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con el fic. AMO A CHRIS JAJAJA , ya sé que no tiene nada que ver pero solo quería decirlo okno xD**

**No se olviden de comentar #TeamTrent si aman a Trent con Gwen o #TeamDuncan si lo prefieren a él. Hasta ahora leí los coments y primero: gracias infinitas por votar! Y segunda: va ganando hasta ahora Trent jiji. Pero aun tienen tiempo amigos!, muy pronto Trent tomara más importancia en la historia junto con otros más.**

**Estoy tan emocionada!, quisiera subir el siguiente YAAA okno jajaja.**

**Los amoo, Gracias por tanto! :D**

**SOFII.R**


	8. Capitulo 6: Nuevos comienzos

Capitulo 6: Nuevos comienzos

**POV´ S COURTNEY**

-¡Felicitaciones Courtney!- me felicita Dj mientras camino por el pasillo.

-Gracias Dj- le sonrió abiertamente.

Sigo caminando conmovida, todos me están siguiendo mientras me felicitan por como canté. Yo como respuesta les agradezco y les sonrió. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía afecto!, había olvidado lo que se sentía ser querida y admirada. Pero solo fue una canción que escribí en un momento de cólera, no entiendo por qué de repente a todo el mundo le agrado. ¿Sera porque de alguna manera la canción tocó sus sentimientos? Tal vez jamás lo descubra, pero me gusta. Solo quiero disfrutar este momento de apoyo.

-¡Hey! ¡Flacuchenta!- me llama desde otro extremo LeShawna, pude reconocer su voz ya que siempre me llamó así, al igual que "niña consentida" o "ricachona". Giro mi cabeza para verla- Buen trabajo, pero ni sueñes que una canción cambiará mi pensamiento hacia ti- me dice algo desconfiada. Bueno, supongo que algunos son más difíciles de tratar.

No le respondo, simplemente la miro unos segundos procesando sus palabras, luego continuo por mi camino. No quiero amargarme hoy, por fin las cosas me están saliendo bien como para pensar en lo malo.

Camino tranquilamente sonriendo a quien me felicite en el proceso cuando una mano me toma del brazo y me lleva a otro rincón apartado. Trato de luchar pero es imposible, me había tomado desprevenida y además tenía fuerza, seguramente era de un hombre. Rápidamente me apoya contra la pared escolar, levanto la mirada y me asqueo de solo ver que se trata de… Duncan.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?- me dice enfurecido mientras me mantiene rodeada contra la pared para que no huyera, tiene sus brazos apoyados en la pared a cada lado mío pero manteniendo distancia.

-Duncan- lo nombro con odio- ahora mismo tengo que irme a clase así que si me disculpas…-

-¿Por qué cantaste sobre mi? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Una clase de cantante que se venga de sus ex novios cantando basura sobre ellos?- me sigue insistiendo molesto.

-En primer lugar: ¡Chris me obligo a cantar sobre ti! En segunda: Lo escribí después de que me rompieras y escupieras mi estúpido corazón! En tercera: ¡Esa canción es secreta! ¡Nunca tenía que haber sido pública! En cuarta:….- Empecé a largar todo lo que me irritaba sin dar respiro.

-Solo ¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres?!- Me ordena él, impaciente.- Veo que todavía sigues siendo la misma pesada de siempre.

-Si vas a recriminarme cosas, mejor lárgate. Tú y yo ya no somos nada y no te tiene que interesar lo que hago con mi vida. Así que ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Ya basta! Deja de molestarme ¿Por qué tienes que molestarme cuando por fin estoy bien?- digo sin pensar, tenía muchas ganas de decirle estas cosas a Duncan, hubiese preferido que mi voz sonara más segura en vez de aguda, pero es imposible, todavía me seguía doliendo lo que él me había hecho.

Pude ver que la expresión facial y corporal de Duncan se aflojaba a medida que yo le hablaba.

-Courtney, princesa, yo…- dice en voz baja.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- intervengo- ¡No me llames princesa JAMÁS!- le gruño asustándolo un poco- Si ya no te importo entonces déjame sola ¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que se me hace olvidarte cuando tú estás todo el tiempo atacándome?...- lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Duncan no contestó- No, no te das cuenta- Empujo su brazo que me acorralaba con odio y me voy por mi anterior camino.

¡Arghh! ¡Como lo detesto! ¿Quién se cree que es? Ya me arruinó el día. No… no le daré el gusto de verme así, hoy es un gran día. Piensa en lo bueno y olvida esto. No merece que sufra por él.

-Courtney, amiga. ¿Cómo estás?- me dice Sierra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, hola Sierra. Bien, gracias por preguntar- trato de ser rápida y seguir ya que estoy atrasada para clase, sin embargo ella no se quita del camino y me detiene sonrientemente.

-Uhm… Sierra, se me hace tarde- Digo algo dudoso ya que varias veces me había bloqueado el camino.

-Oh, perdóname, no me di cuenta jiji- ríe nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, para nada Court. Solo quería hacerte algunas preguntas rápidas para mi blog. Tú sabes, cosas de fanática. Además, ahora que estoy en el periódico estudiantil debo estar más al tanto de los alumnos aquí- dice sin borrar su exagerada sonrisa-

-Me parece bien, pero ahora estoy retrasada con clase y no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Te molesta si lo pasamos para otro día?-

-Solo serán unas pocas preguntas, cómo ¿Cuántas horas pasas con los chicos al día? ¿Tuviste alguna discusión con ellos? ¿Quién crees que es el más ardiente: Harold, Trent o Justin? ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo ilegal?- empezó a escupir pregunta tras pregunta que me fueron difíciles de procesar tan rápido.

-Emmm- balbuceo mientras analizo sus preguntas y mis respuestas- Creo que una hora ensayando, hasta ahora ninguna discusión- salvo algunos pequeños pero no se las iba a confesar- No me atrae ninguno de los tres, solo amigos; y nunca hice algo ilegal- sonrió finalmente satisfecha por haber contestado todas.

Note desconfianza en la mirada que Sierra me otorgó una vez de hablar.

-¿Estás segura que nunca hiciste algo ilegal?-

-Completamente- exceder el límite de velocidad no cuenta- Ahora si me permites- señalé hacia donde quería ir. Sierra se aparto en seguida.

-¡Espero que pronto tengamos otra charla!- escuche la vos (un tanto desesperada) de Sierra a mis espaldas. Debió ser un gran giro para ella enterarse de esto de su banda favorita.

**POV´S BRIDGETTE**

¡No puedo creer que Chris haya hecho esto! Sé que él es un martirio nato pero ¿Hasta este punto llegó?, definitivamente ese hombre está loco. Estoy en el baño de mujeres, otra vez. Pero ahora estoy sentada en la tapa del inodoro esperando que el día se acabe y pueda volver a mi casa para jamás regresar a la escuela. ¡Geoff se volvería loco si llega a darme positivo! Él está en su mejor momento, tiene seis de promedio, logró ganar las semifinales el otro día con su equipo, y está a punto de conseguir una beca deportiva para la universidad. Si llego a estar embarazada él lo perdería todo, tendría que buscar un empleo, sus notas bajarán más de lo que ya está. Cielos, ¿Por qué no me cuide? Todo es mi culpa. No Bridge, no te culpes solamente a ti, él también tubo parte de la culpa. Pero lo amo demasiado como para hacerle esto. No quiero ser madre aun, pero no quiero más que él sea padre.

Saco de mi cartera el test del embarazo y lo observo detenidamente. Leo los pasos y decido realizarlo ahora mismo. Ya basta de suspenso, tengo que saberlo y Geoff también.

**POV´S NARRADOR**

**Más tarde en el estadio de futbol americano escolar**

-Ok, una vez más- les ordena Heather a su equipo- ¡DAME UNA "T"!- les ordena levantando sus brazos animada.

-¡"T"!- dicen las demás chicas y Owen.

-¡DAME UNA "I"!-

-¡"I"!-

-¡DAME UNA "B"!-

-¡"B"!-

-¡DAME UNA….-

-¡Momento!- la callo Owen impacientemente.

-¿Qué pasa Owen?- responde la líder molesta.

-¿Cuántas letras vamos a tener que deletrear?-

-¡Owen! ¡Te dije por millonésima vez que estamos deletreando "Tiburones"!- se enfurece la hermosa morena.

-¿Y no podemos deletrear "Hamburguesa"?-

-¡¿Por qué deletrearíamos eso?!-

-Es que pensé que como estábamos deletreando un animal, y ellos son carne y tengo hambre, pues… ay no sé, solo quiero una hamburguesa-

-Como sea, continuemos con la rutina-

-Uh uh uh- levanta la mano para hablar Owen emocionado. Heather le da lugar para hablar muy que le pese- ¿Puedo deletrear la palabra con mis gases?-

-Owen eso es tan asqueroso- se queja Lindsay

Heather se chocó la mano con la frente, extenuada y largo un suspiro.

-Hagamos un descanso de diez minutos. Vallan a tomar agua o algo-

Cumpliendo con sus órdenes su equipo se separa en diferentes lugares. Katie, Sadie y Dakotazoide van a tomar agua, entregada por Cameron. Owen fue a comer algo de las maquinas de golosinas. Zoey estaba flexionando sus brazos cuando pasa por ahí Ann María y le ofrece una mirada divertida y burlona, haciéndole recordar el imprevisto de esta mañana. Zoey gruñe fastidiada.

"¿Qué le ven los chicos a Ann María?" se pregunta a ella misma enojada. De pronto ve a Heather (quien también se encontraba flexionando, pero eran pantorrillas) y una idea se ilumina en su cabeza. Apresuradamente, se aproxima a ella.

-¿Heather? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato?- dice Zoey algo tímida.

-Solo dilo de una vez- responde la líder impacientemente.

-Necesito tu ayuda, tengo un problema y creo que tú puedes ayudarme-

-Déjame adivinar, es sobre Mike y Ann María- contesta en seguida Heather.

-¿Cómo supiste que era sobre ellos?- dice sorprendida la dulce chica.

-Cuarta temporada, estás loca por él, Ann María también, es muy obvio- se cruza de brazos con la expresión facial aburrida.

-En parte es sobre eso, y en otra parte es por mi orgullo. Ann María cree que soy una inocente, infantil que quiere caerle bien a todos, y que cuando Mike se entere de lo aburrida que soy me botará- explica enfadada.

-No le hagas caso, solo se tú misma y todo se resolverá. Ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre de unas papitas- dice aburrida Heather.

-Heather necesito que me ayudes, por favor. Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo- le suplica la joven- Tu eres la chica más popular y bella de la escuela y yo solo soy una chica común que hace su propia ropa en una máquina de coser-

-Es cierto, pero no es necesario que te subestimes tanto, un poquito basta- se cruza de brazos esperando lo que se viene- Entonces… ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?- sonríe.

-Quiero ser sexy, no linda ni adorable, sexy. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡No quiero perderlo Heather!- se entristece Zoey.

Heather sonríe astutamente, le agradó la idea de un cambio radical en Zoey. Así que acepta sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ok, te ayudaré-

-¿Si? Oh gracias, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- de la emoción abraza a Heather fuerte.

-No toques- la aparta fríamente.

-Perdón- dice Zoey levantando los hombros.

Más alejado están Gwen y Courtney sentadas en las gradas viendo cómo ensayan los animadores y como entrena el equipo de futbol americano, más alejado. Courtney da un largo y angustioso suspiro.

-No entiendo porque quisiste venir aquí a ver cómo ensayan los animadores. Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta martirizarte con esto- dice Gwen padeciendo toda esa alegría fabricada y exagerada de esas porristas.

-Solo quiero tomar aire, luego podremos irnos de aquí-

-Si tu lo dices- rueda sus ojos

-Gwen ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- se voltea a verla a los ojos- ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de Duncan?

Gwen empieza a temblar y sudar del pudor. Sus blancas mejillas se tornan rojo carmesí.

-Courtney, si lo preguntas por el beso quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida, no sabía que él todavía te gustaba de esa manera, yo pensé que ya lo habías olvidado ya que eres una chica independiente y segura y…- Mueve las manos mientras hablaba hiperactiva.

-No te preguntaba por eso- la calla tranquilamente- es que veo que ustedes dos se gustan y yo me siento como una piedra en el zapato para ambos, como que siempre estoy arruinando las cosas-

-Vaya, no pensé que te sentías así-

-Bueno, ahora me siento así. Pero antes debo admitir que era divertido arruinar las cosas entre ustedes.

-Oh amiga, eres tan malvada- bromea la gótica dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amiga.

-¡Hey!- se queja Courtney mientras ríe junto con Gwen.

-Jajaja, pero en cerio ¿Estarás bien?- pregunta la gótica, preocupada.

-Quiero dejar a Duncan en el pasado, no voy a derramar ni una lágrima por ese tonto- dice determinadamente- pero solo digo que si a ti te gusta, cuídate.- Le advierte Courtney.

-Courtney, es tan dulce que pienses así- se emociona Gwen.

-Da igual- dice ella sin darle mucha importancia- solo preguntare algo más, ¿Y Trent?-

-¿Trent? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?- pregunta sin entender bien.

-Bueno, yo…- comienza a hablar Courtney algo insegura- yo estoy últimamente pasando mucho tiempo con él y con la banda, ya sabes, y creo que él sigue pensando en ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Po- por qué crees eso?-

-No lo sé, una chica se da cuenta supongo-

El celular de Gwen vibra interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a acotar. Ella mira el mensaje en silencio. "ESTOY LISTA PARA HACERME EL TEST AHORA MISMO, VIENES?" dice el mensaje de Bridgette.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato- dice mientras se apartaba. Courtney la saluda con la mano.

Quedando en la soledad, la castaña se mantiene en silencio mientras observa la rutina de animadoras. Dentro de unos minutos tiene Clases de Control de Ira, pero no tiene deseos de hoy liberar su furia. Se siente muy augusta.

-¿Animando a las animadoras?- dice Cody a su lado. Courtney voltea.

-Eso creo- sonríe- ¿Quieres sentarte?- lo invita a tomar lugar junto a ella.

-¿Courtney Barlow es gentil conmigo y me invita a tomar lugar junto a ella? Vaya debo ser muy popular- bromea Cody sentándose.

-No te rías- dice ella frunciendo un poco el seño- que yo sea amable contigo no quiere decir que me agrades-

-Mmm… dudo que sea así- sonríe Cody- Cantaste muy bien hoy, sé que fue difícil por lo de Chris y la humillación-

-Gracias, aunque jamás lo hubiese hecho sin su apoyo, sobretodo el tuyo- dice ella sonriendo- Fuiste muy valiente defendiéndome ahí en el jardín cuando Chris me señaló frente a todos, creo que te debo una Anderson-

-Bueno, hay algo que necesito- se nota un brillo en la mirada del castaño.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- sonríe servicialmente la joven.

-La cosa es que, aposté con Tyler que si conseguía tú sostén…- empieza a relatar Cody con una mirada pervertida y graciosa pero luego se detuvo al encontrarse con los ojos acusantes de Courtney- Está bien, está bien. Solo bromeaba- dice divertido tratando de sonar gracioso.

-¿Siempre dices las cosas incorrectas en el momento inadecuado?- pregunta seria.

-A veces, solo cuando estoy nervioso-

-¿Estas nervioso?- pregunta ella divertida.

Cody trata de reír sarcásticamente pero no le sale sonar convincente.

-Si…- dice finalmente con los hombros rendidos.

-jajajajaja- empieza a reír- esa estuvo buena Cody- dice ella sin creer en sus palabras.

-Si, jeje- finge sin ganas- Como sea.

-Realmente, gracias- insiste ella una vez que termina de reír- nadie nunca antes me había defendido de esa manera.

-Pero, ¿Duncan?, seguramente él te habrá defendido- Dice él sin pensar antes que su comentario había cambiado la expresión feliz de su compañera.

-No quiero hablar de él ahora- dice Courtney tristemente.

"Estúpido" se autoproclamó Cody mentalmente. Estaba teniendo una conversación más o menos saludable hasta que ¡Pum! Él y sus desafortunados comentarios arruinando todo como siempre.

- Lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- No sabía que tu todavía estabas…-

-Estabas ¿Qué?- reacciona ella bruscamente- ¿Enamorada? ¿Dolida? ¡Pues claro que una parte de mi lo está! ¡Y por eso me odio! ¡Estoy cansada de ser la victima de un engaño y que todos me tengan lástima!- Le dice furiosa causándole un poco de temor al muchacho.

-Courtney, yo…- trata de encontrar algún consuelo que la calme.

-Olvídalo- mira hacia otro lado- ya lo superaré.

-Bueno, Duncan no es precisamente mi persona favorita en el mundo, así que en cierta forma entiendo lo que sientes-

**-¡Tu jamás me vas a entender!-** dice ella en seguida, aunque luego de unos segundos de silencio se siente mal por haberle gritado a Cody. Ya que recuerda que él también fue lastimado -Cody, perdóname. No me di cuenta que tú también la pasaste terrible cuando Duncan besó a Gwen. Ella te gustaba mucho- dijo con un fuerte dolor en sus palabras, mientras tocaba el brazo de Cody en forma de disculpa.

-Está bien- trató de sonreír como si no le hubiese afectado- supongo que yo no era para ella-

-Creo que ese beso nos afecto a ambos- dice ella pensativamente- aunque fue divertido ver como noqueabas a Duncan- ríe por lo bajo-

-Todavía sigo teniendo las marcas de sus piercings en mi puño- ríe junto a ella- Me alegran el día.

Los dos empiezan a reír al recordar el gancho derecho de Cody en la Gira Mundial.

-Duncan ya me olvidó, creo que es tiempo que yo haga lo mismo-

-Duncan es un tonto por dejarte ir- la consuela, mirándola a los ojos- si yo tuviera la suerte de tener una novia tan fuerte, inteligente y bonita jamás la dejaría ir.

-Gracias… espera, ¿Tú crees que yo soy bonita?- sonrió incrédula Courtney.

-Err, si- dice él nervioso- Quiero decir, todas las chicas tienen su encanto y son bocitas al igual que tú, pe- pero tú eres mucho más linda, digo ¡Argh!- contesta exaltado ¿De verdad le había dicho eso?

La castaña sonríe agradecida haciendo un silencio por un rato hasta que Cody volviera a obtener la calma de nuevo.

-Cody, aun no he podido acordarme de todo esa noche que me quedé ebria en tu casa, pero… me alivia haber despertado cerca de ti y no con alguien más- lo mira frente a frete.

Los ojos azules del castaño se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se apeó nerviosamente. ¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo Courtney?

-Courtney yo no te secuestré- dice él tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo.

-Lo sé- le sonríe- solo recuerdo hasta ahora que te vomité encima y tú fuiste tan considerado que no me gritaste ni me insultaste, solo… te encargaste de mí y me cuidaste- hubo un brillo en los ojos emocionados de Courtney- ningún otro chico en tu posición hubiese hecho algo parecido. Y debo admitir que tu cama era muy cómoda- lo empuja suavemente a modo de juego.

-Cuando quieras puedes volver a dormir ahí… quiero decir si tu quieres, no es que te obligo ni nada. Ni tampoco estoy esperando que vengas, no claro que no es que… err…- su comentario impulsivo lo había envuelto en un lio de palabras que cada vez mas lo desesperaba y ruborizaba tanto que parecía un tomate.

-Hasta pronto, Cody- Se aproxima ella y le da un corto y dulce beso en la mejilla al joven. En cuanto los labios de ella entraron en contacto con las mejillas suaves del muchacho estas empezaron a arder como el fuego, y su cuerpo se solidificó.

-A…adiós- dice atontado- entonces… ¿quieres hacerlo?-

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella confusa.

**-¡NA-NADA!-** se reanima Cody entrando a la realidad.

-Ok, adiós. Se me hace tarde para mis clases de Co...Cocina- titubea un segundo.

-Oh por cierto, Chris me dijo que te diera esto- le entrega un pedazo de papel sin mirarla a los ojos ya que seguía rojo.

-¿Un pase para volver este fin de semana a la isla Wawanakwa?- lee incrédula- ¿No estaba hundida esa isla?

-Al parecer la rescataron los ayudantes de Chris.-

-Pe- pero ¿Por qué me da esto?- dice sin poder digerir bien la información.

-De hecho invitó a la banda, dice que quiere que nuestro primer video musical sea en esa isla, y que lo gravemos este fin de semana largo.-

-Es insoportable- se toca las sienes- Ustedes rechazaron su propuesta ¿no?

-Harold aceptó por todos nosotros sin consultar, me temo que estamos obligados a ir.- dice molesto.

-Tonto Harold- lo maldice en voz alta- Me pregunto si hay algún poste de luz por aquí.

**Mientras tanto en el baño de damas**

-Vamos, vamos. No puede tardar tanto esa cosa- camina en círculos Bridgette al ritmo que mueve sus manos inquietas.

-Es un test Bridge, si queremos que acerté debemos darle tiempo- dice Gwen, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared del baño.

-No puedo creer que estoy dependiendo de un objeto pequeño- se acerca al test, que estaba cerca del lavabo. Su reloj en la muñeca suena la alarma- Creo que ya es hora-

Gwen se reincorpora y se acerca a la rubia.

-Bridge, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien- le toma la ano a su amiga para calmarla.

La surfista le sonríe nerviosa y respira hondo. Toma el test de embarazo y lo eleva para poder verlo mejor en la luz. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que fue notable el resultado.

-"Positivo"…-

El mundo de la joven se había desmoronado en menos de un rato, y sin poder creerlo se queda congelada en su posición. Marcando un "antes" y un "después" en su adolescencia. No hay vuelta atrás, es madre adolescente y Geoff es padre.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Mike**

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando ¡NO ESTA PASANDO!- repite agitado el muchacho mientras se protege la cabeza con las manos.

Su respiración está alterada, jadea y suda como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros. Parte de su playera y sus pantalones están desgarrados. Se puede notar temor en Mike.

**-¡Déjame en paz!-** Grita hacia la nada, en la profunda oscuridad de su cuarto.-**¡Desaparece de una maldita vez!- **toma su tiempo para respirar extenuado- **¡¿Cómo volviste?!- **esta vez su voz tenía más miedo al punto que sonó temblorosa.

Una risa siniestra y oscura le provoca un sobresalto que casi lo mata del susto.

"_Nunca me he ido"_

Dice una voz familiar que anunciaba problemas, muchos problemas.

**Aloha! ¿Vieron eso? Positivo :O hasta a mí se me erizaron los pelos y ya sabía la respuesta okno :p. Este capítulo pudo ser algo aburrido, lo se jajaj pero necesitaba este capítulo para comenzar con la parte jugosa que se viene. **

**Cody es un loquillo :3 jajajaj y Courtney se enoja muy fácil, pero así te queremos Court ;).**

**¿Zoey quiere ser sexy? A Mike le gusta esto *.* y ¿Y Geoff ahora será responsable y se encargara de su hijo? ¡Ya quiero saber lo que va a pasar! Ah. Pobre Mike **

**El próximo capítulo se decide quién gana la votación si son #TeamDuncan o #TeamTrent para ganarse el corazón de la chica gótica Gwen! Todavía tienen tiempo los que no votaron hasta que suba el siguiente **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! SON TODOS MUY LINDOS! De verdad me agradan mucho gente, todos son muy cálidos y les tengo mucho afecto! Quiero agradecerle a: gothicgirlGXD, acosta perez jose ramiro, ducneynation07, ScaleneCandy, Selpharion, ConnieDC, MarieDudeFan. Si me olvido de alguien, por favor díganme, soy algo distraída y quiero que todos sean nombrados para que sientan el gran valor que les doy a sus comentarios Perdon si hay uno que otro error de ortografía en el capitulo, tengo sueño y soy desastrosa con la ortografía jajaja Voy a tratar de mejorar, por ustedes **

**¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! ¡Viajamos de vuelta a Wawanakwa! :D**

**LOS AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


End file.
